The King of Fighters XV
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: The heroes pursue a returning enemy with a sinister agenda. With the collective effort of three teams, Kyo, Adel, and the newest hero Hiroshi Amaterasu chase down the still-burning embers of The Sneering Blaze. OC-centered. Please R&R.
1. Reverse Worth

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N: **_** Hello, fellow readers and writers. Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it. I've been a way for a while, but I'm back to continue the series. For those new to the story, you'll be caught up soon. But first, we'll catch up with the Big Bad and his new posse. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Worth Reverse

Walking with his two 'cohorts' of the past year, Ash found himself in rather unfamiliar attire: a ruby red business suit and a black dress shirt, his hair hanging untied. His company, Vice and Mature, were more accustomed, however: both in black suits, Mature in white blouse and Vice in a dark red blouse. All three were making their way through a medium-size office building toward what Ash called a 'meeting'. Halfway through, Ash began looking them over and darting his eyes between them, as if eyeing them over to figure something out.

Noticing, Vice questioned, "What's your problem? What are you looking at?"

Ash replied without stopping his look, "Ladies, there's something puzzling about you that I can't figure out."

Mature harshly said, "Haven't you noticed? There are a lot of things mysterious about us … just like you."

Ash continued, "I simply don't understand how you went from Iori to that other one in just a year."

Vice responded, giving him a look, "Are you out of your mind? What do you mean 'a year'?"

Intrigued, Ash asked further, "You don't remember being in the 13th competition?"

Mature said out of confusion, "We don't know what you're talking about? Last year was our first time back."

With a nod, Ash took a mental note, and grew a slight smirk as he let the matter go. Finally, they reached their destination, a tall castle-sized door, and Ash wasted no time going in. Mature and Vice started in after him, but Ash quickly popped his head out to stop them.

"You know, I think it would be best if you two stayed out here."

"For what?" Vice said in protest.

With thinly-veiled insincerity, Ash offered, "Well, I need you to guard the door, make sure no one interrupts the meeting. Also, if all of us go in, we might scare him, and I would prefer him not intimidated."

Silently and begrudgingly, Vice and Mature conceded, Ash giving them an insolent sneering smirk. This 'handling' on Ash's part was a rather common occurrence, and it was nothing short of infuriating for the both of them. Mostly, it was a variety of little things such as barging in on them without regret and name-calling. Often, he would call them things such 'Vicegrip' or 'imMature', and often would address them by their ages if the passage of time actually applied to them, 39 and 40. All these annoyances together made for constant tests of their patience and, that not being their strong suits, for two rather livid women.

"Thank you. I promise this won't take long." Ash said as he ducked back into the room.

Mature and Vice, stuck at the door, stood at either side of it as they stood 'guard'. Soon, Mature began to stare off mindlessly as she became lost in thought.

Vice inquired as she tried to quell her boredom, "What are you thinking so hard about over there?"

Mature replied without thinking, "Chicken soup…"

Vice asked with great confusion at the 'random' answer, "What? That's what you want or something?"

Mature replied with a slight hint of regret, "Yeah, but it won't be what I want. It won't be … his."

Incredulous, Vice exclaimed, "You can't be serious. You're not really thinking about that kid?"

Mature quickly said in her own defense, "Oh, come on, I know you're enjoying that about as much as I am, this being a subservient lackey all over again…" She continued as Vice grew silent, "Anyway, it doesn't matter. That bridge is burned now."

An hour later, Ash emerged with a portfolio in hand…

The Sneering Blaze said in a slight hurry, "I got what we came here for. Let us take our leave, shall we?"

Ash hurriedly started off, with Vice and Mature close behind, wondering why he's walking so fast. They eventually made their way out of a back door … only to find they had company. There were about 30 men seemingly waiting for them, most of them armed with bats, clubs, knives, chains, etc. In the middle stood a really tall one, obviously the boss. The horde quickly surrounded the three and prepared to attack.

The boss sternly said, "You three thin you can steal from me? I hope it was worth dying for … 'cuz now we're going to cut you into so many pieces they'll have to glue you back together in Hell. Boys, let's carve these fish."

Ash yawned nonchalantly, saying, "Well, my seasoned veterans, I'm off."

Mature exclaimed in disbelief, "Wait a second; where are you going?"

Ash insouciantly replied, "You know me. I don't like to put up a big effort."

"Why, you little…" Vice said, livid.

Ash quickly and calmly responded, "Now, now, don't fret. I'll be back for you … after you've sorted out this little mess." He gave a brief wave as he began to disappear, saying, "Au Revoir…"

Mature angrily yelled as Ash disappeared completely, "Hey, come back here!"

With no time to do anything further, Mature dispatched the first attacker with one swipe of her hand, slashing the guy across the chest. For a knee-jerk reaction, Mature oddly felt the move go in slow-motion: she felt her hand slice through his flesh like a hot knife through water… she felt the blood rush into his wound… she felt the crimson liquid fly out of his body and covered his arm…

Seconds later, Vice had a similar experience with the second attacker. She grabbed the man's head and drove it backward in to the pavement, crushing the man's skull. Just like her colleague, the whole event seemed to go in slow motion for her: She felt the recoil from the impact travel up to her shoulder… She felt the man's skull crack and shatter under her hands… She heard every bit of the blood-curdling sound, which to her was something like the breaking of a huge eggshell. The common thread was that they had just done something that they hadn't done since waking… They had killed once more.

The next moments were a flurry of slices and slams, a chorus of slashed bodies and broken bones. The men's earlier yells of anger and aggression turned into screams of horror and pain. The two partners craved a bloody swath through the lot, leaving their bodies strewn about. Finally came the boss' turn. Without hesitation, Vice crushed his bones with a slam, and Mature slashed him open, slaughtering him. The carnage over, Mature and Vice were left surrounded by bodies and covered in blood. Suddenly, the last of their missing memories rushed back, triggered amidst the devastation. The two fell to their knees as their temples throbbed from the process. Ash, with the action now past, finally reappeared…

The Sneering Blaze let out a long whistle as he surveyed the scene, and mildly applauded, "Good work. A little wild and very messy, buy you definitely got the point across."

Vice quickly rose and angrily grabbed Ash's jacket, raving, "What was that? Who the he— do you think you are? I should…"

"Okay, first of all…" Within an instant, Ash let out a huge column of green flames around himself, a 'Sans-Culottes', blasting Vice to the ground, and casually continued in apathy to the damage he just caused, "Back up a tad, 39. There's no need to get handsy. You did pass this little trial, after all."

"Trial…?" Mature reacted in disbelief and anger, "So, this was all some sort of test?"

Ash nonchalantly answered with a hint of pride, "Right you are, 40. I mean, you were associated with my latest target for years before now; I had to test your loyalty somehow. Plus, I hadn't pulled a scheme like that in some time. I was starting to forget how fun they are."

Vice, her disbelief and anger only growing, reacted, "You set us up … as some sort of game? Like we're your d- pets or something?"

Ash nonchalantly continued, "Oh, it sounds so nasty when you say it like that. But yes and no. I did get what I came here for, a cherry on top of the whole thing…"

"Let me see that." Vice said as she grabbed the folder out of his hand. After an once-over, she reacted, "An abandoned warehouse? All of that was for a piece of crap?"

Ash replied as he took the portfolio back, "It might be now, but wait until I put my own touch on it. In fact, we'll head there now … after you both clean up of course."

Considering the matter closed, Ash started off, but Vice and Mature stayed frozen in place. Obviously, they still livid over being used; they might've even attacked if they weren't slightly spent. Ash quickly stopped when he noticed them not near him.

"Come on, ladies," he said, barely turning around, "We don't to be found after such an ordeal."

The two had no other option, and so begrudgingly continued on with Ash. Sometime later and after they were a good ways away, Mature and Vice decided to flex their newly returned memory as if to make sure they didn't lose it again.

"That question you asked us earlier… We have on answer now." Mature spoke.

Greatly intrigued, Ash exclaimed, "Oh, this I want to hear. Please share."

Mature explained from memory, "We are Hakkeshu, servants of Orochi… When we die, we don't go to Heaven or Hell like regular humans. We are simply reincarnated…"

Vice continued, "After Iori attacked us, we started to be reborn … but we didn't die; we were saved just in time … by him. Unfortunately, the transition had already begun, and a part of our souls had already left our bodies."

Mature picked it up, "What you saw were actually those lost pieces of us. All that time in between was how long it took for them to take physical form. Right after that tournament was over, we were already awake, so those living shadows returned to us, adding the power they'd gained on the way."

Vice added, "That's why we're so much stronger than we were in '96."

Ash, now sporting a wide, disturbing grin, responded, "My, my, what a fascinating story. Now, was it so hard to tell me that before?"

Vice bluntly retorted, "Yeah, especially since we didn't know all of that until fifteen minutes ago."

Mature went on to conjecture, "I don't think it's a coincidence either… We haven't killed anyone since we woke up, until just now of course."

His smug smile persisting, Ash offered, "Well, I'm glad I could've been of some help."

Mature spoke to Vice, "It's all back now.. and I guess we should be use to this treatment by now. Compared to the others, this is all business as usual."

"All … except one…" Vice pointed out with the slightest hint of regret. Realizing what was happening to them, she expressed, "Great. Now, I'm thinking about him too. This needs to stop; that whole thing is over. This…" She paused for a moment as what she was about to say sunk in, and continued with oddly pained resolution, "This … is what we have now…"

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_** There we have it; one chapter down. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Next time, we catch up to our heroes, and see what new things have developed for them. Again, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I sincerely hope you come back for more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	2. Under Pressure

_Disclaimer; I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N: **_**Hello, and welcome. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. So, last chapter, we checked on our 'Big Bad', and got an inkling of what he has up his sleeve. Now, we'll check in with our heroes, and there's even a brush with the possible future. Again, I hope you like it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Under Pressure

"You know, it always creeps me out when you dress like that."

Hiroshi and Adel walked through the Amaterasu mansion, but Hiroshi was much more preoccupied with Adel's somewhat emblematic attire. The Bernstein son was clad in an all green business suit … that happened to look exactly like his father's…

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Adel asked in confusion.

"It's just… The symbolism is killing me."

Understand, Adel replied with resignation, "Right. But, what can I do? I take after … him."

Hiroshi put his arm around his friend, and reassured him, "Adel-san, what am I going to do with you? It's like I keep telling you: you're not captive to your genes… We're not doomed to be like our parents. If anything, we can learn from their lives, and even make better decisions."

Adel jokingly said with a smile, "That's easy for you to say. Your parents were practically angels."

Hiroshi persisted, "That's fortunate, but I didn't have to be this way. I could've been a spoiled brat or a psychopath or something."

Adel laughed, saying, "No, you couldn't…"

Hiroshi, taken aback by the reaction, said, "What? I could be a jerk."

Adel confidently reaffirmed with a smile, "No, Hiro, you can't…"

Hiroshi started to retort, but stopped before any words came. It was somewhat because he couldn't, but mostly because he realized it was inane thing to argue over. Finally, the two got to the office, and were promptly greeted with the sight of a small postal box with a note attached sitting on the desk. This mail new to him, Hiroshi grabbed the letter, opening it, before handing the box to Adel to open…

"From Svetlana in Reykjavik, Iceland…" Hiroshi read, "I'm a big fan of yours, and hope you accept my offer: If you're ever in Iceland or ever feeling lonely, feel free to call me. Here's my picture if you're interested…" Hiroshi picked the photo from the envelope, and admired, "Hmm, she is quite beautiful, very beautiful…"

Adel suddenly said, "I think you should call her…"

Hiroshi turned to see as Adel reached in the box. Out of the box, he extracted and held up a black piece of women's lingerie. After only a moment, Adel let out a long, admiring whistle.

Hiroshi reacted with a smile, "One of those, huh? That's number four for this week."

Dumbfounded, Adel asked, "Four a week? Women sending you their underwear… And they all look like this?"

Hiroshi plainly answered, "Pretty much… Then, there's the four marriage proposals I get a week…"

"Man… give me your life, right now." Adel reacted, only half-joking.

Suddenly, an alarm went off; someone was at the door. Hiroshi motioned for the door just as Maxwell and Almeida came in.

"I'll get that." Hiroshi said as he exited.

"Hold on. I'll go with you." Adel offered as he followed behind.

"Actually, Master Adel…" Maxwell said as he held Adel back, "There's something very important we must speak to you about."

Confused, Adel stopped, lose to what it could be… As he said, Hiroshi made his way to the door, and answered to find three fierce looking visitors. The one standing on the left had spiky white hair, a red coat with tails over a blue bodysuit, and a pair of sharp-nailed claws on his hands. The one standing on the right wore white pants, a black shirt, and black arm-length gloves with the fingers exposed, his skin a ghastly pale gray and his long orange hair covering his face. The largest one stood in the middle; He was a Japanese man with blond highlights wearing a black muscle shirt with black dress pants, and a white fur coat draped over his shoulders, his right hand placed in his pocket. There was no mistaking this one; this was the Yakuza boss, Ryuji Yamazaki.

Hiroshi flatly said, "Good evening, gentleman…"

Yamazaki coolly replied, "We sure hope so. May we come in?"

Hiroshi hesitated momentarily before conceding, "Right this way…"

The Amaterasu scion lead his three 'guests' through the halls, and walked backward to watch them, seeing if they steal anything, act suspiciously, etc. Oddly, Yamazaki was the only one looking around, and the other two were just staring at Hiroshi point blank. The clawed one even seemed to be smiling every now and then.

"These are some pretty nice digs you have here." Yamazaki finally said, "Must have cost a fortune…"

Hiroshi plainly said, "This home is custom-built, so… Yes, it is quite expensive."

The Yakuza boss reacted with a smile, "Good to hear…"

"Gentlemen, if I may … To what do I owe this visit?" Hiroshi finally asked.

Yamazaki plainly answered, "We're just here to talk finances…"

Hiroshi thought to himself, "That's what I was afraid of."

Finally, they reached their destination: Having an understandable bad feeling, Hiroshi had actually led them away from his office to somewhere more appropriate. The four stepped into the master ballroom, a titanic, elegant entertainment room that, from the lights and painted walls, seemed almost to be made of gold. On the opposite wall stood large floor-to-ceiling glass doors flanked on either side by floor-to-ceiling dark red flowing drapes. Just outside the doors was a visible balcony. An exceptional marble floor stood underfoot, and above hung multiple golden chandeliers. The ceiling itself was covered by a beautiful mural of a woman looking over celestial plains … as if one were looking into Heaven itself. Immediately, the orange-haired man walked in an oddly-lifeless way right to one of the glass doors and gazed up at the moon…

"What a beautiful night." He mused.

Yamazaki calmly started, "Again, I'm impressed by your fortune. But, I'm not here to look at furniture… Just so you know, this set of claws behind me is Oni Inomura, and my star struck friend over there is Freeman. And in case you didn't know, I'm …"

Hiroshi politely interrupted, "I know of you, Ryuji Yamazaki-sama. So … what does a Yakuza want with me?"

Yamazaki composedly replied, "I thought it'd be obvious, but I'll spill things anyway… You see, my specialty is brokering, securing finances and all that jazz. That's where you come in… I found out recently that you're sitting on quite the fortune… I'll cut to the chase: I'm willing to offer our services for a piece of your sushi. Think about it; we can take you to places."

Hiroshi calmly retorted, "Well, I don't drink. I don't use drugs. I don't gamble… I doubt you can take me anywhere that I can't go to myself… Just what is it you can offer me?"

Yamazaki succinctly and ominously replied, "Protection…"

Mentally preparing, Hiroshi continued as he began to look at all three, "I protect myself just fine … unless this is a shake-down."

The Yakuza boss said with a laugh, "Aren't you smart! But shake-down is such a bad word. I prefer 'effective marketing'."

"Right…" Hiroshi said as he got set, "So, are these foot soldiers … or skilled assassins?"

With that question, Oni started forward, with only Yamazaki holding him back. Freeman instantly peeled his attention away from the night and turned toward Hiroshi, the sound of his nails against the glass ringing out.

An evil smile emerging, Yamazaki replied, "Let's say I like to keep like-minded men around me… But I can call them off if you agree. Otherwise, I can't promise your safety."

Looking at both killers poised to attack, Hiroshi calmly replied, "Hmm… The answer is still no."

"Have it your way…" Yamazaki quickly said as he let Oni go, "He's all yours, boys…"

Hiroshi assumed fighting stance as Freeman and Oni came charging. The proverbial sounds of doom filled the area with the swishing sounds of Oni's clawed fingers against one another, and the scraping of Freeman's nails against the marble. It only took the first exchange for Hiroshi to find out what he was facing. Oni arrived first, causing Hiroshi to block with his arm, and immediately he felt his forearm go numb from what he recognized as static energy coming from the claws. Swiftly, Hiroshi motioned Oni out of the way as Freeman came in close behind. Hiroshi, his arm still numb, blocked an incoming sweeping slash with his leg, and instantly felt his shin being cut by the impact before kicking Freeman aside.

Hiroshi, to say the least, was in serious danger against two natural born killers. Oni was a storm of manic energy that barely registered damage and just kept coming. Freeman, meanwhile, contorted and bent in all different directions, allowing him to attack in different ways and making him harder to hit. Even then, he seemed to feel little pain and actually enjoyed being hurt, laughing whenever it happened.

With all this combined, Hiroshi became pretty cut up rather fast. Meanwhile, as he watched on, Yamazaki felt himself slipping. His blood began to rush inside him, and his grin grew wider as he started cackling to himself. Most telling was his left arm dangling precariously in 'ready' position.

Hiroshi frantically thought to himself, "I can't take this much longer. There's only one way out: I have to use … that …"

* * *

Adel asked in confusion, "Mr. Maxwell, Mrs. Almeida, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Almeida began, concern evident in her voice, "It's about young Hiroshi. We're … concerned about him."

Even more confused now, Adel said, "Hiro? What's wrong with him? Is he sick?"

Almeida continued, "No, it's not that. It's about this upcoming competition. We're just … really concerned for his safety."

Adel tried to reassure them, saying with a smile, "Oh, I don't think you both need to worry. I've seen him training lately. He's probably better than I've ever seen him…"

"But that's what has us so anxious." Almeida expressed.

Maxwell explained, "You see, Master Adel… Master Hiroshi isn't just improving himself; he's pushing himself past his very limits. While that's not a bad thing, it's the extent he's going that worries us."

"Okay; you have my attention."

Maxwell continued, "Well, you're aware there are certain rules and limitations the Amaterasu abide by. Master Hiroshi, I'm afraid … has driven himself past some of them."

Adel reacted with worry and shock, "What? How has he… What's going to happen to him?"

Maxwell solemnly relayed, "He's been spending a lot of time studying the archives and family text, and through them, he's been expanding his repertoire … with techniques from the main style, ones he's been forbidden to use! By mastering them, he's put in serious risk every time he uses them. He's in danger of extreme fatigue, some backfire and hurt him as well, and some even shorten his lifespan with use… There's even one technique that, if he ever uses it, would cause his immediate death!"

Almeida, close to tears now from the last bit of truth, "We've tried to deter him and ease him away from this as best we can, but it's been to no avail. He feels he needs to use them in order for you three to succeed. More and more, it seems like there's nothing we can do."

"I can see why you're worried," Adel responded, "But, he loves you two, and, if you can't get through to him, what can I do?"

Maxwell replied, "That's what we wanted to ask of you… Master Adel, we really need you to watch out for him, and be especially vigilant when fighting alongside him. That way, he won't have to do anything drastic."

Almeida added, "Adel, please; we're begging you. Please, watch out for our Hiroshi."

Adel confidently said, "You don't have to worry. I promise I will."

* * *

Preparing for what he was planning, Hiroshi got some space, blasting Oni back with 'Heaven's Brace' and knocking Freeman with a 'Divine Press'. He wasted no time in using his breathing room, glowing momentarily and raising a fist as he reared back…

"Amaterasu Forbidden Art…" Hiroshi thought as initiated the attack.

A spectacular collision was inevitable. Oni and Freeman came rushing in again… Yamazaki's eyes and smile continued to grow wider and wider… Small streams of light formed in the air and gathered into Hiroshi's body, the aura around him growing fiercer and fiercer by the second…

"Infinity Overload…" Hiroshi thought out the next part of the attack.

Just before the impact, the world seemed to go silent… The lights and aura disappeared, and Hiroshi slammed his fist into the ground… A massive eruption of white flames shot up around him and reached all the way up to the ceiling, his form disappearing behind it! Oni and Freeman were blasted back toward Yamazaki, and all three 'mad men' looked up to an amazing sight: Behind the flames, they could see the figure of 'Nazo no Onna', the 'Mysterious Woman', slowly rising up into the air! Finally, after a few moments, the flames dispersed, and Hiroshi was revealed kneeling where he was, his attacking hand still in place.

Hiroshi looked up with his eyes glowing with intensity, only lifting his head, and said, "You picked … the wrong time to challenge me…"

Unable to hold himself any longer, Yamazaki began to rave, cackling loudly, "I'll fight you! I'll beat you up… I'll tear you to pieces. You're all mine!"

Finally, Yamazaki charged forward with crazed laughter, and began slashing away with 'Judgment Dagger'. Hiroshi managed to dodge, though his clothes were still slit, and countered with 'Heaven's Brace', sending the knife flying into the wall. The mad Yakuza boss quickly attacked with a rapid-fire series of 'Snake Slashes' from both hands, pummeling Hiroshi despite the latter being in blocking position, and finally propelled him backward with the 'Drill' whirlwind punch. Hiroshi rolled away and immediately responded by firing the massive fireball he usually reserved for the end of 'Angel Outburst' with his new danger attack called 'Reverent Saber'. He didn't have time to enjoy a successful hit as Yamazaki instantly struck back with a 'Guillotine'.

Hiroshi continued to fight for survival, but gaining any kind of advantage was difficult with the Yakuza boss' insane defense and excellent game of keep away. All his moves were suited for locking down his enemies and limiting movement with moves like 'Snake Slash', 'Bombshell Bada-Bing', 'Sadomoso', and 'Double Return'. His dirtier tactics, 'Spray Sand' and 'Fight of Tempering', were less effective being used on a clean floor, but were still good at keeping distance. Hiroshi took a pounding from the vicious and experienced brawler.

In desperation, Hiroshi let loose for one long exchange. He attacked from above with 'Divine Dive', crushing a 'Snake Slash Upper' and staggering the Yakuza boss. The Amaterasu Scion immediately when into a string of attacks and transitioned into 'Angel Outburst'. Three-fourths of the way through, he canceled once again into his 'Heaven Nova', leveling Yamazaki and putting him down for a short while. Momentarily however, the Yakuza boss nonchalantly rose to his feet with a chuckle…

Once again relaxed and calm, Yamazaki said, "You know something, kid. I like ya. You got some real bite."

Hiroshi cautiously relaxed a bit as he reacted, "So… Does that mean we're done and no more of these … 'talks'."

"Yeah, for now anyway while I'm in a good mood…" Yamazaki said. He walked up, picking up his fur coat on the way, and placed a hand on Hiroshi's shoulder as he continued, "Kid, if you ever need a job, look me up and I'll make space for ya… Let's roll, boys."

As their leader commanded, the three 'mad men' started to leave, Hiroshi slowly turning his back to them. Freeman, however, continued to stare at Hiroshi, and soon stopped.

Freeman focused completely on Hiroshi, thinking, "This glorious night cannot be wasted. Blood must be spilled…"

The serial killer ran full speed at the Amaterasu Scion, ready to claim his life. His back turned, Hiroshi saw Adel enter the room … and immediately sprint toward him. Adel promptly dashed past Hiroshi and met Freeman with a powerful rejection: his new danger move called 'Urteil'! The young Bernstein grabbed Freeman before he could get any closer, and began siphoning energy into Freeman's body while detonating it causing explosions of energy to burst from the serial killer's body. Feeling his power inevitably lessen from the attack, Adel ended with one final blast, propelling the killer backward and sending him spiraling right to Yamazaki's feet…

Gleefully cackling, Yamazaki raved as he lightly kicked Freeman, "That's what you get! I told you to listen to me, didn't I? Now, I said let's go, so let's go!"

Taking the hint, Freeman picked himself up, and the three 'mad men' finally left. Inherently weakened by 'Urteil', Adel slumped to one knee, his breathing heavy as his heart raged inside his chest, even shaking ever-so-slightly. Hiroshi quickly kneeled next to him, and helped his friend to his feet.

Hiroshi reacted with concern, "Adel-san, thanks for that … but to use that technique…"

Adel feigned insouciance, "Hey, I couldn't let you have all the fun."

His anxiety not waning, Hiroshi retorted, "But, you haven't perfected 'Urteil' yet. It obviously still has a negative effect on you."

Adel continued trying to wave it off, "What better way to practice than in a live situation? Now, I know I can do it at a moment's notice, and it has good practicality. It helped saved you."

Hiroshi expressed, "Yeah, and I'm grateful for that. But it still worries me just how much 'Urteil' takes out of you."

Adel finally spoke with honesty, "Listen, if I'd gotten here sooner, you wouldn't have been in that mess. We could have driven them back sooner. I can't let anything happen to you, Hiro."

Hiroshi smirked at the comment, saying, "Thanks, Adel-san. I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to you either … including starvation. Come on; let's go to the kitchen, and I'll fix something for ya."

"Finally!" Adel exclaimed, "I thought I was going to have beg for some food."

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**Okay, there you have it. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. By the way, did you notice the not so subtle hint at a possible team? Anyway, next time, we'll meet the third team, and the back-story of Ash's return. Again, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back to read again. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	3. Up to Speed

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N: **_** Hello and thank you for stopping by. Last time, we saw what the heroes have been doing. This time, we'll meet the third team, and get the details on Ash's 'return'. Warning for those who don't know the storyline for KOFXIII: There are some mild spoilers about the ending, so read with caution. You should be able to tell when they're coming. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Up to Speed

After Kyo and Benimaru finally managed to make contact with their friends, it was time for Adel and Hiroshi to meet them, and for everyone to get on the same page. All four had settled in the Amaterasu as they waited for the final three to arrive, the two resident cooks, Hiroshi and Benimaru, working in the kitchen.

"Benimaru-san, would you please taste one of these?" Hiroshi asked as he pulled something out of his oven, "I'd appreciate your opinion on them?"

As requested, Benimaru quickly picked up a piece of the finger food and ate it. What he consumed was a light, well-seasoned golden nugget of cheese and jalapeno pepper, hot but not too spicy. It was quite good and effective for its purpose … but The Shooting Star wasn't going to tell him that.

Deliberately understating, Benimaru nonchalantly commented, "Well, you know… it's okay, I guess."

Hiroshi reacted with slight disappointment, "Oh… Okay. So, what do you suggest I do to them?"

Benimaru sidestepped the question, offering, "Tell you what… How about I make something?"

Hiroshi said in confusion, "Um… Are you sure? You are still my guest after all."

The Shooting Star confidently replied, "Oh, I'm sure I can whip something up in no time."

Hiroshi pushed further, "Really, Benimaru-san, that's not necessary. I've got everything under control. I must insist…"

Benimaru quickly reacted with surprising hostility, "I said … I got it."

Hiroshi could only lift his hands, surrendering to his guest's wish. Benimaru, having made his point, turned only to realize, he'd forgotten something very important.

Benimaru let out a sigh and asked in slight defeat, "So, where is … everything?"

Hiroshi inquired as he was getting the picture, "Benimaru-san, I hope I'm not getting my signals crossed, but … you seem to be really hostile toward me. Did I … offend you in some way? Or insult you at all?"

Benimaru slowly shook his head in the negative and admitted, "No, it's nothing you did… Believe it or not, I guess I'm a bit jealous of you."

Hiroshi continued, "This is going to seem like a naïve question but … why would you be jealous of me?"

The Shooting Star chuckled and replied, "Yeah, that is a naïve question…"

"Humor me, please."

Benimaru soon spoke truthfully, "Seriously… With you just arriving out of thin air, I keep having flashbacks of when we all first started. I mean, the buzz around you is red hot right now. You're in demand, a hot commodity; people are asking us about you. And the worst part… it doesn't seem to faze you at all. I don't know … I guess I'm just feeling a bit old."

Hiroshi reassured with a smile, "Well, I don't think you should worry about that. I've seen a lot of your matches, and you're still 'The Shooting Star' in my eyes. From a fighter's perspective, I pity whatever happens to the opponent who thinks you're 'old'."

"Hmm… You are good at that whole 'saying-the-right-thing-at-the-right-time' idea, aren't you? Still … thanks."

"It's no problem. But you want to know something… There's something you have that I don't too..."

Benimaru replied from a slightly cynical view, "Yeah, right. Like what?"

Hiroshi said honestly, "… Friends and family. All those things you said before, they're nice, but Adel-san, notwithstanding, I don't really have anyone to share it with. Maxwell-sama and Almeida-chan have each other, and Adel-san has Rose-chan … but I'm sort of just a third wheel. Then, there's what happened last year… Because of all that, I can't really enjoy any of this, as much as I should at least."

"Hmm… Now, that's something I can help you with." Benimaru walked over and put an arm around Hiroshi's shoulders, "You can count me as your friend. Anything you need, I'll make it happen."

Hiroshi reacted with surprise, but managed a smile anyway, "Benimaru-san… That's very … gracious of you. Would you really do that for me?"

"Of course…" Benimaru said with a smile, "I might even be able to steal some of that thunder of yours…Still, I do feel bad about being a jerk to you. I could still make something if you want."

"Again, thanks, but I don't think you should. I don't know if our guests will be staying that long. I don't want to be wasteful now…"

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, filling the room with a faraway fire engine-like siren. Benimaru jumped at the suddenness of it and what it could be alerting to. Hiroshi, however, smiled as he knew what it meant.

"Excellent; our guests are here…" The Amaterasu Scion happily said.

At the door, Adel let in the third team, consisting of three young women. The youngest-looking one had her black hair tied in a long ponytail, red eyes, an indigo dress with light blue trim and black sleeves, indigo knee high socks over black and light blue sneakers, a light blue ascot tied in front, and black gloves. The eldest looking was also the most striking, being 6'6" and a half a foot taller than Adel, green eyes, and having purple hair with one long lock arcing backward. She wore orange pants with red flared bottoms and straps on both hips, red elbow-length gloves with flared edges, a black strap necklace, and a purple corset top. In the middle was the most eager one, having red hair and brown eyes. This teen wore a green shirt with a purple heart outline in the center, a white cloth jacket with purple trim wrapped around her waist by the sleeves, a red plaid skirt over black bicycle shorts, green and purple sneakers matching her shirt, colored jewelry of a bracelet and necklace, and gloves.

The enthusiastic red-haired girl and the purple-haired Amazon looked around, while the girl in purple seemed generally disinterested. Hiroshi, Kyo, and Benimaru arrived seconds later to greet them…

The girl in the green shirt ran up and hugged both Kyo and Benimaru, saying, "Benimaru-san! Kyo-niisan! It's great to see you two again!"

Benimaru reacted with a smile, "It's good to see you too; you sure seem to be in high spirits…"

Kyo added, feeling very uncomfortable, "Yeah, you're just as excitable as ever."

The girl went on as she continued, "I'm so glad you called. It's been so long since we've seen each other…" Looking at the other two, she asked, "Are these the two friends you guys talked about?"

Benimaru cordially began, "Oh, right… Ladies, this is Hiroshi Amaterasu and Adelheid…" After deliberately leaving out Adel's last name, he turned his attention around, "Guys, the girl in purple over there is Miu Kurosaki, the gorgeous Amazon standing next to her is Jun Kagami, and this livewire here is Moe Habana."

Hiroshi said as he respectfully began bowing and shaking the girl's hands, "You know, Kyo-san. I think I have to hang out with you more often…" He stopped at Jun and said as he lightly kissed the back of her hand, "Seeing as you keep such beautiful company."

Flattered, Jun said with a smile, "Well, aren't you something? Kyo, you never told us you knew such a handsome guy, and so well-mannered."

Hiroshi said with a smile, "I do the best I can. I believe it's required in the presence of an obviously classy lady such as you."

"Ooh, I guess the rumors of you being a charmer are true."

"Charmer? I simply admire women … especially exceptional ones like you, Moe-chan, and Miu-chan." Hiroshi then turned his attention to the silent girl, saying, "How are you, by the way? Are you comfortable?"

After a half-hearted shrug from Miu, Jun translated, "Oh that just means she's fine… She's not big on conversation."

Hiroshi said with a smile, "That's alright; silence is a respected choice… Now then, if you'll follow me, I'll show you all around the house."

As Hiroshi led them all inside, Moe, Jun, Kyo, and Benimaru looked around the opulent dwelling in silent awe, and Miu was even silently impressed though she only viewed with her eyes. The only two unaffected by the sights were Hiroshi and Adel, the only two having seen the place on a regular basis.

Jun said in awe, "This is quite an impressive place you have."

Moe added with glee, "And it's so big. It's more like a castle than a mansion."

Hiroshi smoothly turned into a moonwalk, and said with a smile, "Thank you. This house was originally a small hotel until my grandparents decided to turn it into a sanctuary, a safe haven for our family and friends… Actually, there are still traces of the hotel around … like this for instance."

As they all entered the new area, Jun and Moe both let out gasps of amazement, and Benimaru let out a long whistle with the same thought. They had entered a large oval, split-level entrance hall resembling a luxury hotel reception area. The floor was covered in dark red carpet with elaborate gold patterns throughout it, and the walls were a pristine white. On both levels were multiple doors.

Stopping in the middle, Hiroshi said, "This is the nexus of the entire house, the exact center of the mansion. Nearly everything is accessible from this point."

Jun asked out of intrigue, "Interesting. So just what do you have access to, if I may ask?"

Hiroshi expressed, "You most certainly may. Up the stairs and forward are the bed rooms and a forked hallway. The right hallway takes you to the pools, the door in the middle is the gym, and the left hallway is the movie theater…"

Confused, Benimaru asked, "Wait? Did you say pool? On the second floor?"

"Yes, two actually; one on the first floor, another on the second, and a waterslide in the middle to connect the two."

Moe reacted excitedly, "Cool. But what about that theater?"

Hiroshi continued, "It has a regulation theater screen and stadium seating… Then, on the second floor behind you, the left hallway leads to the bowling alley and roller rink, and the right hallway leads to the arcade and lounge area, where we can talk things over."

Uninterested, Kyo asked, "This place is a regular funhouse. You got a garage around here?"

Hiroshi simply point to a first level door, and Kyo instantly went toward it. Kyo simply opened the door … and recoiled from what he saw.

Kyo exclaimed, his voice given a prominent echo, "Whoa! How big is this? What kind of cars do you have in here?"

Hiroshi coolly answered, "It's a 20 car garage. My car company keeps all prototypes and concept cars in there, hence the more advanced-looking ones."

"Alright; I give up. I'm impressed." Kyo relented.

"Now, that's something I've never heard before…" Benimaru asked, "Hiroshi-san, I bet you have something outside too?"

Hiroshi was happy to confirm. He snapped the fingers of his left hand, and the drapes to left of the room pulled away. This revealed a glass door leading outside with a large tennis court just beyond it. With a snap of his right hand, the drapes to the right of the room pulled away, and revealed another glass door leading outside, this one having a basketball court just beyond it.

Hiroshi said with a smile, "You would win that bet, Benimaru-san."

Moe, barely able to contain herself, almost pleaded, "Amaterasu-sama, we don't have to have that meeting right now, do we? I mean, would it be alright if … we took a, uh … better look around?"

Hiroshi courteously said, "Of course, my 'castle' is open to you. And please, Moe-chan; 'Hiroshi' is fine."

Moe happily said, "Thanks!"

With that permission, the group scattered. Moe eagerly grabbed Jun's hand, and pulled her toward the roller rink. Kyo headed into the garage…

Hiroshi quietly requested, "Adel-san, could you go in there with Kyo-san and make sure he doesn't get too excited, please?"

"Sure thing, Hiro." Adel asked.

As Adel went into the garage, Benimaru said, "Well, I've got to see this pool… By the way, Hiroshi-san, where is the restroom?"

"This used to be a hotel; there's a bathroom in every room."

Benimaru gave a knowing nod and went off. After a moment, Hiroshi noticed Miu standing in place.

Hiroshi generously asked, "Miu-chan, is everything alright?" Do you need anything?"

Miu simply shook her head in the negative, and, satisfied, Hiroshi started off until…

"You have a nice home. It feels … warm." Miu finally said.

"Thank you. Your compliment does me honor." Hiroshi humbly responded.

Miu heard the humility in his voice, and she could see the honesty on his face. Finally … she cracked the slightest of smiles.

After some time, everyone gathered in the lounge for their meeting. The three women were seated, Jun in a plush chair while Moe and Miu sat on the couch. Kyo and Benimaru played a game of pool. Hiroshi silently sat off to the side, and Adel stood close to the three guests. Meanwhile, Moe was partaking in the 'snacks' Hiroshi had prepared.

Moe raved as she eats another, "Hiroshi-san, these are so delicious!"

"Well, I'm really glad you like them…" Hiroshi shot Benimaru a smirk before continuing, "But don't thank me. Benimaru-san is the one who made them."

"Really? Well, these are excellent, Benimaru-san!" Moe said.

Benimaru gave Hiroshi a grateful nod and said, "Thanks, Moe-chan…"

Getting to the business at hand, Jun said, "So, what's the plan? I know there are already 16 teams set up. How are we getting in?"

"That's where I come in…" Adel handed them individual envelopes with red seals on them, and sat in a chair opposite Jun as he continued, "In sight of last year's success, I've expanded the field of teams to 20. You three are my honorary selection."

"Cool!" Moe exclaimed, "So, there will be extra matches?"

"Yes, but maybe not for you all personally since you'll be placed into the shuffle with the other teams."

Jun then asked, "Alright; so, we're going after this guy who tried to steal the three sacred treasures, huh? What's the story for this Ash character anyway?"

Benimaru told, "Ash had stolen the treasures from Yagami and Chizuru-sama, and then he set his sights on Kyo… But in the thirteenth KOF, he lost. Elisabeth-chan and her team got there before us, and all three saw him perish."

Kyo took a pool shot as he added, "But not long after… he suddenly returned, and I think started stalking me. Finally, Yuki-chan and I were … uh, in the middle of something … when he finally attacked. I held him off when he suddenly disappeared. The worse part of it: even though Yagami and Chizuru-san both have their treasures back… Ash still used some of their powers he got from them…"

Moe asked in subtle shock, "So, this guy just comes back to life, and he's better than ever? Sounds like he's not just any regular jerk. He sounds like … something else."

"All the more reason to stop him before he can execute any of his plans." Adel said.

Kyo added, "Yeah, and it doesn't help that he has two new strong running mates who know all about us…"

The Amaterasu Scion let out a soft groan, and looked down slightly as he swung his barstool around to the side.

Noticing this, Miu asked, "Were you … close to them?"

Adel, seeing his friend's reluctance to answer, replied for him, "Yeah, he was… Hiro took care of them when they were comatose; they were like sisters to him…"

Moe said with compassion, "And they still betrayed you? That's terrible; I can't imagine how it hurt you."

Hiroshi somberly replied, "Yes; they betrayed me … in the worst way. And it does hurt … all the time…"

"I am skeptical." Miu oddly said.

Hiroshi reacted with confusion, "What do you mean, Miu-chan?"

Miu honestly expressed, "I am skeptical about you, Hiroshi-san. You are exceptionally kind, and you obviously still care for them. I wonder about your response if you have to face them."

Hiroshi replied, his solemn tone holding, "I wonder too. But, they made their choice; I always considered the possibility they would leave me eventually, after all. Still, Ash needs to be stopped, and, if we have to go through them first, then … so be it. If necessity isn't enough … I'm sure my anger will carry me through."

Kyo confidently said, "Not if I get to Ash first."

Benimaru finally asked, "So, ladies… We could really use your help. What do you say? Will you give us a hand?"

"Count me in!" Moe enthusiastically exclaimed.

Jun said with a smile, "Of course. Was there any doubt?"

Miu nonchalantly said, "I guess I'll help too."

Adel responded, running down some details, "Good. Simply report to the festival in two weeks. The time and place will be sent to you."

"Cool; I'm out of here." Kyo said.

Agreeing with the idea, Adel said, "Yes, I'm leaving too. See you around, Hiro."

"Come on, girls." Jun said, "We should go too."

Moe stopped and, as Kyo and Adel exited, suggested, "Actually … I don't really want to leave just yet. Maybe we can stay a little longer … maybe even spend the night."

As Jun and Miu looked at Moe in surprise, Hiroshi asked in confusion, "You want to sleep over … in my house?"

"Well, yeah…" Moe entreated, "I mean, this is a hotel and all."

"Hmm. That's a very weird thing to ask someone, but …" Hiroshi said before a slight smile emerged, "Alright. Like you said, there's plenty of room, and company is always welcome."

Moe joyfully jumped up and down, hugged Hiroshi about the neck in gratitude, and ran off into the house.

Jun lightheartedly rolled her eyes and said as she put a hand on Hiroshi's shoulder, "I'm sorry about this. I hope we're not causing you too much trouble."

Hiroshi replied with a smile, "Don't apologize. It's no trouble at all. It'll be nice to hear something other than silence for a change. It will definitely be good to see people, especially you, other than the ones in pictures."

Jun giggled and said, "You know, I'll have to watch out for you."

With that, Jun walked off into the house, and Miu, after flashing a brief smile, disappeared after the others.

Hiroshi then said as he turned, "Benimaru-san, you wouldn't mind staying a little longer and helping me with din… Huh?"

Benimaru was nowhere to be found! Hiroshi took a closer look, and saw the cause: Benimaru was already out the door and starting down the hall…

The Shooting Star exclaimed from down the hall, "Way ahead of you, Hiro."

The Amaterasu Scion let out a brief chuckle, and started after everyone else.

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**There you have it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Next time, we'll get a look into some of the other side-stories and see the actions of other teams. Again, I hope you enjoyed, reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back to read again. Please review, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review **


	4. Run This Southtown

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters _

_**A/N: **_**Hello, welcome to my story, and thank you for reading. Well, this time, we're going to start one of the side-stories for the tournament. This one has the return of three of the (imo) better bosses in the SNK annals, and we'll see they mean business. Now then, let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Run This (South) Town

Night-time in Southtown… This was the time that the city's hierarchy did all their business. This was the time when good head home, and only the brave and strong … or desperate … or shady stayed for very long. This metropolis was under a distinct pecking order of unofficial figureheads and 'staff' running the city behind closed doors. It had been that way for a long time… But this night was different. There was just something in the air, a feeling of foreboding, of a coming conflict, and, oddly enough … of change.

In 'Free Field', a certain 'businessman' was ordering some of his underlings around. A large, heavily-muscled man of 6'3", he had black hair with white streaks along the sides, and a white goatee, he continuing to rub the long scar across his throat. This man was none other than Duke, and he had a shipment he need to get out.

"You two make sure everything's inside." Duke barked.

Both underlings obeyed and disappeared into the darkness. It was immediately followed by the slight sounds of a scuffle … and both came flying back right at Duke! The boss calmly sidestepped one, and casually swiped the other away. Not long after, the culprit slowly stepped out of the shadows. It was a gargantuan man of 6'11" with snow white hair, wearing no shoes, red karate pants with a black belt, a long black cape draped over his shoulders, his green eyes peering out from behind a red demon-looking mask…

"Are you Duke, 'The Man Hell Coughed Up'?"

Duke hostilely replied, "Yeah. So, what's it to you ugly?"

The new man said, "My name is Grant, and I'm here to challenge you."

"You interrupted me for that? You will regret this!" Duke proclaimed.

The Man Hell Coughed Up reared back before sending a firestorm across the ground. Grant, with force from his punch, produced a whirlwind, stopping the attack in front of himself.

Grant let out a brief laugh and commented, "I admire your bravery to attack me first… but I advise you to hit harder than that if you want to fall me."

Duke scoffed, "I see you're more than the average … but your end is still near; you'll pay … with your blood." He rubbed his scar as he suggested, "Still, I promise you'll enjoy it."

With that, Duke raised his fists up, and Grant crossed his arms in front of his chest…

_**Party Crasher**_

A large man wearing a blue long coat with white fur trim, a brown vest and shoes, white pants, with his head shaved smooth save for a moustache and his eyes hidden behind dark shades, Mr. Big was the epitome of 'big time'. The gang leader, on this night, was enjoying his self-appointed 'night off', partying and having a good time at the Oriental Casino 'Woo'. He was thoroughly engaged in drink and women, and was in the middle of an impressive winning streak. Every roll was the right number. Every hand he was dealt was winner. Every spin of the wheel fell on his spot. On this night, if he put a revolver with five bullets to his head and pulled the trigger, he would have gotten the empty slot. Mr. Big loved this night.

With his two female companions for the night at his sides, Mr. Big finally relaxed in the lounge, saying as he sat, "Ladies, do I know how to throw a party or what? I know you're enjoying yourselves because you'll never have a bad time with Mr. Big, baby! What do you say we kick this party into high gear…?"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the air, glaring even from behind Mr. Big's shades. Everything melted away in the light, all his senses went dull, and lasted for several moments. After a moment, the light fades, and his senses returned to find something really eerie: nothing. The recently lively and bustling casino was now utterly silent and devoid of any other living soul! The chiming machines were now powerless. The money he had won and the champagne he'd ordered had completely disappeared. The whole place looked completely undisturbed … as if no one had ever been there all night!

Mr. Big muttered to himself, "What in the he-?"

"Now, that is priceless. I live for looks just like the one you have right now."

Another person slowly walked up, seemingly appearing out of thin air. It was a young man in a white suit, a red pocket handkerchief and frilled ascot, white derby hat, and a black shirt. He had blond hair, red eyes with three painted tear lines under his left, and twirled a cane with an eyeball as the handle.

Mr. Big hostilely scowled, "Who are you? What kind of game are you playing?"

The young man replied with a sinister smirk, "Of course, allow me to introduce myself: my name is White … and this isn't a game, at least concerning you anyway. In the meantime, I'm overjoyed that you enjoyed my dolls…"

Confused, Mr. Big slowly looked next to himself, and see the girls. The living, breathing, giggling girls from seconds ago … were now life-size, lifeless marionettes, their eerie smiles simply painted on! Mr. Big jumped up in shock as White let out a laugh of pleasure.

Pulling his Rattan sticks from inside his coat, Mr. Big said, "Alright, clown. I don't know what kind of freak you are, but it won't matter when I'm done drumming your pale body to paste."

White feigned taking offense, responded, "Ouch! That was a little too harsh. And after I went through so much trouble to give you a relaxing night."

Mr. Big said with a surprise, "What are you babbling about? I've been planning this for weeks."

As he waved his cane side-to-side to the negative, White replied with a smug smirk, "Au contrar. It came to you this morning, and you practically sleepwalked through the day… I've had you under my spell all this time."

"Hmph. Obviously, you don't know a lot about me. If you did… you would know how much I hate having my chain yanked. But I know some things about you… You said your name's White, right? Yeah, you're the leader of those new rackets in town. You know, I've never seen so many defections, and all of them going to your side. Well, reality check, bozo. You ain't sweet-talking me."

White chuckled, his smug smile withstanding, "Actually, I'm not here on a personal business, though tempting. I'm here on a more … 'messy' agenda."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm not exactly known for my mercy, and you're not exactly a good fighter from what I hear … as in you don't duck or jump or …"

With speed and ferocity, Mr. Big hopped the table, charging hard at White, and brought both clubs crashing down … only to let out a slight gasp of surprise at the result. White had avoided injury by blocking the attack with his cane with surprising strength!

White laughed evilly as he held his ground, "Pray tell, you weren't going to say 'block', were you?"

Suddenly, an after-image split from him and glided backward. The after-image soon became solid and the original disappeared, his form of teleportation…

White continued, "The funny part is you are right, to a point. The last time I rose up, I was … unprepared. But I've covered my bases this time, and am more than ready. I mean, what kind of boss would I be if I couldn't do things even my minions could manage?"

"Well, good for you, but it won't save you from this beating. Still, if you really think you can take me…" Mr. Big twirled his rattan sticks in his hands as he challenged, "Come on, big guy!"

As Mr. Big took his stance, White advised, "Careful what you wish for…"

Getting a jump, White pointed his cane and the 'eye' on the end glowed, filling the room with another intense blast of white light…

_**Castle Siege**_

Inside the Mittelbirge Castle in the German mountains, a certain Duke was enjoying a peaceful evening, alone in his den playing piano. An imposing man of 6' 7", the duke had purple hair and a prominent moustache, a robe draped over his muscular torso. This was the Duke of Stroheim, Wolfgang Krauser. Suddenly, he was startled at the sound of clapping. Krauser quickly looked up to see a visitor step out of the shadows of the room. Before him stood a sophisticated-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes, clad in a white suit with royal blue-trimmings, white gloves, and a long white overcoat.

"Good evening." Krauser calmly greeted his company, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Surprising… Most would demand to know who I am and how I got in."

Krauser responded, "The fact you're standing here and without a single injury at that paints you as a truly skilled fighter in my mind. As for the first mystery … you look like the kind of person to tell me who you are, regardless of situation."

The man complimented, "I'm glad your eye is as keen as ever. As for your latter assumption, you are indeed correct… My name is Kain R. Henlein, and you and I are related by way of Geese Howard. You half-brother is in fact my brother-in-law."

"A pleasure, but I doubt you came all this way to establish familial relations."

"Naturally; this visit is purely business."

Krauser stood and circled around the piano, saying, "Hmm; fine. Let's hear it. What's your end game?"

Kain cleared his throat and explained as he slowly began to pace, "Very well… I have a thorough stake in the Second Southtown, the city's newest borough built at the site of the recent explosion in 2000, and I'm looking to expand my philosophy to the rest of the metropolis. You see, the people in Southtown have grown … weak and complacent, bias and unfocused by emotion, spoiled by peace and comfort. From what I've seen, it's like they're not even alive at all. I'm going to change that; I'm going to make them come alive … by necessity."

Krauser, now pacing counter to Kain, asked further, "That's highly ambitious intent; it won't be easy to change people's perspective. Just how do you plan to bring this to pass?"

Kain continued with a small smile, "Simple. Once I gain control, I'll bring Southtown to its knees, and descend it into chaos. Then, when the people have to struggle and fight just to survive… Then, they'll know what it is to live, and they'll appreciate their lives."

Krauser remained silent for a moment as he soaked everything in, and responded, "That's an effective strategy… A bit extreme, but it should have the desired effect. Still … That doesn't answer why you're here. I no longer have any stake in Southtown, and frankly, I was enjoying my retirement."

"Oh, I know that, but … you're close enough to my true target to give him a chill down his spine…"

Getting the implication, Krauser said, "I understand… Must we do this at this moment, because I would hate to sully my casual wear?"

"Oh, no; by all means. I have time."

"Very well… Come to the ballroom in fifteen minutes… I'll be waiting."

Fifteen minutes passed, and as directed, Kain made his way to the Mittelbirge ballroom. The large hall was covered in gold and adorned with dragon statues all over. In the middle sat a grand staircase, and to the side was an area where an orchestra would traditionally sit. In the center with his back-turned was a battle-ready Krauser, wearing large shoulder armor, golden shin-guards, and a long red cape.

Without turning, Krauser said, "I'll warn you now: once we start, we will not stop. I will not hold any punches or show any mercy."

Kain simply replied, "I would expect no less. Fight with your best or be cut down. That philosophy we do share."

"As you are my enemy…" Krauser's voice gained a dramatic echo and his cape starts billowing from power as he proclaimed, "I'll chisel your gravestone. Sleep well."

Krauser turned quickly and, with a simple flexing of his muscles, his armor exploded off his body. Kain, returning the show of force, raised both arms out to his side, and purple flames began to billow off his body and clothes.

With a smirk, Kain said, "You will discover your weakness in my flames."

With only one last thing to do, both went into fighting stance…

_**Shaken Order**_

The next morning, very early the next morning, Geese Howard jumped awake for seemingly little reason. Immediately, an odd feeling completely washed over him, something oddly … refreshing but still very uncertain. It was as if something huge had just taken place … that could change everything. Suddenly, an animated Billy Kane came running into the room, out of breath and nervous.

"I assume this is for good reason, Billy." Geese said with slight irritation.

His anxiety obvious, Billy exclaimed, "Sir, you have to come and see this… Someone sent you a big 'message'…"

This left Geese wondering. He knew a 'message' was usually a show of force; it was nothing new, but what kind of message could disturb Billy so much? And how could such a message be sent? With that, Geese climbed out of bed, and he and Billy made their way down to the doors of Geese Tower, where they found Hopper and Ripper surveying the scene: At the four men's feet laid Duke and Mr. Big, sprawled across the steps, both in ravaged and in horrible condition!

As for Duke, Geese had never met him, but he had heard many stories of 'The Man Hell Coughed Up'. Here, however, laid this fearsome man, face down and rough shape. His unconscious body bore multiple cuts and bruises, and even his clothes were torn. Next to him laid prone Mr. Big, his sunglasses cracked, his once good clothes now ruffled and disheveled. What was more disturbing was that he was out cold but he was still muttering something about clowns and dolls!

Geese questioned as he tried to process it all, "When did you find them? Did you see who could have dropped them off?"

Ripper promptly answered, "We just found them recently, but they don't look like they've been here long."

Hopper quickly added, "We checked the surrounding area, but there's no sign of whom or what did this and/or dumped them here."

Even the powerful Geese Howard thought this was a disturbing message, considering the caliber of fighters turned victims, not just in how but also who. Finally, Geese had an idea. There was only one person he knew of that was anywhere near capable enough to pull this off. It was long shot indeed, but it was still a possibility. He quickly rushed back inside to make a call, his associates right behind.

Meanwhile, the two senders had watched the entire scenario play out, perched on a nearby rooftop. White, a little disheveled, was rubbing an electrical burn out of his hat, and his suit was marred by several drops of blood, but he was basically unscathed. Next to him, Grant stood with light bruises on his chest, some scratched on his mask, and the edge of his cape singed, but he also was mostly in good shape.

White commented with a devilish grin, "Looks like we got our point across. I wonder if they like our little care package."

Grant responded as he turned and started off, "We should return to the palace. Kain should be on his way."

"Not much of a conversationist, are we…?" White said as he followed. Then, noticing something, White exclaimed, "Ugh. He got blood on my suit. That's never going to come out now…"

Inside the tower, with Billy, Hopper, and Ripper alongside him, Geese went right for his phone and dialed a familiar number…

"Hello?" A voice unknown to Geese answered.

"Put Krauser on the phone." Geese strongly demanded.

The other man calmly responded, "I'm sorry, but Wolfgang Krauser is taking a long rest and can't be awakened right now. I'm afraid he's in no condition to speak."

Getting a sense of what he'd walked into, Geese asked, "… Who is this?"

Hearing the tone of Geese's voice, Kain replied with a smirk, "You'll find out in due time, but … based on the tone of your voice and the fact you're even making this call at all, I take it my teammates delivered a message."

Geese chuckled and said, "I certainly hope that wasn't an attempt at intimidation."

"Of course not. It's more of a … 'mission statement'."

Geese smugly indicated, "Is that so? That's quite a lot of force for little return."

Kain coolly replied, "You'll have to excuse me. Normally, I'm a lot more subtle. But I thought this deserved a more direct approach."

His smug tone withstanding, Geese replied, "Hmph. While I'm unmoved by others' bad life choices, I'm compelled to ask… Do you really think it's wise to target me?"

Kain responded with a sinister chuckle, "I suggest you watch the upcoming King of Fighters Tournament, dear in-law of mine. Let's just say, in this story of brothers between you and me… I can only play the role of Kain."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

CLICK! Content, Kain hung up the phone. Before taking his leave, Kain straightened his slightly rumpled suit, wiped the small trail of blood from his lips … and made his exit after stepping over Krauser's still-smoking, unconscious body…

Back in Southtown, Geese slowly put the phone back down, left contemplating his tough situation. Despite his front, he was actually slightly disturbed by all of this. Krauser was the strongest person he knew not named Terry Bogard, and Krauser's attacked didn't even sound tired or out of breath. Krauser had even beaten Geese himself once. So … how strong was this attacker to devastate him? How could this person be so strong? And most chilling was: what did he mean brother-in-law?

"Billy…" Geese finally said.

Ready to receive what came next, Billy replied, "Sir?"

Geese succinctly gave his order, "I have another problem that needs solving… Prepare yourself. You're rejoining the ranks in The King of Fighters…"

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**There you have it. I do want to apologize to any fans of Mr. Big and/or Duke, but this new team is not messing around. Next time, we'll look in on another team, this one having a very different partner than normal. Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	5. Gorgeous' Unlikely Third

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters_

_**A/N: **_** Hello and welcome to my story. I want to thank you in advance for reading, and I hope you like it. This time, we'll go on to another side-story, one that ****RenkonNairu**** mentioned wanting to see; we'll see the formation of perhaps the most intriguing team in this tournament, with probably the most surprising set of teammates. But enough posturing, let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Gorgeous' Third

_London, England 10:38pm…_

Leona Heidern was covertly following one of the ladies she was supposed to team with in the upcoming tournament, looking down from the rooftops through binoculars. This 'target' was an attractive woman with long brown hair in a ponytail, and wearing casual clothes, simply blue jeans and a black jacket over a white t-shirt. She was heading toward a bar and restaurant called the 'Illusion' to meet her teammate, the second of Leona's 'targets'. As she continued her 'reconnaissance', Leona could hear her commander, Heidern's words clearly in her mind.

"_Your next mission…" Heidern started as he handed Leona two photos, "You are to find these two women and infiltrate their group. It's important that you gain their favor, and compete alongside them in the upcoming tournament… Well, there are many methods to complete your objective. Personally, I find it effective to give compliments and present a relaxed disposition. Also, if you want to gain favor, try giving some first." Heidern's tone softened as he continued, "I know you will find this personally challenging, but I again stress that it is imperative that you succeed in this. You can do this… You'll start first thing in the morning…"_

Leona continued to ruminate over this mission when doubt began creep in again, as it had ever since she got the assignment. This was one of the few times she was truthfully and genuinely nervous about an operation. This one required special skills, skills that she was not strong in … social skills. Leona had tried approaching it like any other mission, but it was just not possible. In fact, she was very lost to how approach her objective at all, let alone carry it out. Leona was seriously unsure of if she could succeed this time. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt noise behind her. Leona instantly spun behind cover, and waited for any further sign of activity. After a moment of silence, Leona figured nothing else was coming, and turned back to find … the woman she was watching completely gone without a trace! Leona quickly sensed a presence bearing down on her.

"HWOOOOAH!"

Immediately and with great speed, someone went flying down at Leona, who dodged the airborne attack just in time. The attacker, a woman, quickly launched three flaming projectiles at Leona, but the Ikari Amazon destroyed them by generating a sphere of cutting energy in front of her, a 'Baltic Launcher'. The mystery woman then leapt into the air where she spontaneously burst into flames, and went tumbling toward her. Leona leapt forward out of danger while managing to toss an earring explosive at her assailant. The mystery woman landed nimbly on the roof's edge and repelled the explosive by summoning a pillar of fire around herself.

Resting on one knee, Leona finally got a good look at her attacker: it was the woman she'd been 'tracking', only now she was wearing a loose and rather revealing red outfit, a Kacho-sen fan in one hand. As Leona remembered, this woman was named Mai Shiranui, and was described as a 'ninja'.

Leona thought to herself (without realizing she was speaking aloud), "What an odd choice of battle attire."

Mai hostilely retorted, "Hey, watch it, sister! You're already on my short list. Now, spill it! Why are you following me around?"

Leona took a chance, speaking honestly and awkwardly, "Well, uh … Alright, the truth is … My name is Leona Heidern. I know you're short one member, and I wanted to offer to join your team…"

"Is that right? Well, in that case …" Mai continued before … cheering instantly, saying as she happily waved her fan like a metronome, "Why didn't you say so? Come on; I'll introduce you to my teammate…"

Leona was completely confused by the sudden shift, but decided to go along with it, as she was closer than she had been since the start… Together, Mai, back in her casual clothes, and Leona entered 'Illusion', a beautiful bar and restaurant. The entire establishment was done in an art deco style, dark purple and burgundy colors throughout. The only thing that could have enhanced the look was if it were actually open. Closed for the night, the chairs were placed inverted on the table, and the lights were dimmed slightly. The only area with everything still on and with people around it was the bar.

Mai called out merrily from the door, "Yo, King-chan?"

Drink mix in hand, King rose up from behind the bar, saying, "About time you got here, Mai. You get stuck in traffic or some…" King stopped as soon as she saw Leona and said assumingly, "Uh, I'm sorry, miss, but we're closed."

Mai quickly said, "Oh, it's alright; she's with me."

King put the mix down and asked out of confusion, "Okay… but why is she with you?"

Mai replied as she and Leona approached and sat at the bar, "Don't be so suspicious, King-chan. She's here to fill the empty spot on our team."

King gave a nod and extended her hand saying, "Right. Well, as my spirited friend said earlier, my name is King. What's yours?"

Leona slowly returned the gesture, nervously answering, "Uh, Leona Heidern… Nice to meet you."

King gave her a slight smile, and continued as she took two glasses from under the bar, "Well, Leona, welcome aboard. We've never teamed with someone with military training before…"

Instantly nervous, Leona responded, "Um… excuse me?"

"Yeah… you're wearing fatigues and boots, so I thought…" King pointed out.

Leona awkwardly said, "No, you're right. I just … forgot I made it that obvious."

King gave a brief look of suspicion and confusion, but moved on, asking, "So, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water, please."

King took one of the glasses, filled it with water and slid it to Leona, saying, "Alright… Well, Leona, why don't you tell us about yourself."

Leona uneasily offered, "What … do you … want to know?"

Mai began, asking, "Well, where are you from? Where do you live?"

Leona confessed nervously, "I … don't have a definite home, per se. I live in many different places."

"Fair enough…" King said, "Have you seen any good movies lately?"

Leona answered in stilted honesty, "I don't … watch movies or television even."

Mai pushed further, "Well, have you heard any good music lately? You must listen to the radio every now and then."

"Actually … I don't. I don't listen to music at all either."

Going for anything, King asked further, "Do you play any sports? Do you have a favorite food?"

"No and … vegetables are good, but mostly … no." Leona conceded as she felt like she was sinking, this casual questioning beginning to feel like an interrogation to her.

King giving a subtle, astounded look, Mai asked in almost desperation, "Okay; well, tell us… What do you like?"

Leona paused to think, distressed by her own lack of attributes, and finally forced out, "I … don't really … have anything. I use to visit factories; I liked to see how the machinery works … but I've even stopped doing that."

With that, Mai and King were at a loss. The Shiranui kunoichi exhaled with slight shock, while King gave a look of slight disbelief and dread before turning to look through her fridge. Meanwhile, Leona was losing it. She was mortified and starting to panic, nervously sipping her water. Leona had shocked herself by how little she actually related to the others. She had heard new recruits being asked these same questions all the time, and they could answer them easily. Yet, she found herself here, not only unable to answer the questions, but not having anything close to a possible answer. This all made Leona feel like she had no idea about the world everyone else lived in, like she was born only minutes ago.

The Ikari Amazon quickly realized how even more tough this would be. Leona had been trained to withstand torture with ease, but this situation was nigh unbearable. Finally, she decided to take a leap…

Leona uncomfortably asked, "So, um … do you … play anything?"

King casually replied, "I'm pretty good at billiards, if I do say so myself. You don't happen to shoot pool at all?"

"No, but…" Leona said slowly, "I would like it if … you taught me."

King turned with some surprise, but soon broke into a smile, responding, "Now, that sounds fun. Sure, I can teach you."

The three soon made their way into King's break room. Under King's teaching, Leona found that she had some skills, and was progressing. Still, she was very uneasy at times, and often unsure of her pool shots.

As Leona made a strike, King said, "Good shot… So, how did you find out about us in the first place?"

Leona revealed what she could, replied, "My father … told me about you, said I should join your team. I watched some of your matches, and … you're both really strong. I thought it would be a good idea… How about you? Why do you fight?"

"Because Mai drags me into it…" King said jokingly at first, "Honestly though, nine times out of ten…" King continued as she lined up a shot, "I fight for my little brother, Jan, so he will be proud of me."

Mai merrily answered Leona's question, "I fight to improve my skills, but above everything else … I fight to be close to my love, my fiancé, Andy-kun Bogard."

Leona innocently said, "Oh, um, congratulations. When is your wedding … and shouldn't you have an engagement ring…?"

"We haven't set a date, and our love goes beyond any ring."

Not understanding, Leona asked, "But I thought … a marriage proposal usually comes with a ring."

King chuckled on the inside as Mai responded, "Well, Andy-kun didn't propose per se. He never was good with words."

Really confused, Leona asked, "So, he didn't actually ask you to marry him? Then, what … Hmm. So, where is he now?"

Mai became slightly agitated, replying, "I have no clue; I hope he's with Terry. Geez, you'd think he was allergic to making a phone call."

Leona, only more confused, asked, "So, he hasn't directly proposed to you, doesn't really keep constant contact with you … but he's still your fiancé?"

Catching on to her tone, Mai quickly defended, "Hey, don't give me that look. It's a lot better that it sounds."

Leona spoke honestly and rather innocently, "It sounds like you might be stalking him…"

King flinched at the comment, saying to herself, "Ooh, here it comes…"

"WHAT?" Mai exclaimed, upset and shocked.

Leona explained, "Stretching logic, assumed feeling of affection, one-sided communication… I've only seen this type of scenario have two causes: either he's manipulative and you're delusional or he's uninterested and you're wasting your time."

Mai angrily proclaimed, "No, you're wrong! Andy-kun loves me, and I love him!"

Leona unknowingly said, "I can tell. I'm just saying; it doesn't sound very healthy."

Mai said with even more anger, "Oh, I'll show you healthy!"

Fuming, the kunoichi almost jumped the table, the only thing sparing Leona from her fury being King holding Mai back. Mai was absolutely livid, literally clawing at King to get to the target of her anger. Meanwhile, Leona was caught completely off-guard by Mai's rage; she genuinely had no idea what she said to incur such wrath. Leona was merely speaking her mind.

Still holding Mai back, King suggested, "Leona, for your safety, I think you should go now."

Mai lividly yelled, " Yeah … and don't come back!"

She quickly saw this was her only option, and rightfully so. Leona slowly backed away, and exited the place…

Wriggling out of King's grasp, Mai raved as she paced around the bar, "Oh, can you believe her? What nerve! Acting like I'm some kind of yandere fan girl."

Trying to ease her friend, King said, "Calm down, Mai. I don't think that's what she meant…"

Mai, still upset, responded, "Whatever. I hope I never see her again!"

King sighed, and continued to talk though she knew Mai was no longer listening, "You don't think you're overreacting. No, of course not…"

On the outside, Leona was stuck, just left staring at the door as she was still piecing together what just happened. She was still disturbed by her lack of actual answers, but she quickly realized it was worse than that now. Doubt again began to flood into her psyche. She had made it into their group, but had lost it in an instant. And she still had little idea how either things happened. It again only got worse because she was lost what to do next; she started to think this would be unachievable. Slowly, Leona walked off…

The next afternoon, Mai and King were discussing things in 'Illusion' before it opened. King was setting things up along with the help of her two waitresses, Sally and Elizabeth…

Mai said in frustration, "Ugh! Is there anyone else we can get?"

King replied as she checked the bar's stock, "No one we've met, and even Mary is busy this time."

Mai sighed, lamenting, "You'd think with more spots, there'd be more people."

King cautiously suggested, "Well… if she's still around, there is one other option…"

Knowing the person she was speaking of, Mai instantly denied, "No, no, no. No way, No how. Not her…"

King tried to talk her down, "Come on, Mai. You don't think you're being too harsh on her."

"And she wasn't?" Mai retorted, "She didn't even act like she did anything wrong."

King came to Leona's defense, "Honestly, she just looked really confused, and I don't really blame her."

"Well, I bet she understands now…" Mai said with finality.

King could only groan with exasperation as she secretly face-palmed herself… Leona, standing across the street, was still stuck, vigorously thinking of what to do next. Suddenly, she got a surprising reprieve: a suspicious-looking man approached 'Illusion', slipped on a balaclava right outside of the door, and pulled out some kind of weapon. Quickly, Leona readied herself, and headed across the street… The women of the 'Illusion' were roused by a knock on the door.

Preoccupied with something else behind the bar, King requested, "Elizabeth, Sally, could one of you get that please?"

Elizabeth, the closest to the door, did as requested, slowly opening the door … only to have a loaded shotgun pointed right at her. She immediately backed up as he entered, and attempted to scream but, in her terror, could only muster a whimper.

As all the women became aware, the gunman ordered, "Give me all your money now!"

King waved the eager Mai off, and calmly said, "Okay, buddy; just relax."

Alternating his aim between all four ladies, the gunman barked at them, "All of you against the bar, no sudden movements or I'll blast you. Just give me all the money in the safe."

Not wanting to rouse the erratic assailant, all of them did as asked. Sally and Elizabeth were simply terrified, and Mai held herself back, but all three cooperated. King ducked down to open the safe, and extracted the money, but she had no plans to simply forfeit to him. She had dealt with these kinds of thugs all the time back when she was a bouncer, and, based on the looks of this one, she'd scrapped bigger threats off her shoes. King knew all she had to do was wait for him to reach out for the money to flatten him.

As King finally arose with the money, the gunman ordered, "Alright; all hands up where I can see them… Now, hand it to me slowly…"

All four of them put their hands up, but King's plan was working. She slowly approached with both arms up and extended the money. The gunman cautiously came closer, right into King's trap. The time was ripe; all he had to do was just come a little bit closer… KA-SHING! There was a sudden light blue flash in front of King, and the shotgun unexpectedly fell to the floor in four pieces! The gunman looked up to see the culprit standing between him and the ladies: Leona!

The gunman tossed the gun handle aside and frantically reached for a hand gun, but this didn't even phase the Ikari Amazon. Leona swiftly disarmed him, and slammed him in the nose with the handle of the gun, knocking him flat on his behind. As the stunned gunman looked up at her, Leona held up the handgun, and sliced it in half with a lightning-fast swipe of the same hand.

Leona grabbed him up by the shirt, and threatened, "Leave now, or be slashed next!"

The would-be robber simply nodded, and ran out of the bar. What he failed to notice, however, was that Leona had covertly stuck an explosive to his shirt. The Ikari Amazon waited for five seconds before pressing a button on her watch… KABOOM!

King, surprised by the implication, asked, "Did you just … Did you just blow that guy up?"

Leona explained, "It was just a concussion blast. He'll just be unconscious until the authorities pick him up."

Mai, incredibly still holding a grudge, forced out, "So… you came back?"

Leona humbly replied, "Yes. I … have to speak with you."

Mai hostilely spat back, "Of course… Well, you can forget it. Give me three good reasons why I should listen to anything you have to say."

Elizabeth quickly said, "She just saved our lives…"

Sally rapidly added, "She just cut a shotgun to pieces with just her hands…"

King swiftly said, "She's our only chance of getting into the tournament…" After Mai couldn't refute any of those points, King offered, "Now, go ahead, Leona. We're listening."

This was good; she had their attention … but now what? She had no experience to fall back on, was lost on what to say, and nothing was coming to mind. Quickly, she fell into alarm when one thought emerged: Heidern telling her that to gain favor, you had to try showing some first. This left her one alternative… Leona took a deep breath, and spoke as it came to her.

Leona spoke honestly and modestly, "Uh, okay… It's obvious I'm not really good at this. The truth is: I've been training and fighting since I was young; it's all I really know … so when I try to talk or interact with others, I just have no idea what I'm doing. A lot of times, I do wish I could be more … expressive, that I could talk to people outside of my squad without feeling like I'm drowning or skydiving without a parachute, that I could be … more like you I guess… I really would like to be on your team. If you let me, as far as fighting goes, I promise I will use every skill, every weapon, and every ounce of strength I have to fight alongside you… Everything else, I'll need some help with but I promise I'll get it… So, please, allow me to be your team member…"

Instantly, King got it, understanding and feeling for Leona and it really only made her like Leona more. Mai at least understood her now, and warmed to her again. The Shiranui kunoichi gave her teammate a simple nod of approval.

King finally responded with a smile, "Well, how can we say no when you ask like that? Oh, and if you're going to team with us, you have to loosen up. There's nothing to be afraid of; we're all friends here."

Taken aback slightly, Leona thought to herself, "… Friends?"

King gave a reassuring nod, and she, Sally, and Elizabeth went back to setting up 'Illusion'. Mai then started to walk off…

Feeling compelled and while her mind was still racing, Leona called, "Mai, wait a second…" When Mai stopped and turned back, Leona spoke, "Mai, I'm … I'm really sorry for what I said about you and Andy Bogard. I didn't mean to offend you or hurt you at all. It's just another thing I don't understand yet I suppose."

Mai sighed, as if exhaling any remaining hostility, and replied with a smile, "Hey, don't worry about it. Andy-kun and I can be a complex pair sometimes." She quickly got an idea and suggested, "Speaking of which: What about you? You have a special guy?"

Leona asked out of confusion, "Uh… excuse me?"

Mai continued as she put an arm around Leona's shoulders, "Oh, come now. A girl like you… You probably have your eyes on some lucky guy… or at least some guy has his eyes on you."

Leona thought for a moment, and said with slight embarrassment, "Well, um … actually … no. It never really crossed my mind."

Mai cheerfully suggested, "Well, that's it. An easily solved problem… If you really want to understand, we'll just have to get you a sweetheart."

Leona, skeptical to this idea, voiced, "Uh, thank you … but I doubt there's actually a match out there for me."

Mai retorted encouragingly, "Oh, don't think like that. Trust me; if you keep an open mind, I promise you'll find a real nice guy."

Still not really sold, Leona said, "You sound pretty certain, but … I'm not so sure."

Mai continued, "Don't worry; if you need me to, I'll help anyway I can. Who knows? It'll probably happen sooner than you think and probably in the last place you'd expect."

End Chapter

_**A/N**_**: There you have it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it. This is not the last time we'll see this team, and I think you'll be surprised how they come up later in the story. Next time, we'll get to the main storyline and see how the other teams interact. Again, thank so much for reading, I hope you liked it, and I definitely hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	6. Fight Fever Pitch

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters, though I wish I did…_

_**A/N: **_**Hello, fellow readers and writers. Thank you for stopping. For persistent readers, yes, I know it's been a while. You don't have to say it. I was busy with my scholastic life, but I do apologize. Anyway, last time, we had checked in on some of the teams, but now we are going back to the main storyline and the beginning of the tournament proper. What will happen when all the teams are funneled in together? Well, let's find out together, shall we? And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Fight Fever Pitch

Just like the throngs of fans and onlookers that filled the locale's seats to its very limits, Rose Stadium was primed and very ready for the start of the tournament. The venue was a large, opera house-styled, open-air stadium. At its center sat a huge, regal fountain surrounded by dark blue flowers that seemed to give of a dull, luminescent glow. At one end stood a large plasma video screen mounted on archway-like structure. Finally, the music started to rise as the lights went dim, and seconds later, a massive display of fireworks rocketed into the air. Instantly, the crowd erupted into cheers over the signaled start. The screen flashed to life as the fireworks waned, and Rose Bernstein appeared on screen.

With pandemonium spreading through the audience, Rose greeted over through the screen, "Good evening and welcome to The King of Fighters XV! This year, we promise to bring you the greatest event we have ever had given … because, this year, we have gathered the largest, most diverse, and best group of fighters in the tournament's storied history. With that in mind, let us introduce the true stars of the competition. Please give a welcome to this year's fighting teams…"

On the other end of the stadium floor, an entrance ramp opened up. One-by-one, the teams emerged and filed into the arena, circling around the fountain, to their respective theme songs. The audience reacted warmly to all the teams, but showed particular enthusiasm over the veteran teams like The Lonely Wolves, The Ikari Team, The Korea Team, The Gorgeous Team (to team member, Leona Heidern's surprise), The Psycho Soldiers, and The K' Team. Oddly enough, the Ash Team was introduced, but was actually absent from the procession. Finally, midway through … the theme 'Unmatched Bloodlines' began, and a colossal uproar instantly broke out as 'The Legacy Team' showed. Adel and Hiroshi were actually surprised by such a strong reaction…

"Hey, that your sister?" Kyo, noticing Rose on a screen off to the side, asked as they circled around.

Not even lifting his head to see, Adel replied, "Yes, but it doesn't matter. That greeting is pre-recorded; we shot it at the start of the tournament last year, when we came up with this format."

Hiroshi, seeing something odd, pointed out, "So, you know she looks like that?"

Adel finally looked up, and he noticed it as well. If he didn't know any better, Adel would have thought Rose in the video … was staring right at him. After the procession, the teams were all present in the same place for the first time, and, as was apt to happen, 'encounters' began to happen…

* * *

For one Kaphwan Kim, it had been a thoroughly distressing month. His comrades, Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge, still had not fully recovered from their thrashing from the prior year. His family and his home had been terrorized for months until it finally happened. Two weeks before the tournament's start, Kim's wife, Myeng Swuk, and two sons, Dong Hwan and Jae Hoon, were abducted. Needless to say, Kaphwan Kim was quite disturbed and troubled. With all the teams around, Kim's teammates, Jhun Hoon and Jinju 'May' Lee, looked amongst them, and they soon found who they were looking for: 'The Kang Team' consisting of Jose Rodriguez, Jung Taekuk, and, the Hero of Tang Soo Do, Kang Baedal.

Jose wore loose white pants with Aztec-like markings on blue and orange trim, and was seen flirting with some girls in the front row. Next to him, Jung and Kang rested against the wall, simply talking. Kang stood out wearing a color-inversed replica of Kim's uniform, being red-and-black instead of blue-and-white and his shirt tail hanging down past his knee, earrings in his ears, and black and red sneakers, Kang's dark red hair spiked to the side and parted in the middle. The Korea Team immediately approached.

Jung noticed and reacted with a smile, "Oh, look. It's our countrymen…"

Jhun cordially replied, "Jung Taekuk? There wouldn't be any relation to one Master Taekuk, would it?"

Jung replied confidently, as she glowed with pride, "Of course, he's my father. Do you know him?"

"Only stories… But, it is a pleasure to meet you, and I hope I get to see if any of the stories are true."

Jung replied with a smile, "You will, and, with any luck, you'll see firsthand."

The Korea team looked to Kang, who was looking away from them, a definite air of hostility swirling over him. Right away, Jhun and Kim noticed there was something different about him from the last time they saw him…

"Kang…" Jhun started, trying to be cordial, "It's been awhile. I see you've kept up your training."

Kang reacted crossly, "I'm here, aren't I? Are you two and the heroine here still preaching justice with your fists?"

May Lee said, "We're fighting strong and true … but it's been really tough lately."

"Oh, is that so?" Kang asked, half-sarcastically.

"You speak as if you know nothing of it." Kim said half-accusing.

Kang ignored the insinuation of the comment, and asked coldly, "Why'd you three come over here?"

Kim sternly answered, "We came over here to ask you a few questions: Do you know what happened to my charges, Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kang answered, his tone somehow even colder than before.

Kim persisted, stepping closer to Kang, "My teammates were attacked without provocation, and they were beaten so savagely that they still haven't recovered. Do you know anyone who could have done that?"

Kang replied, going a step further with a cutting remark, "No, but that sounds more like bad team management on your part."

Kim came closer, and said as his voice became more accusing, "Even worse, someone invaded my home not too long ago, and now my family's missing. Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

Kang finally looked up at Kim, and said with bone-chilling frigidity, "That's sad, but it still sounds like a personal problem to me."

Shocked at her friend's callousness, Jung exclaimed, "Kang, that's terrible. You don't have to be so mean."

Finally, seeing this going nowhere, The Crown Jewel of Taekwondo sincerely entreated his countryman, "Please, my wife and sons have been gone for two weeks, and I have no information or leads. I need some help."

The Hero of Tang Soo Do viciously scoffed at Kim, "I'll say. Where were you when all this went down? Where were you when your charges were having their heads beat in? What were you doing when your family was abducted right from under your nose…?" The four listening stood in stunned silence before Kang added one last ounce of vitriol. "That's what I thought. It looks like you need to get your priorities straight, got it?"

Shocked, frustrated, and discouraged, Kim could only walk away, his team members close behind. Jung, meanwhile, could only stare at Kang. She was also shocked at The Hero of Tang Soo Do's unsympathetic attitude, completely opposite of the companion she knew…

Finally, Jung managed, "What was that all about?"

Kang offered simply, "I've got nothing to say to Kaphwan Kim. Not yet, not with words..."

"Ow! Quit it!"

The two turned to the unexpected sound, only to see Jose being attacked by a girl wearing a green skull cap and wielding a wrench. Kang and Jung cringed as the girl got in one good shot on the top of Jose's head…

* * *

The Lonely Wolves team was standing with Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia, Robert flipping his coin casually as the five shared their respective difficulties. Suddenly, they were joined by three troubling figures: The 'Kings of Southtown' team of White, Grant, and Kain R. Heinlein. Noticing the coin, White spoke first to Robert…

With a sly grin, White predicted every flip, all correct guessed, "Heads… Heads… Tails… Heads… Tails… Tails…"

Thoroughly annoyed, Robert finally acknowledged, "Do you have to do that?"

White, completely pleased with Robert's reaction, offered, "Tell you what. I'll stop if I get the next one wrong."

Robert flipped the coin once more, and White guessed correctly once more. With a growl, Robert angrily put his coin away.

White reacted with exaggerated disappointment, "Aww, that's cheating."

It wasn't long before the Terry and Andy Bogard, and Joe Higashi began staring holes into the 'new boss' team, sparks flying as their eyes met. Ryo and Robert easily noticed of course, and had the expected response, wishing the Terry and company good luck and taking their leave.

Rolling his arm and shoulder in anticipation for a fight, Joe questioned, "What do you want? You looking to start a rumble early?"

Kain coolly replied, "Calm yourself; we wouldn't dream of it."

Terry said with his trademark ease, "White… Grant… Kain… It's been a while since you three last turned up. I'm guessing you three are the new party in town we've been hearing about."

White replied with an evil smirk, "Yes, but that depends on your definition of party. I know it has been for me."

Upset, Andy exclaimed, "You monsters! South Town has fallen into chaos because of you three. I don't think I've ever seen the people this scared and panicked."

Kain replied with a smug smirk, "That's good. Maybe they're starting to understanding."

Basically holding Joe and Andy back at this point, Terry calmly asked, "So, you're still playing the same song, eh, Kain?"

Kain went on to explain, "Of course. My belief has not changed because nothing else has, either. The three of you should know exactly what I'm speaking of. Except for us, the people of Southtown still haven't learned what it is to fight everyday battles. It is still rare to find those with the will to live. Don't you agree, Terry?"

Terry, with very little need to think, gave a succinct and honest retort, "People should cherish their lives … but they have to enjoy them first. People shouldn't have to face life-and-death every day just to get by. With everything we've gone through over the years and still go through, people especially ones in Southtown deserve peace and comfort…" The Lone Wolf flashed a signature 'Terry' smile as he continued, "Besides, solving big problems to save the city is what the three of us are here for."

Kain nonchalantly pushed his hair back with his hand, and offered, "Hmph. Well, I didn't come here to debate beliefs. I'm actually … looking to recruit."

Joe spoke up with a scoff, "Not that I blame ya, but you really are crazy if you think any of us would join you."

Kain let out a sly smirk as he replied, "Don't worry. I'm not after any of you."

"Yo, Terry…!"

All six men looked up to see they had a visitor. Bounding down the stadium steps, it was a young man with blond hair and red eyes, a red, white, and black jacket over a black t-shirt, black pants, sneakers, and his hands covered in a pair of fingerless gloves. This could only be Rock Howard, and the lonely wolves weren't the only ones who knew that. Upon seeing the young man, Kain's smirk grew even wider…

"Hey, kid, what's eating ya?" Terry asked as he looked into the stands.

Rock raved enthusiastically, "This whole thing is awesome. There are so many fighters here. I still don't see why I couldn't compete this time."

Terry gave his young companion a smile, saying, "Like I said, it just ain't a good year to be a newcomer. Next year, though, for sure."

Rock lightly rolled his eyes, and playfully bemoaned, "Yeah, like I haven't heard that before."

His gaze unbroken, Kain spoke through his smirk, "What timing… We were just talking about you."

Andy and Joe, lost to the real details in the situation, reacted to Kain's comment in confusion. Meanwhile, Terry, who knew all too well what Kain meant, felt a chill down to his spine as he reacted to the situation with dread. Rock had an all-together different reaction. Looking at Kain, the young Howard was suddenly stunned, and his body started to flare. Soon, his hands curled to fists and started to shake…

Rock thought as he attempted to make sense of his reaction, "_My … My blood… Why is my blood boiling…? Who … Who is this guy…?"_

His light tone gone, Terry said, "Rock, go back to your seat."

Rock, still very perplexed, replied in a hushed voice, "Terry, what's…"

"Don't worry about it." Terry said before managing a smile, "Just give us a minute, okay? Go talk to that girl up there that keeps staring at you."

Alerted by the serious look on Terry's face, Rock conceded, "Yeah… Yeah, alright."

Kain spoke as Rock leapt back up the stairs, "You can't stop him, you know. He's old enough now."

The Lone Wolf replied in a more serious tone than before, "Listen, leave him out of this. This is between you and me."

Kain smugly retorted, "No, it's not. It's between him, Geese, and I."

The Lone Wolf said, in almost a growl, "Kain, leave my son alone."

Kain laughed at Terry's sentiment, saying, "Your son? That 's a dangerous thought, considering his actual father is still alive."

Terry adamantly said, "Doesn't' matter. I'm the one looking out for him, and I don't plan on quitting anytime soon."

"Fair enough, but when the time comes, I'm sure he'll find his way to me. Until then, Terry…"

With that final quip, Kain, Grant, and White started to leave until…

"Hey, White!" Terry called out.

The hypnotic knave stopped and turned, saying, "You howled, Lone Wolf."

Terry asked, "I don't get it. You're not getting anything out of this?"

Andy added, "Yeah, how does any of this affect you?"

White chuckled and said cryptically, "That's for me to know, and you all to discover. I will say that if it goes well … the extremist and his mountain of muscle won't be your main concern anymore…"

White rejoined his team with a sly smirk. The Lonely Wolves were not feeling any better after White's words. The bleakness of their situation evermore clear, Terry, Andy, and Joe were left to ponder the oddly disturbing implication of White's offering and just what stood ahead of them this time.

* * *

"Major Heidern…" Leona called out.

Standing alone with his teammates, Saisyu Kusanagi and Takuma Sakazaki, in other places, Heidern heard the familiar voice, and turned to see his adopted daughter right behind him. Leona saluted him as soon as Heidern turned.

Heidern casually saluted to get her to relax, and greeted her, "At ease. So, how is your mission progressing?"

Leona, relaxing, took a shallow breath as she thought and relayed in full military-speak, "Slowly … but steadily. I'm still slightly weary of things, and I'm surprised at the changing conditions… However, I feel like I'm making some headway."

Joining them shortly thereafter were two large men in flak jackets and military fatigues, one wearing a red bandana and the other wearing shades and a cap, and a girl with brown military attire, a blue whip, and a holstered Desert Eagle. Ralf Jones, Clark Still, and Whip, Leona's teammates, quickly approached from behind Heidern…

Ralf enthusiastically proclaimed, "There she is! Looks like you made it, kid!"

Clark, very calm next to his comrade, spoke, "Leona… Glad to see ya again! But, you know, it's still odd seeing you on a different team."

Whip offered a simple, "Hello, Leona."

Ralf vigorously rubbed his hands together, and eagerly asked, "So… How's that special mission? How ya holding up?"

Leona paused to think before saying, "It's … difficult. This mission especially hard for me."

Ralf jumped at the chance to encourage his teammate saying, "Hey, don't worry about it. You'll get it soon enough, I promise."

Clark added his own support, "He's right. Just keep at it, and we know you'll make it happen. You always do."

Heidern gave his daughter a slight smile, and echoed his officers' words, "Yes, we have confidence in your abilities, and you never know; you may even surprise yourself with what you can do."

Whip nodded in agreement to everything. Needing and welcoming her team's support, Leona smiled from her comrades' kind words.

Trying to help, Whip asked, "Your team… You've spent a lot of time with them. What do you think of them?"

Leona spoke as the words came to her, "King… Sophisticated, very understanding and a loyal friend… She is very skilled in Muay Thai kick-boxing and quite powerful too; I can't remember being kicked as when she kicked me. Then, there's Mai Shiranui… Spirited, outgoing, confident, obsessed with one Andy Bogard, and an adamant companion. She said she was a ninja, which I doubted at first, but she is quite adept at stealth, particularly her ability to appear seemingly out of thin air…"

Instantly, the Ikari agents got another visitor, appearing as stated 'out of thin air'. Standing in front of them next to Leona was a quite voluptuous woman in red, the aforementioned Mai Shiranui. Leona was unsurprised by the dynamic entry, but the other soldiers were as they recoiled from the kunoichi's arrival.

Leona continued with her speech, "Like just now for instance. You get accustomed to it soon enough."

Mai cheerfully reacted, "Wow, what company! You mind introducing your friends, Leona-chan?"

Leona said as she pointed them out, "Of course not. These are my squad mates: my commanding officer, Sgt. Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Whip, and Commander Heidern, my father. Everyone, this is Mai Shiranui, my teammate."

All the soldiers gave silent greetings in response to their introductions: Ralf gave a casual salute, Clark tipped his hat, Whip gave a slight wave, and Heidern gave a simple nod.

Mai, recognizing the names, happily exclaimed as she put the pieces together, "So, these are the ones you talked about! I'm glad I finally get to meet Leona-chan's family."

Ralf grew a huge smile as he said, "Oh, she called us her family, did she?"

Mai put her arm around Leona's shoulders, and continued, "Oh yeah. And you know what? This is quite a girl you have here. Sure, she was nervous at first, but once we got to know each other, she really fit in with us. She's really amazing."

Leona's squad smiling at the praise, Heidern said as he too smiled with his plan working, "Yes, she is, and we're glad you're enjoying her company."

"Right." Mai conceded, "Well, I have to go. Leona-chan, there's a few other people I want you to meet."

Motioning to the Ikari soldiers, Leona said, "Actually, I think I should…"

Ralf stepped in, suggesting, "No, it's alright. You can go on ahead; we'll catch up later, Leona."

Mai, having the blessing, took Leona by the arm and helped her along. As the two walked off, the Ikari soldiers couldn't help but hold back laughs…

* * *

On again, the lights in the stadium grew dim, and the music rose louder. The teams readied their attention and the crowd's cheers rose to a din once more as the large screen roared to life again.

The announcer's voice in her familiar Japanese-accented English resonated, "All teams, please direct your attention to the main screen for bracket placement."

Finally, the opening proper started. The year's theme played as a montage of all the teams in action rolled. The end of the package was marked by the announcer firmly proclaiming 'The King of Fighters XV', the crowd applauding the display. In front of a large bracket, pictures of all the teams came on screen, and disappeared as their names cycled through in random order. Finally, the names filled in the bracket, and the matches were set, the teams studying it once it stopped.

The announcer's voice rang out again, "Here is your path through this year's tournament. Walk it strongly and bravely. All teams, please head to your destinations and good luck! To all our fans present, do not go anywhere. This year's opening contest is about to begin!"

All the teams took one last look at the bracket before beginning to file out. Kyo, Hiroshi, and Adel, however, noticed one last thing before they left. Despite looking out and almost searching for them, Ash, Vice, and Mature were nowhere to be found…

To the crowd's enjoyment, fifteen minutes after the teams cleared out, the announcer's voice resonated once again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our opening contest and the first match of the King of Fighters XV! It's the 'Agents' team of Ramon, Vanessa, and Blue Mary versus the 'Ash' team of Vice, Mature, and Ash Crimson! Teams, select your order, and send out your first member!"

Stationed at one end of the fighting area, the agents were actually the only ones still on stadium floor, leading them to wonder just what their opponents were up to. Two women suddenly landed across from them with their heads down, but there was no question to who they were…

Blue Mary called out as they slowly stood, "Hey, Vice and Mature. How's Hiroshi doing?"

The two exchanged brief looks before Mature replied, "We wouldn't know. What? You didn't see him earlier?"

Confused by the answer, Blue Mary questioned, "You mean … you two haven't been near him at all? And how did you end up with Ash anyway?"

His voice disembodied, Ash answered, "It just so happens I can be very persuasive."

With that, the third member of the team arrived. Slowly blinking into the area, Ash appeared right between Vice and Mature, and gave them a simple hand motion. Taking the hint, the two exited the ring, and, in response, Vanessa stepped forward.

As the crimson-haired boxer tossed her suit jacket away, Ash commented, "You're the first to play, are you?"

Vanessa threw some punches to the air, and replied, "No, there won't be any playing. But feel free to think that."

Ash gave a subtle smirk, and both combatants went into fighting position…

The announcer's voice rang out to earth-shaking cheers, "Round 1! Ready! Go!"

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** And that's that. Now, you should remember this chapter, because it sets up a lot of the conflicts in later chapters. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Next time, we'll get to the actual fighting and some interesting developments in the first round. Thanks again for reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	7. First Round: Heart in Sync

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters…_

_**A/N: **_**Hello and Happy Holidays! Welcome to my tale, and thank you for stopping by. Well, the conflicts are now all laid out, and it's finally time to get to some fighting. Let's get to it, and I hope you like it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

First Round: Heart in Sync

_Rio de Janeiro, Brazil…_

Kyo, Adel, and Hiroshi traveled through the exotic South American city toward the tournament site, but not everything was right. Someone was tailing them, ducking into alleys, looking at them from around corners, following them as they went.

His hands comfortably in his pockets, Kyo asked, "So, who are we set to tangle with first?"

Hiroshi answered plainly, "The Psycho Soldiers team, consisting of Sie Kensou, Momoko, and Athena Asamiya."

"Heh. The crazy kids, huh?" Kyo reacted with amusement, "We can take them."

Hiroshi said, "We shouldn't look past them. There's a reason they're asked back every year, and they get stronger all the time."

"Don't get me wrong. The kids put up a good fight, but we'll find out just how strong they are. The worst part though…" Kyo began before a smirk slowly crept on to his face, "Yuki-chan is gonna get pissed if she sees who I'm facing."

Suddenly, Adel stopped and said as he looked around, "Gentlemen… I think we're being followed, possibly by our opponents."

Hiroshi followed suit, looking around as well, "Now that you mention it… I feel it too. We _are_ being followed."

Completely lost, Kyo asked out of confusion, "Uh, excuse me. Could one of you fill me in on what the heck you two are talking about?"

Adel explained, "You know how some people know you're behind them without turning around? Hiro and I can do that; we can sense other people's energy. Somebody is stalking us…" The young Bernstein focused further, trying to pinpoint the location of their shadow, and when he did, proclaimed, "Right there!"

Adel shifted in the direction of a small stack of crates, and fired a 'Kicken', the attack rocketing across the ground. Immediately, Hiroshi felt the familiar pain in his chest, his 'sense' that someone, most likely a woman, was in extreme danger, and the pain rapidly rose as Adel's attack got closer and closer. Compelled and driven as ever by this intuitive ability, Hiroshi shot a small fireball at the last second and cancelled out the 'Kicken'. The force of the impact still greatly rocked the crates, and the visitor was forced to run out from behind them, settling right in front of the 'Legacy' team.

It was a very young looking girl with a tan complexion wearing loose white pants with pink beaded straps on her hips, a loose black shirt, a pink headband in her long brown hair, and oddly no shoes. Understandably, this girl was really perturbed.

Hiroshi, confused to see this girl, asked, "You were the one tracking us? You're Momoko, right?"

The girl nodded, and Kyo reacted, "So, you're their new teammate, huh? Looks like another middle-schooler to me."

Momoko suddenly grew upset, and insisted, "Why does everyone say that? For the last time, I am not a little kid."

Hiroshi said in agreement, "She's right; she's really a teenager."

Slightly incredulous, Kyo asked, "This girl right here? A teenager?"

Hiroshi nodded and verified, "Records show it. She is 16 years old."

Momoko said as a smile emerged, "Thank goodness. Someone agrees…"

Getting back to business, Adel said, "Still, you shouldn't stalk people like that. We thought you were going to attack us."

Momoko showed instant remorse, saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I was just going to be on the lookout for the other team, but I guess I just got carried away and ended up following you three. I really didn't mean any harm, honest."

Kyo brushed it off, offering, "Forget it. Just take us to the ring, and we'll let it slide."

Momoko enthusiastically said, "Alright!"

After a brief walk, Momoko and the Legacy team came to the site. It was a secluded spot along the river's edge surrounded by foliage. Visible in the background to the right, over the trees sat the city, and towering over everything, to the left stood the 'Christ the Redeemer' Statue. The other psycho soldiers were, of course, already there. Athena, wearing a white seifuku school uniform, stood looking out over the river, and Kensou, wearing a blue hoodie and denim shorts, stood next to her, both with their backs to the entrance. Kensou seemed to be trying to tell Athena something, while she listened intently. Honestly, they seemed to be in the middle of something, and the 'Legacy' team started to not interrupt. Momoko, on the other hand, simply rushed forward right between them…

"Athena-sama!" Momoko cheerfully exclaimed as she unwittingly knocked Kensou aside, "The other team is here!"

Athena pat her young charge on the head and said with a smile, "Thank you so much, Momoko-chan! Kensou, are you okay? What were you going to tell me?"

Kensou sat up with a sigh, and said in exasperation, "Oh… don't worry about it. I'll tell you later."

Athena, satisfied with the answer, looked up and exclaimed when she saw the other team, "Kyo-san!"

Kyo replied as she ran up to them, "Yo, Athena. Long time no see. You seem to be doing well."

Athena said, her smile unbroken, "Same to you. Oh, and I can tell that Yuki-chan is doing well too…" Glancing over to the other two, the young psychic idol said, "Hmm. Now, these are two new teammates for you."

"Yeah, they're helping me take care of some unfinished business, and I'm helping them with some things. This is…"

"Ooh, hold on; let me guess…" Athena said enthusiastically before sliding in front of Adel, "Hmm…? You're Adelheid, this tournament's sponsor, and you're looking for your sister, Rose, right?"

"That's right." Adel couldn't help to think, "_Wow, I guess this girl really is psychic._"

Athena continued as she shook Adel's hand, "Nice to meet you, Adel, and I hope you find her soon…" She slid down the line once more, in front of Hiroshi, and, through her abilities, conjectured, "You're a new face… Oh, you're the guy people keep talking about. I've heard a lot of good things about you. I'm really glad to meet you, Hiroshi Amaterasu-san." She capped her revelation by extending her hand in friendship.

The Amaterasu scion bowed to her as he returned her handshake, saying, "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine. Athena Asamiya, the Psychic-Powered Idol… You're truly are a wonder. A talented songstress, a gifted combatant, and a beautiful young woman among other things. Yes, you are a vision to behold, indeed… I'm sure you know what I'm about to ask, so may I?"

Athena giggled from flattery, and said, "You really are the sweetheart everyone says you are. You may…"

As he does, Hiroshi lightly kissed the back of Athena's hand, but this increasingly-regular occurrence had a much different result for the young psychic. With the gesture, the two mentally connected, and she began to have a vision, seeing into his 'heart' even as he stood in front of her:

Instantly, Hiroshi is just a young boy with two adults and a young girl standing beside, obviously his immediate family from the resemblance, but an instant later, the other three catch fire and instantaneously disintegrate. Hiroshi gradually ages alone until his present state when two women appear alongside, and he's very happy to see them. However, they, in turn, set him ablaze and disappear as well. He can only look at where they once stood as he is engulfed.

Athena 'woke up' right after to see herself still holding Hiroshi's hand, the world around them become prominent again. Meanwhile, all she could do was stare in silence at the nightmarish vision she had just witnessed.

"Athena-san?" Hiroshi asked out of concern, "Is something wrong?"

The young psychic couldn't answer, almost frozen by her vision. She was still not sure what to make of it, or even what all of it meant. Most trying however was the decision of whether to actually tell Hiroshi what she saw or not. Lost to Athena's predicament, Kensou could only go off what he sensed, and it didn't look go to him. The Young Rising Dragon could telepathically sense that all of Hiroshi's words were genuine, and implicitly figured that Hiroshi was trying to romance Athena. With great urgency, Kensou jumped to his feet, sprinted over, and stuck himself between the two, forcing them the break the handshake…

Kensou protested, "Alright, alright, that's enough."

Snapped out of her thoughtful trance by the sudden action, Athena reacted, "Kensou, what are you…"

Kensou said as coolly as he could muster, "This guy's trying to sweet talk you, hoping to get your guard down. I'll handle this."

Athena sighed as she said to herself, "How embarrassing…"

Kensou pointed a finger at Hiroshi in an accusing manner, saying, "Look, I don't know what game you're playing, but you can't fool me."

Hiroshi replied with a smile and a reassuring tone, "Kensou-san, I think you've misunderstood me. I'm not playing any games with you."

Kensou didn't relent, continuing as he began to poke his finger forward, "Of course you would say that. But I've seen it before. You're not gonna get me to go easy on you."

Hiroshi continued trying to reassure the young dragon, "Please, I'm not posturing by any means. I was just complimenting Athena-san."

"Now, listen to…" Kensou began before he poked Hiroshi in the chest.

Like Athena before him, the contact with Hiroshi tuned Kensou in, and he also got a view into Hiroshi's self, though a completely different vision. It, also like Athena's, was a particularly terrifying sight to witness:

Hiroshi stands alone on a large piece of rock overlooking the ocean. Two women suddenly appear next to him, and he happily greets them as he calls them his sisters. They smile back at him, and soon pat him on the back, but the look on his face from the gesture is of pure shock. A closer look shows that they actually drove a wedge into his heart through his back. The rock they stand on splits in half as the two push Hiroshi over the edge.

Kensou broke from his trance, to find his finger still against Hiroshi's chest. It only took a moment, but it was so vivid and gruesome that it felt like hours passed before it was over…

The Amaterasu Scion entreated as he brushed Kensou's finger aside, "Honestly, I have no devious or underhanded intentions. You can read my thoughts, Kensou-san; search me as much as you need to. I promise you'll see I'm being honest."

Still stuck, Kensou slowly pulled back as he managed, "Huh? Oh, um… Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that."

Adel cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and said, "Actually, I believe we're out of time for socializing. We need to get this fight going."

Momoko was forced to pull her teammates away, while the Legacy team took position across from them…

The announcer's voice finally blasted over the river, "Hello, teams, and welcome to The King of Fighters XV first round! This match will be the 'Psycho Soldier' team of Momoko, Sie Kensou, and Athena Asamiya versus the 'Legacy' team of Hiroshi Amaterasu, Adelheid, and Kyo Kusanagi! Teams, please select your order, and send out your first member!"

Hiroshi immediately stepped up as Kyo and Adel exited, Adel giving his friend a brief pat on the shoulder. Kensou stepped forward as well, Athena and Momoko's cheers behind him. The two met in the middle, and Kensou performed his pre-fight ritual, producing a baozi from inside his jacket…

"Hope you're ready." The Young Rising Dragon said before inhaling the pastry.

The Amaterasu Scion gave a short martial artist's bow as he said, "It's an honor to share this ring with you."

Both went right into fighting stance as 'Psycho Solider – PURE remix' started to filter into the area.

The announcer's voice resonated, "Round 1! Ready! Go!"

From the start, The Young Rising Dragon was up for the task, and living up to his name. Kensou was still a veteran, an experienced and strong fighter, and he was willing to show it. His repertoire had many solid attacks like 'Super Bullet Attack', an energy projectile, 'Dragon Uppercut', an inverted spiral kick, and 'Dragon Talon Tear', a diving energy slash. Kensou was also very adept at dealing multiple attacks with his command combos, 'Dragon Drubbing', 'Earth Dragon Fang Nibble' and 'Heaven Dragon Fang Nibble'. Armed with all his techniques, Kensou didn't let up, and came right after his opponent.

Hiroshi, knowing much of this, was not looking past The Young Rising Dragon at all, showing him respect through caution and seriousness. The Amaterasu Scion could also go move-for-move with him with 'Angel Spark', a projectile of his white flames, 'Heavens Flare', his fire-enhanced somersault kick, 'Divine Dive', his diving crossing chop, and 'Angel Rush', his blazing dashing palm thrust. Hiroshi also could deftly steal momentum with 'Heavens Brace', his reversal with answered with a fiery explosion, 'Divine Press', his dashing command throw that gave an explosion, and his 'Sky Scraper' attack chain, a series of rising spiral kicks...

As the match went on, an interesting game of chess and one-upmanship played out: Kensou would rush in with his auto-combos, but Hiroshi would cut him off with 'Heaven's Brace' and 'Divine Press'. Then, Hiroshi would do the chasing, but Kensou would lock him down with 'Super Bullet Attack'; Hiroshi began to cancel with 'Angel Spark' or go around it with 'Heavens Fall', his spinning axe kick that dodged projectiles, but Kensou would punish him with 'Dragon Uppercut'. However, Hiroshi soon found two attacks Kensou couldn't answer for: 'Divine Dive' and 'Angel Rush', and with those two attacks as keys, he began to bear down on Kensou, tiring the Young Rising Dragon…

Acting in desperation, Kensou developed a plan starting with a 'Hermit Power Blast', forming a massive sphere of energy around himself and catching the Amaterasu Scion. Hiroshi, however, was simply blasted backward and stunned, but not stuck in the vortex due to the distance between them. Quickly, while Hiroshi was still recovering, Kensou pulled out another baozi, and went to eat it, but he wasn't fast enough. Hiroshi saw just in time, and, knowing that eating would restore Kensou's health, he charred the baozi with an 'Angel Spark', making Kensou drop it from the heat. The Young Rising Dragon could only stare at the blackened confection…

Upset to the point of tears, Kensou lamented, "Now, that's just… That's just wrong. All that deliciousness … just gone. It's so sad."

Not letting the opportunity slip by, Hiroshi took full advantage of the distraction: he slammed Kensou with 'Angel Rush', and, when he 'wired' back, connected with a 'Sky Scraper' chain.

Kensou cried out in pain as he flew back, "G-Goodbye!"

The announcer's voice blasted over them, "KO! Hiroshi wins!"

Momoko and Athena came in and helped Kensou back to their side, as Hiroshi gave a short martial artist's bow out of respect…

The announcer's voice again reverberated to them, "Psycho Soldier team, please send out your next member. Legacy team, you may now switch members."

With that clearance, Hiroshi walked back to his side while Kyo stepped forward. The song transitioned into 'Unmatched Bloodlines' as Momoko skipped into the ring.

Kyo formed a small ember in his hand as he reacted, "You're the one to face me, eh? Good luck with that."

Momoko did a quick standing back flip, and cheerfully said, "Do your best, okay?"

Kyo cautiously observed the girl standing across from him, and realized that her merrily skipping side-to-side was her actual fighting stance. It didn't take long before his past experience helped shape his ideas: this girl was small, cheerful, pink stars came off of her as she moved, and even her stance was lighthearted. This could only mean one thing… She had to be pretty strong. It was simply too easy to dismiss her; she was a trap if Kyo ever saw one.

Kyo forcefully brought his arm down, putting out the flame, and said, "Here I come."

The announcer's voice rang out as Kyo got into fighting position, "Round 2! Ready! Go!"

Kyo was indeed right … unfortunately. First and foremost, Momoko was a kicking machine, a trademark of her practiced Capoeira. In addition, she was obviously a 'chain' fighter with many attack patterns and techniques, all of them kicks. Even her 'fan-service' attack as Kyo recognized it, a bump with her hips and butt, was a chain. Kyo eventually lost count of how many different attacks Momoko actually had. On top of all of that, she had several physical advantages as well; being small and fast, her small stature made her hard to hit and pin down.

The Scion of the Flame, despite the difficulty, only needed one advantage, and he soon found it. Momoko was definitely small, agile, and attack-heavy … but she was not powerful by any stretch. In fact, maximizing her chains was her only real way of dealing enough damage. His knowledge and experience kicking in, Kyo knew to scale himself back and let Momoko come to him. From this vantage point, he could wait, land a 'Wicked Chew' or 'Poison Gnawfest' chain, and back up again. Kyo began to wear Momoko down, and, when she began to falter, began to expand his attack into 'Fire Ball', 'RED Kick', 'Spinning Kick', 'Crescent Slash', and 'New Wave Smash'.

Pressing his advantage, Kyo dashed forward, attempting a 'Crescent Slash', but Momoko had a rebuttal for his attack: glowing as she stood upright, Momoko held up her hands momentarily, and then step forward as she fired a huge pink energy beam, an 'Esper'! Kyo, unable to stop himself, took the ray right to the chest, and was blasted backward, his mind muddled by the intense pain now gripping his body. As Kyo began to struggle to his feet, Momoko glowed momentarily once again as she went for a 'DoReMi Canto'. The glimmer of pink light, however, was just enough to get Kyo to focus again, and, waiting for his chance, he gathered his strength as she rushed to him.

Just as she got in range, Kyo raised his flame-covered hand and proclaimed, "I'll show you…"

Kyo threw through the flames down right in front of himself, creating and engulfing Momoko in a huge column of fire!

Kyo continued, shouting as he punched through the wall of flames, "… The Fist of the Kusanagi!"

The Scion of the Flames coated himself in fire as he gave a forceful series of punches to the trapped Momoko, a 'Final Showdown: No Style'. The girl could only shriek in pain as she was knocked back…

"KO!" The announcer's voice rang out, "Kyo wins!"

Kyo ignited a raised fingertip and blew it out as he said, "Heh. Got burned, did you?"

The only one left, Athena came forward and helped the still-smoking Momoko out of the fighting area…

The announcer's voice blasted over the river once again, "Legacy team, you may now switch. 'Psycho Soldier' team, please send your final member!"

As Athena started, Momoko said as she rubbed the back of her head, "Athena-sama… be careful. These guys are seriously good."

Kensou voiced his own anxiety, "Yeah, and the guy you're facing… We know where's he's from, who his family is. You can tell just by looking at him that he's not a joke."

Athena solemnly said, "I know, but he's not the one I'm worried about…" The Psychic-Powered Idol instantly cheered the next moment as she turned back to her teammates, "Not to worry; Athena is on the scene."

Athena gave her team a final smile and a thumbs-up before stepping into the fighting ring. Adel soon came forward as 'Psycho Solider – PURE remix' began to play once more…

Athena pointed a triumphant finger to the sky as she announced, "Athena Asamiya … is coming!"

Adel looked back as he thought, "_It feels so strange … without her around. Rose…"_

The announcer's voice boomed, "Round 3! Ready! Go!"

At first, the match was pretty even, a back and forth feeling out process. Adel would fire 'Kicken' as a sort of warning shot, but instead of dodging or blocking, Athena would send it back with 'Psychic Reflect' or 'Neo Psychic Reflect' and then fire a 'Psycho Ball', which Adel would reflect with 'Wand'. When in close, Athena would toss him with 'Super Psychic Throw' and hit him with a 'Psycho Sword'; Adel would respond in kind with a 'Drucken'. Athena proved a very talented and spirited fighter … but Adel was just too much. Her strongest attacks 'Psycho Sword' and 'Phoenix Arrow' were almost matched simply by Adel's 'Ein', 'Zwei', and 'Vier'. 'Wand' reflected projectiles much faster, and 'Drucken' was an almost perfect attack. On top of that, Athena's escape, 'Psychic Teleport' was no help; Adel was just too strong.

In a last-ditch effort, Athena flew up, and unleashed a 'Phoenix Fang Arrow'. Adel only had to block through her assault, and, when it was done, she was in close proximity for what he had next. Adel, taking advantage, sliced at her with an advanced Danger Move called 'Forze Kreis', hitting her with three slashing kicks instead of the usual one, emulating his father's 'Dark Genocide'. It utterly drained Adel to even attempt the move, a danger to him almost as much as his opponent, but … it was still the end. The Psychic-Powered Songstress shrieked in pain as she was shot back.

The announcer's voice rang out once more, "KO! The Legacy Team wins! You may advance to the next stage."

After Momoko and Kensou tended to Athena and got her to her feet, Kyo called out, "Yo, Athena… You okay over there?"

Athena flashed a smile, and replied as she straightened her hair, "Oh, I'll be fine; right as rain…"

Adel, still catching his breath, managed to get out, "That's good… We should, uh… We better go."

With that, the young Bernstein and Kyo started off, with Hiroshi starting to say something first. However, he decided against it after seeing Kensou tending to Athena. The young dragon, evident concern on his face, was completely over-attentive and hyper-accommodating the psychic pop star. Seeing this, it was rather obvious that, while overstated, Kensou's care for Athena was strong and genuine, and Hiroshi wasn't able to interfere. Slowly, the Amaterasu Scion started on his way. The Psychic-Powered Idol, however, saw him departing, and her mind was rapidly placed back at the vision she had before the match. The troubling images fresh in her thoughts, she got up and ran after him…

Athena called in a hurry, "Hey! Hiroshi-san!"

Surprised, Momoko exclaimed as she hurried after her mentor, "Athena-sama! What's wrong?"

Kensou quickly hurried after them both, loudly requesting, "Hold on! Wait for me!"

Stopping and turning as all three stopped in front of him, Hiroshi graciously responded, "Yes, Athena-san. Please excuse me for not speaking before leaving; I figured you were in good hands with your friends."

Athena spoke with concern, "It's alright, but I really think I need to check on you…" As Hiroshi looked on in confusion, she continued, "When we spoke earlier, we … 'connected'."

Kensou added with a solemn tone, "Yeah, we sort of … saw into the deepest part of your mind, and it wasn't pretty…"

Athena asked with morose anxiety, "Hiroshi-san… Those two women … your sisters … they really broke your heart, didn't they?"

Hiroshi was shocked silent by the spot-on question, but, after a brief instant, a pained smile soon emerged as he responded with subdued sadness, "Yes… Into small pieces…"

Athena said with sympathy, "I'm so sorry. If there's anything we can do…"

Hiroshi courteously replied, getting himself together, "Oh, I couldn't possibly ask that of you. I mean, there's nothing really that can be done now. Thank you so much for your compassion though. Hmm…?"

The Amaterasu Scion paused when he finally looked at the silent Momoko. She wasn't just quiet; she was absently staring at Hiroshi, a smile creeping in as her stare persisted. Suddenly, after a moment, her eyes sprang to life as if she were waking from a dream.

Perplexed by the whole thing, Kensou asked, "Momoko-chan, you alright?"

Momoko was almost giddy about what just happened and replied, "Oh, yeah! And I have a way we can help Hiroshi-san!"

Cheering up instantly, Athena exclaimed, "Really, Momoko-chan? That's great; how?"

Momoko became even more excited from her mentor's praise and relayed, "I just connected with you, Hiroshi-san, and I just saw your fortune."

Hiroshi asked as he tried to piece the idea together in his mind, "My fortune? You mean, as in … you saw my future?"

Momoko replied with a wide smile, "Yes! I only saw your very near-future, but it's very good."

Despite not understanding anything that was transpiring, Hiroshi reacted with interest, "You don't say. Well, might I ask what you saw?"

Momoko explained as she practically jumped for joy, "Well, I couldn't see who it was, but your fortune has you meeting someone very special in the very next round! This person, as soon as you see them, will make you forget all your troubles and make you very, very happy!"

Giving a smile, Hiroshi, though still in the dark, gladly received the prediction, "Hmm… That sounds very exciting. Momoko-chan, you are a treasure." He then said his final piece, "Athena-chan, you are one of a kind, and I would wish you good health, but I believe, as long as Kensou-san is around, that won't be an issue. Thank you all, and may we meet again sometime."

With that, Hiroshi turned and ran to catch up with his teammates…

Athena rubbed Momoko's head out of almost-parental pride, and commended her young protégé, "Nice job, Momoko-chan. Seeing into the future already? You really are growing fast."

Finally, Hiroshi caught up with Adel and Kyo on the way out of Rio de Janeiro …

Not stopping, Kyo lightly expressed, "Hey, man. We almost thought we'd have to leave without ya."

Adel asked, "What were you talking about so long?"

Hiroshi replied with a smile, "Believe it or not, I was having my fortune told."

Kyo chuckled and playfully asked, "Good. She say if we're gonna win in the next round?"

Hiroshi shook his head in the negative, and Adel asked further, "Well, did she say anything interesting?"

The Amaterasu Scion relayed as best he could, "Let's just say… I really hope she's right. But we'll just have to go and see if it comes true."

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**There you go. I really pushed to get this one done; I wanted to leave you all with something before I depart for a brief vacation with the family. Anyway, next time, we'll meet up with some old friends and one newcomer. It will also be a big moment for one of the sub-plots in the story, so please come back to read more. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, and I do hope you come back. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	8. Second Round: Amortentia

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters_

_**A/N:**_** Hello, and Happy New Year. Thank you for stopping by, and thank you for reading. Well, it's the first chapter of 2011, and one of the sub-plots merges into the main storyline. I'll just say that it has a huge effect on one of the main characters. But why just tell you? Let's see for ourselves. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Second Round: Amortentia

_Reykjavik, Iceland_

In route to their second match, Adel, Hiroshi, and Kyo had a rather odd journey. The trio was traveling through a mostly cold and barren land when they entered an area that grew oddly warm. Suddenly, out in the middle of nowhere, they passed through a small field of geysers to end up … at a resort. This spa-oriented retreat mostly featured the use of hot springs, but the main attraction became clear upon entering the lavish setting: Iceland's famous Blue Lagoon.

The trio continued further into resort toward the actual site when Hiroshi recognized someone at a nearby eating area finishing a glass of wine. It was a woman with short blond hair wearing a burgundy waistcoat and pants, a white shirt, and burgundy fingerless gloves. This was none other than Muay Thai's Queen, King.

"Ms. King?" Hiroshi called out in gratuitous English, a special greeting just for her, with a smile as he started toward him, "We meet again."

King smiled immediately, saying as she went to meet him, "Well if it isn't my favorite new guy! It's a pleasure to see you again."

Hiroshi extended to his hand to her and said, "I concur. So, how is my fighting heroine these days?"

King briefly shook his hand before putting her arm around his shoulders and said, "I'm doing just great. And how is life treating the quintessential gentleman these days?"

"All is well, for the most part." Hiroshi took a second look at her attire and asked, "I see you're wearing the special suit I gave you. How is it?"

King chuckled as she led them forward, and casually reported, "Yeah, this tear-resistant suit is holding up very well. And, it's comfortable and doesn't get in the way. What more could I ask for?"

Hiroshi smiled with a nod, saying, "Excellent. And is it safe to assume that Mai-sama is alongside you?"

"As always. In fact, she should be somewhere close; I know she'll be happy to see you."

Seeing all this from some distance, Kyo asked Adel, "Is this the way it is with all the girls he meets?"

Adel replied with a smirk, "Like you wouldn't believe. Nice words and good manners go a long way in this world."

Kyo, past experience fresh in his mind, chuckled, saying, "I bet. A regular Casanova, eh? This run could take a while, especially if he's got Benimaru's luck."

King hadn't led very far before a second, rather voluptuous woman appeared. This alluring maiden in red could only be Mai Shiranui. Coming out of nowhere, she spotted Hiroshi immediately, and ran up to him.

"Hiroshi-kun!" Mai exclaimed happily as she hugged around the neck, "What a sight for sore eyes!"

His smile unbroken, Hiroshi reacted, "Hi, Mai-sama. I'm glad you're doing well."

King asked her teammate, "Mai, is she still over there?"

Mai replied, "Yeah; we should probably go meet up with her."

With that, Mai put her arm around Hiroshi opposite King, and they both led them forward…

Kyo laughed to himself, saying, "Man, no wonder he's got Benimaru so steamed."

"So…" King said as her tone changed to one of concern, "We heard about what happened last year. How are you holding up?"

Hiroshi replied honestly, "Well, I thought I was doing well, but apparently, as I found out in the last round, my feeling s might as well be written on my chest. Then, of course, there's the fact that people keep bringing it up."

King cringed as Mai offered, "Oh, sorry…"

"Think nothing of it; I appreciate the thought…" Hiroshi said with a smile before eagerly shifting gears, "Now then, I understand you two have yourselves a brand new teammate. So, how is she doing? How are you three getting along?"

King relayed, "Oh, her name is Leona, and we're getting along just fine. She's pretty interesting though, I must say: she's very quiet, but that's mostly because she has a hard time getting her words together. Still, she's very smart, and has a good heart. I don't think she knows, but she's also a very pretty girl too."

Mai heaped on her own praise, happily raving, "Yeah, she is gorgeous; pretty fitting, huh? You know, she is pretty shy, but once she gets to know you and she loosens up, she can be a blast to be around. Like, you wouldn't know it by looking at her, but she's actually a pretty good dancer, on top of everything else. I'd think you'd like her, Hiroshi-kun."

"Hmm. With reviews like that, she must be special. I can't wait to meet her." Hiroshi mused.

Finally, all five came to the main attraction: before them was a large natural lake with many people wading through its pretty light blue water, but there were several things unique about this body of water. The water itself was cloudy and very warm. The people kept covering themselves in the white sand of the lake bed. Finally, like the crown jewel of this picturesque scene, a large building on the far hill sat not far beyond the lake, and seemed to be pumping something into the water.

There, waiting in the actual site was Leona sitting on a nearby bench with her knee hugged against her chest. She quickly stood and walked forward upon seeing her teammates, and King and Mai met her, but Hiroshi stopped where he was upon seeing her fully. His mind … had just gone blank, and he was suddenly struck with a bout of lightheadedness. Unconsciously, his mouth slightly dropped open, and he felt himself get really hot … probably because his heart was racing like mad. Despite the oddity of these signs, Hiroshi wasn't distressed at all, but downright euphoric. Because in fact, Leona was at once … the most beautiful woman Hiroshi had ever laid eyes on!

While the Gorgeous team conversed, Hiroshi couldn't peel his eyes away from their latest member, and even began to unknowingly look her over. First, he noticed her legs, and he could tell, even though they were covered in black fatigues, they were long and perfectly toned… POOF! One of his bangs spontaneously burst into the flames at the tip. The Amaterasu Scion nonchalantly licked his fingertips and put out the errant ember, his gaze and posture not wavering at all. Next, his eyes slowly ascended to notice her soft hourglass figure, from her trim waist to her beautiful and sculpted exposed midriff to her black tank top that clung to her in just the right way to feature her shape… POOF! This time, both of his bangs caught fire out of nowhere, and Hiroshi again casually extinguished the flames with his mesmerized stare still unbroken.

Hiroshi's gaze slowly continued to rise until it settled on her face. He took in and admired her fair skin, her long azure hair tied into a mane-like ponytail, and her clear brown eyes. Suddenly, Leona looked towards him, maybe feeling his eyes on her, and, despite her quickly averting her eyes, their eyes met for a brief but distinct moment… FOOSH! The entire top of Hiroshi's head and his hair in its entirety ignited! Finally, Hiroshi broke his stare, looking down, and ran his hands through his hair to quell the flames (and to compose himself)…

"Yo, Hiroshi! Is there anyone home? Can you hear me?" Kyo's calls piercing through the trance.

Just coming out of his reverie, Hiroshi replied as such, "Hmm. Oh, um… What was that, Kyo? I didn't quite catch that."

Kyo said in puzzlement, "You alright? It's not every day I see a guy pass out standing up."

The Amaterasu Scion waved it off, "I'm fine; no worries. I'm alright."

As Hiroshi nervously stepped aside, Kyo asked Adel, "What's gotten into him?"

Adel grew a wide smile as he stepped forward, "Isn't it obvious? That knocked-out stare, his hair lighting up… I know exactly what's going on. It seems Hiro has found … a love interest in this lady of war."

Kyo let out a laugh and said with great amusement, "I guess I was wrong… He's luckier than Benimaru. Still, she doesn't look like the 'romancing' type; it should be a riot watching him try though."

Shaking the teams back into focus, the announcer's voice resonated over the resort, "Congratulations to both teams on your first round wins, and welcome to the King of Fighters XV second round! This match will be the Gorgeous Team of Mai Shiranui, Leona Heidern, and King versus the Legacy Team of Hiroshi Amaterasu, Adel, and Kyo Kusanagi. Teams, please select your order, and send out your first member!"

Finally all together, Hiroshi stepped forward, only to see Leona across from him as 'The Queen of Fighters Reprise' blared over the lake. At first, the Amaterasu Scion started to say something, but the words got caught inside his body and he had no idea what to say, a remarkable occurrence for him. Meanwhile, Leona simply held her elbow while looking at Hiroshi, away from him, and then back again, seemingly out of nervousness. Their four teammates, needless to say, found this quite funny to watch. Soon, Leona shook her head and silently assumed her fighting stance. Taking the cue, Hiroshi rubbed the back of his head as he composed himself again, and got into fighting position…

The announcer's voice blasted, "Round 1! Ready! Go!"

With that, the Amaterasu Scion and the Ikari Amazon engaged each other, but something quickly became obvious… Neither of them was hitting the other, and neither seemed to want to either! Leona's 'Moon Slasher' and 'Grand Sabre' and Hiroshi's 'Heavens Fall' and 'Heavens Flare' all seemed to end up short every time. Neither was being aggressive at all; at the most Leona would block 'Angel Spark' with 'Baltic Launcher', and Hiroshi would offset 'X-Caliber' with 'Sky Scraper'. Leona didn't even attempt 'Earring Explosive' and 'I Slasher' while Hiroshi seemed to abandon both 'Angel Rush' and 'Divine Press'. Eventually, Leona rose up with one hand raised and aglow. Reacting, Hiroshi reared back and fired a massive fireball, 'Reverent Saber'. Leona sharply dove forward and slashed the fireball asunder with the first half of 'V-Slasher', but Hiroshi deftly back-flipped out of the way of the second slash just as the V-shaped explosion lit the area.

Hiroshi was out of it, completely unable to focus, and he knew it; he was obviously almost entranced watching her move. Leona, on the other hand, was baffled by her own odd behavior, feeling very hesitant for some reason that was lost to her. Nevertheless, both saw this was getting nowhere fast, so there was only one option.

"Switch…" both said in semi-unison, the music stopping momentarily.

Adel and Kyo could only look at each other in surprise while King and Mai simply nodded at the use of the 'Quick Switch' option. Hiroshi and Leona walked out as Kyo and Mai came in, 'The Queen of Fighters Reprise' starting up again…

Kyo produced a small flame in his hand and put it out by closing his fist again, saying, "So, let's get started … again."

Mai waved her fan at him and beckoned, "Bring it on!"

The fight proper started this time, this match actually being combative, and this contest was back-and-forth. It pitted Kyo's lockdown combo-heavy style versus Mai's agile, hit-and-run style, so the natural complements created a chess match between the two. True to her style, Mai would pin him down with 'Kacho Sen' and 'Dragon Flame Romp', keep him at a distance with 'Flying Squirrel Dance' and 'White Heron Dance', and then use her speed and impeccable ability to change direction in mid-air to avoid damage.

Just as he had done in his previous encounter, Kyo stopped chasing his much faster opponent, and let her come to him. She could dodge and evade all she wanted, but she still had to hit him, which he could deal with. Also like before, he would block her advance or wait for the right moment of vulnerability to spin behind her, and hit her with a combo, 'Wicked Chew' or 'Poison Gnawfest' chain before backing away again. He soon gained ground and became comfortable enough to cut her off at several points with 'RED Kick' and 'Spinning Kick'. Soon, Kyo, going for broke, readied his fist by rearing all the way back, a ring of flames erupting around and circling his feet.

"This is …" Kyo said as he channeled his power into his 'Style 182'.

Seeing an opening, Leona made a snap decision and performed a 'Saving Shift' with Mai, placing herself Mai's stead. Kyo was so reared back that his back was essentially turned to them, so he didn't see what took place, but a second after it happened, he was ready.

"… The end of the road!" Kyo exclaimed as he attacked.

'Style 182' connected, and Leona was blasted back, her sacrifice working. She had perfectly utilized one of the three 'Saving Shifts' allowed to a team in a match, but teams hadn't really used this to its fullest extent, making her implementation that much more surprising. King and Mai (and Hiroshi) watched anxiously as Leona lay motionless, but they breathed sighs of relief when she steadily rose to her feet. Leona was hurt by the Danger Move, but she wasn't out, and, after clearing the small blood trail for her lip with a succinct wipe of her hand, she was ready to fight.

Unlike her first time in the match, Leona was able to fight completely against Kyo. She would use 'Baltic Launcher' to halt jump-in attempts, and she would combat advancing attacks with 'Moon Slasher' before chasing after it with 'Grand Sabre'. With the distance established, she would attack from long range with 'X-Caliber', 'Earring Explosive', and 'I-Slasher'. Kyo adapted to this change of pace, and broke from his attack chains in favor of his other combos. Against this different form of combat, he incorporated 'New Wave Smash', 'Fire Ball', '910 Dragon Slayer', and he could use 'Crescent Moon Slash' much more effectively now. Leona, while she did her best to hide it, was still hurting from the 'Style 182' that welcomed her into the match, and she was still a bit groggy from absorbing the brain-rattling punch. Soon, it was evident that with Kyo adding damage on, Leona was reeling and sinking fast.

Kyo knew he was close to a win, but he knew it would take a pretty big impact to finish the job, one he wasn't sure he had at that moment; after two consecutive fights, he needed a rest himself. Knowing one way he could get it, Kyo signaled for an 'Attack Shift', a mid-combo switch with a teammate, and rushed forward to set the trigger. Mai and King also knew that Leona couldn't take much more, and then they saw Kyo's signal; they knew this wasn't going to be good. As Kyo closed in, Hiroshi felt his stomach drop within him, and anxiety quickly took hold of him because the signal Kyo gave … was for Hiroshi; he would have to give the finishing blow to Leona!

The Scion of the Flame jumped in to Leona and landed a stiff shot before launching her into the air with 'New Wave Smash'. The combo started, he immediately fell back to initiate the switch, but something odd happened: Hiroshi, for a moment, hesitated before he dashed forward. That brief lull allowed for a single split-second action that was more about reaction than strategy. Just as the Amaterasu Scion came in range, Mai returned Leona's favor, performing a 'Saving Shift' just as the finishing blow came. Mai, however, wasn't in complete health as Leona was the first time, so this would really be the final shot as she came right in the midst of the torrent. Not having time to register the change, Hiroshi crafted together a long combo before slicing upward with 'Heavens Nova', connecting on every hit…

Mai called out in anguish as she fell, "ANDY!"

The announcer's voice rang out, "KO! Hiroshi wins!"

Hiroshi extended his hand to Mai as King came in, "Mai-sama, are you alright?"

As Hiroshi and King helped her up, Mai replied, "I've definitely felt better, but …. I'll survive."

Noticing Leona trying to recover on the sideline, Hiroshi tentatively asked, "How is … she?"

King and Mai exchanged looks briefly before the former cryptically replied, "Don't worry… We're sure you'll find out."

Mystified by the comment, Hiroshi wandered back to his side as King helped Mai back and checked on Leona.

The announcer's voice resonated, "Gorgeous team, please send out your next member!"

Leona started forward, but King quickly stopped her, holding her back by the arm.

Surprised by the development, Leona said, "King, you're still fresh. I should…"

King interjected with a heartening tone, "And you're still hurt… It's alright, Leona. Take a breather; I can handle it from here."

The Ikari Amazon paused for a moment at the offer; it wasn't what she was used to. With her usual team, the healthiest member was held in reserve until the end, but an injured member also didn't jump back after being saved as Mai had just done. It all came down to one fact: this wasn't her usual team, and this wasn't a usual situation. Finally, Leona silently nodded in agreement to King, conceding to her offer and the state they were in. With that, King and Adel stepped forward as 'Unmatched Bloodlines' started to blast into the area. Instantly, King began to look hard at Adel…

The Queen of Muay Thai commented, "Ya know, you look real familiar to me. It's almost like déjà vu really."

Adel looked away as he solemnly replied, "Yes, I … get that a lot."

"Hmm… I'm guessing one of your parents is well-known, then."

Adel said after a short pause, "In the worst way…"

Alerted by the answer, King asked out of puzzlement, "Why… Why do you say that?"

Adel paused, thinking about what to actually reveal, before finally offering, "Let's just say: my father's shadow is a lot bigger, darker, and harder to step out of…" He quickly changed the subject, "But with that said, shall we?"

As both got into fighting position, King relented, "Okay; fair enough."

The announcer's voice immediately reverberated over the lake, "Round 2! Ready! Go!"

King, in stark contrast to some other women, was a very strong and very powerful fighter, and she could go blow-for-blow with anyone. Adel, however, was different; he was too strong. It simply was not an option to trade moves with him because the damage given and taken wasn't equal at all. In this particular contest, his move set also served as a distraction. All his moves looked different but felt very familiar, and this became even more prominent with each use. Meanwhile, as she was taking punishment, she was just lost to this connection.

Battling as a true competitor, the Queen of Muay Thai changed her usual strategy, and got crafty. King started to bait him, and severely punish any opening she got, in her 'Boss' strategy as she called it. But, even this had holes as Adel had a response. Even with King's success, Adel still had two moves she had no answer for: 'Wand', an energy barrier that stopped anything in front of him, and 'Drucken', a dashing grapple that was essentially inescapable unless you jumped over it. Both moves were trouble for King; 'Wand' cut off any momentum her close-range style could gain, and 'Drucken' garnered great damage as well as the ability to grab out of the air if close enough.

The knockout in sight, Adel glowed as he outstretched his arms, and began building energy for 'Kronprinz'. King, aiming to stop him, fired a 'Venom Strike' but the energy was only absorbed into Adel's attack! Doing the only thing she could think to do next, King fired a huge 'Double Strike', but the first wave only increased 'Kronprinz' to its maximum, and the second wave was crushed as Adel fired. 'Kronprinz' rocketed forward at breakneck speed, and collided with a target. Closer inspection revealed the victim spiraling backward … Leona! She had pulled her team's last 'Saving Shift' just as Adel fired, not giving her time for even a block attempt, and she endured the energy wave full strength. Again, the Gorgeous team (and Hiroshi) looked on with concern, but again Leona fought up, only much slower this time…

Adel deduced aloud, "That's it; that was your team's third and final 'Saving Shift'. That means you must stay."

The Ikari Amazon stayed completely silent, her head down obscuring her eyes … but suddenly sprang forward and grabbed Adel's shirt. The next moment, Adel made sure that was the last time, taking advantage of Leona's close proximity. He glowed momentarily as he glided forward, grabbing Leona in the process, and slammed her into the boundary in a column of red energy, giving her a 'Sklaven'. Leona let out a pained wail as she hit the ground…

Adel stood upright and said, "That was a valiant effort, but… Hmm…"

He stopped midsentence when he heard something very close, the sound being akin to hissing. Adel finally looked down to see something on his chest shooting sparks … but it was too late. Leona looked up just in time to see the device explode and Adel being blasted back! With her final attack, her last word of the match, the Ikari Amazon had pulled off a 'Rebel Spark', and she could only yield as Adel hit the ground.

With Adel still writhing on the ground and holding his chest, the announcer's voice resonated through the area, "KO! Adel wins!"

Hiroshi and Kyo started to come in for Adel, but he waved for them to stay back, opting to continue. Meanwhile, King came in and helped Leona to her feet.

Supporting Leona's weight on her shoulders, King voiced, "You shouldn't have done that; I told you I had it."

Leona walked gingerly with King's help, and labouredly said, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you go down… You're still our best chance; I had to keep you in the fight."

King responded with concern, "You still shouldn't have taken that shot … but it was amazing how you got that last attack in."

Leona quipped with uncanny good timing, "I figured I should give you a head start."

King briefly giggled before saying, "Thanks … for everything."

"What are friends for!" Leona echoed.

King helped Leona to their side, and then stepped back out to meet the still-hurting Adel. Both simply went back into fighting position as 'The Queen of Fighters Reprise' started playing again…

The announcer's voice boomed over the lake to the increasingly interested onlookers, "Round 3! Ready! Go!"

The fight between King and Adel started up again, and King went back into her strategy. The Queen of Muay Thai took advantage of Adel still being dazed by 'Rebel Spark', avoided 'Wand' and Drucken', and made some headway with 'Trap Shot' and 'Mirage Kick'. Eventually, King landed a successful 'Surprise Rose', and went for another, but Adel was ready. Just as King was coming down, Adel glowed as he ripped his leg upward in an arc with a silver arch of cutting energy, connecting with a 'Kreis', and King was sent spiraling backward. Reeling from the attack, she gathered her strength for a desperate, all-out attack, and when Adel glided forward seconds later to attempt 'Drucken', her opening was clear.

"Here it comes!" King, herself glowing, proclaimed with Adel unable to stop himself.

The Queen of Muay Thai uncoiled as soon as she could, flipping backward before rocketing forward, and connected with an 'Illusion Dance', raining heavy kicks and punches on Adel. Halfway through, she stopped as she began to glow even brighter, and delivered an array of energy-infused kicks, a 'Secret Mirage', before ending her barrage by kicking a huge energy sphere right into her opponent's chest. Adel loudly groaned in pain as he flew back ward.

"KO!" The announcer's voice rang out into the area, "King wins!'

"One down…" King said resolutely, her breathing heavy.

Kyo and Hiroshi quickly came in and helped Adel back.

Kyo playfully said, "Told you to get out of there."

Adel replied through his pain, "I was pretty careless… but then again, she is something else. I suppose that's why she'd called the queen."

Hiroshi added with a small smile, "I could've told you that."

As they got back to their side, Kyo confidently stated, "No problem; I'll end this."

Hiroshi voiced caution as he tended to Adel, "Be careful, Kyo-san. She's cornered, but that makes her even more dangerous. Don't get lax on her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Kyo offered nonchalantly as he started in.

Kyo stepped into the area, and both fighters got in fighting position as 'Unmatched Bloodlines' blared over the area.

The announcer's voice resonated over the now actively-watching lake swimmers, "Round 4! Ready! Go!"

King knew at this point that she couldn't take much more, but she was going to struggle as mightily as she could muster. She began rushing down Kyo like mad, fighting with urgency and teeming desperation. The Queen of Muay Thai would suppress any progress by Kyo with 'Venom Strike' and 'Double Strike', and advance her own attack with 'Surprise Rose' and 'Tornado Kick'. She also set up a defensive wall with 'Trap Shot' and 'Mirage Kick'. The totality and urgency of King's attack made Kyo off-center and off-guard, and he could barely land any offense because she was moving so fast. Under this very concentrated game plan, Kyo came very close to going down.

In the end, a minor misstep led to the match's conclusion. King knocked Kyo back, and missed with a subsequent 'Tornado Kick' … badly. She had pulled it too early, and ended up right over Kyo while completely defenseless. Quickly, Kyo connected with a 'Spinning Kick', and canceled the second kick in mid-air as he reared back with his hand covered in flames…

"This is gonna hurt!" Kyo proclaimed as he fired a large column of fire forward.

The Scion of the Flame blasted King with a mid-air 'Repressed Serpent Wave', and she shouted in pain as she fell.

The announcer's voice reverberated once more, "KO! The Legacy team wins! Please proceed to the next round!"

As he wiped his brow with his sleeve, Kyo said to himself, "Whew. Now, that was a close one."

Hiroshi said as he walked up, "I told you not to take her lightly."

"My mistake. But, a win is a win…"

Kyo exited the ring, and Hiroshi continued to King as Mai approached her from the other end.

Hiroshi kneeled in front of King, and offered his hand as he asked, "Are you alright, Ms. King?"

King sat up, resting her hands on her knees, and replied, "I'm okay, but … I think I'll just sit here for a minute. The suit held together just fine though."

Mai kneeled next to King, and asked, "King-chan, you alright?"

"Just dandy…" King replied before noticing Leona still doubled over on the sideline, "How's Leona?"

Mai looked back at the Ikari Amazon, and said, "She's pretty thrashed, but she's tough. I'm sure she'll be fine in a few minutes."

"That's good to hear." Hiroshi commented in a hushed but still audible tone.

"You should talk to her, you know." King advised.

Hiroshi quickly feigned innocence, saying, "Huh? I, uh … I don't know what you mean."

Mai grinned as she said, "Oh, come on. We know what that look was all about. Remember who you're talking to here."

Hiroshi conceded with a smile of embarrassment, "That obvious, is it?"

"Painfully…" King said before reassuring him, "But, there's no reason to be nervous. You're a natural; just go over there and do what you do best."

Hiroshi asked out of uncertainty, "You … think that'll work?"

Mai reassured as well with a smile, "Of course. Now, she's pretty shy and quiet, so she may not speak right away. But, she'll listen to you, and she is listening. Just be your charming self, and she'll warm to you soon."

Hiroshi took their words and, feeling encouraged, resolved, "Sounds … good. Maybe I will."

The Amaterasu Scion stood up and started to go over, but quickly stopped. Leona was now slowly walking toward them, and Hiroshi was just frozen. Instantly, he was transported back to the beginning of the match, and he felt everything that had stricken him before. Hiroshi just couldn't move, and he definitely couldn't talk even though he wanted to."

"_Perfect. The one time I actually need to talk to a woman … and I have nothing…_" Hiroshi thought to himself before he let out in a brief panic, "You know, maybe later; I'm not feeling like myself right now. Ms. King, Mai-sama, I'll, uh… I'll see you later."

Hiroshi quickly took off after Kyo and Adel.

King sighed, "I guess he's not use to this after all."

Mai said with a giggle, "Aww, I think it's cute. He must really like her."

Leona finally got to Mai and King, and watched Hiroshi as he caught up to his team…

As Hiroshi met them in the resort lobby, Adel said, "You made it. I take it you two hit it off…"

Hiroshi looked back from whence he came, and simply shook his head in the negative…

Ready to move on, Kyo quickly said, "Shame. Now, who's up next?"

Adel pulled out a handheld device and replied, "Hold on; I have to sign in to check."

Adel began pressing the screen as he tried to get the information, but what kept getting his attention was Hiroshi. His friend was just not focusing on the team at all, and kept looking back toward the fighting area. Finally, Adel relented to the distraction, and conceded.

Adel let out a brief amused chuckle and offered to his friend, "Hiro … just go back. We have to wait for the other match to end anyway; Kyo and I aren't going anywhere."

The Amaterasu Scion didn't take a second thought, and headed back to the area. Meanwhile, the Gorgeous Team was still at the lake.

Mai subtly suggested, "Man, I'm beat … but this place might have a cure for soreness, I think…"

Getting the hint, King said, "Alright. A massage does sound pretty good right now."

Mai gladly said, "Excellent. How about you, Leona-chan?"

Leona replied in a matter-of-fact way, "Well, baths in hot springs can help heal muscle and joint pain, so … sure. I'll have a swim too. I'd like to see if the stories about the lake's sand are true anyway."

"Great!" Mai exclaimed.

The kunoichi instantly produced an uncommonly huge Kacho sen, and placed it in front of her. A second later, she pulled the fan away to reveal herself now clad in a red bikini. Helping out her teammate next, Mai placed the huge fan in front of Leona, and, a second later, pulled it away again to reveal Leona now dressed in a light-blue bikini similar to Mai's … much to Leona's surprise. Just then, Hiroshi, with immaculate timing, arrived at the lake just in time to lay eyes on Leona in her perfectly fitted and accentuating swimwear, and immediately he froze again with his mouth ajar in stunned infatuation.

Mortified, Leona stammered, "Mai? What … is this?"

Mai, proud of her work, smiled and explained, "You have an amazing body, Leona-chan; I figured you'd want to show it off some. And it works! You look so hot right now."

Her body turning a subtle pink, Leona asked, "Do you think I can have something that fits me better?"

Mai playfully tugged the side of the bikini, saying, "I don't know. This looks like it fits just fine."

That was it for Hiroshi; he couldn't watch anymore. The Amaterasu Scion promptly passed out, smoke billowing out of his mouth and ears, his eyes completely blank.

Leona quickly grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped herself in it, pleading, "Mai, please."

Her smile waning but not leaving, Mai finally relented, "Oh, okay."

Mai grabbed the towel, and ripped it away to Leona's attire once again changed, this time to a pair of dark blue swimming trunks and a light blue wetsuit shirt.

"How's that?"

Leona said as she relaxed, "Better; thank you. Do you think anyone saw me in that?"

Mai replied with a smile, "Maybe, but I know one thing: if a guy who likes you saw, I'm sure he likes you a lot more now."

At that moment, King was just walking into the building where she found Hiroshi passed out in the doorway, his head still smoking. She quickly ran over to help him… Meanwhile, Adel and Kyo sat in the lobby when they got an answer. An alarm chimed on Adel's device, which he quickly checked.

Kyo looked over, asking, "Hey, any news?"

Looking over the device, Adel replied, "Yes, the match has just ended. Our opponents are … the Rival Team."

Kyo commented as the realization hit him, "That means … Yagami."

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** That's it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it. Now, please keep this chapter in mind; we'll come back to it later. Next time, we'll see a major fight, and the big battle will come even closer into view. Again, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	9. Third Round: Grievous Burden

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters…_

_**A/N:**_** Welcome to my story and thank you for stopping by. Well, we're one chapter away from the big showdown, but first things first. A major fight is still just ahead, one with blasts from the past for two of our main characters. But that's enough exposition; let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Third Round: Grievous Burden

_Paris, France_

Kyo, Hiroshi, and Adel were stationed in the night-fallen Place Vendome, a prominent Parisian square. At the square's center there stood a grey stone column with statue on the top. A luxury hotel stood in the background with elaborate windows shining out into the night. On the other side was the Palais Garnier or a Parisian opera house. The whole area basked in the warm glow at the large posts all throughout, and a small crowd had begun to gathering around the closed off square, providing ample distractions. Passersby would stop and point upon seeing them, and many took pictures. Some even ran up and requested autographs. All three were completely focused however; despite giving brief signatures and photos, they barely spoke, and the serious looks on their faces barely wavered.

Before long, the Rival Team approached from a shop-filled adjacent street called the Rue De La Paix. Elisabeth Blanctorche stood up front wearing a blue French aristocratic jacket with yellow buttons and white hand coverings, white pants, knee-high blue spats over black high heels, a frilled white neck piece, and a riding crop at her side. Next to her was Duo Lon with his long ponytail adorned with a white hair tie and large beads, and was clad in black pants, long black Chinese robes with white dragons on either side of the middle, and purple trim and wristbands. But behind them was the final one, clad in a black open shirt with dark red trim that showed his chest and abs, white pants, a thin belt over his waist and an actual one holding up his pants, and a thin black band around his neck. This one was undeniable, from the silver ring to the red crescent of hair to the perpetual scowl…

"Yagami…" Hiroshi and Kyo said in unison upon seeing him.

The teams met in the center where several conversations started, the most peculiar being between Duo Lon and Adel…

Duo Lon plainly stated, "I know who you are."

Adel played it off, denying, "I doubt that seriously."

The Silent Assassin calmly persisted, "There's no denying it. Many ghosts hang over you, including one quite large one. They whisper a lot about you, about your past, your family, your … 'perceived' fate."

Adel replied in calm defiance, "Is that right? Well, I have no use for ghosts. Whatever they 'say' carries no weight with me."

Duo Lon said plainly, "You say one thing, but the spirit doesn't lie. I'm sure I'll find out soon if what yours says is true? "

Next to them, Iori and Kyo were having their usual war of words…

"So, we're back here again." Kyo said, "This time, I guess it's you and me, winner get to finish off Ash?"

Iori snarled with disdain, "Hmph. Ash is a consolation; my real prize will be you in a bloody heap."

Kyo's tone became much more serious as he said, "Your brain really does have one track. Maybe that's why just looking at you seriously pisses me off."

Iori conjured a blue flame in hand as he said, "Keep your speech. Bottom line: I'll make your fire disappear."

Kyo did the same, producing an orange flame in hand, and said, "Keep trying. I'll just have to give you the crash course all over again."

While the other four had much more contentious banter, Elisabeth and Hiroshi were much more civil, finding some rather painful common ground.

Hiroshi bowed low to her as he took her hand, and said, "Mademoiselle Blanctorche, it's truly a pleasure to finally meet you."

After he lightly kissed the back of her hand, Elisabeth commented, "Monsieur Amaterasu, you really live up to your reputation."

Hiroshi responded kindly as he stood upright, "And you are quite a splendid lady, as I have heard and can clearly see. It's a pity we could not meet sooner or on more … cordial terms."

"Yes, a shame indeed. However, our situation is set in stone; the winner of this battle will most likely face the team of … 'that man' in the next round, an opportunity I cannot allow to slip away. I do regret that that scenario would thwart your team's well-laid plans though."

Hiroshi graciously replied, "While I would prefer one of our three teams, ours especially, face 'that man' as you call him, the one who calls himself Ash, I believe the nine of us would still be satisfied if you all were the ones to strike him down."

"I would be put at ease certainly, but I wonder if you would be."

Confused, Hiroshi stumbled over his words, "I'm … I'm sorry?"

Elisabeth explained, "I'm aware that your motivation is not just against Ash, but his new teammates as well, your 'sisters' as it were."

Hiroshi silently lamented to himself, "Does everyone know about that?"

Elisabeth continued with a knowing tone, "It's nothing to feel isolated about… Our siblings, blood or adopted, can pain us with their choices. That's an experience both of us share."

Hiroshi solemnly agreed, "Yes. The ones we love … can hurt us like no one else…"

The Amaterasu Scion fell silent, discouraged and weary of his pain being dredged to the surface once again…

"Monsieur Amaterasu…?" Elisabeth called as his silence persisted.

Hiroshi answered with somber resolve, "Still, we keep going. Rest assured, my dedication to this end is as strong as yours. Difficult as it may be, I won't hesitate."

Elisabeth gave a brief smile, "I'm … glad to hear that."

The announcer's voice finally rang out, "Welcome to The King of Fighters XV third round! This match will be The Rival Team of Duo Lon, Iori Yagami, and Elisabeth Blanctorche versus The Legacy Team of Hiroshi Amaterasu, Adel, and Kyo Kusanagi! Congratulations to both groups for advancing this far in the tournament. Teams, please select your order, and send out your first member."

Duo Lon and Elisabeth exited the area as Iori shoved his hands into his pockets. Kyo naturally started forward, but was quickly stopped by Hiroshi, the Amaterasu Scion holding up his arm against Kyo's chest.

Surprised, Kyo reacted, "Hey, Hiroshi, what gives?"

Hiroshi plainly said over his shoulder, "Sorry to break the continuity, Kyo-san, but I need to face Iori this time."

Kyo explained with a smirk, "Maybe, but this issue between Yagami and me is personal, unavoidable if you know what I mean."

Hiroshi turned back slightly as he insisted, "You and Iori have had 15 years to put this to rest, but I don't have that sort of time. If I'm to have peace of mind, I must settle my account with Iori now."

Kyo tried to reason with his teammates, "Okay, but let's be smart. Like you said, I've battled Yagami for forever now, and I know all his tricks inside and out; I know him like the back of my hand. Get the idea?"

Adel chimed in, "I kind of agree with Kyo on this, Hiro. He probably gives us the best chance to win."

Hiroshi turned all the way around this time, and said with his attitude turning much more serious, "I … I promise someone. Maybe it's a bad idea; that, I don't know … but I have to face him. It's a long, complicated story, but that's the promise that I made, and it's a promise I have to keep if we're going to advance. If I'm failing, you can pull me out, but please … let me have this fight."

Hearing the change in Hiroshi's voice and knowing this meant something to his friend, Adel conceded without any further resistance. Kyo, still looking to face his heated rival, took a minute to consider things, but eventually relented… With his team's consent, Hiroshi stepped forward as 'Serene Sovereign' started to play into the Parisian air.

"Iori Yagami…" Hiroshi said.

Iori grumbled as he turned slightly away, "Get lost, scum. Kyo is my prey."

Hiroshi quickly retorted, "Don't shut me down so fast. I might say something that'll interest you."

Iori coldly responded, "I don't listen to flies… I swat them."

Hiroshi persisted, "Come now; you're more courteous than that. You can lend a 'fly' your ear for a few moments."

Iori groaned, and said as he turned back, "Suit yourself. You can flap your lips to your heart's content."

Hiroshi said with a more stern tone, "Good. I just wanted you to know … that I'm the one who's going to be taking you out today." Iori paid more attention after that claim, taking his hands out of his pockets, and Hiroshi continued, "You've hurt a lot of people including a couple I've cared for. So, as I've promised them, I will make you pay."

Iori growled, "If you continue this suicidal mission, then your promise will be just like your hopes and bones will soon be: dashed and broken!"

Hiroshi calmly and plainly replied, "Your death threats don't faze me, Iori. I've got some returning dark favors that you'll reap, and undying rage from you will only ensure a defeat at my hands."

Iori instantly went into fighting stance, scowling, "I will definitely reap something from you; since you're intent to satisfy this death wish, I'll eagerly serve as your executioner."

Hiroshi went into fighting stance, and, with surprising malice, said quietly, "You will suffer for what you've done."

The announcer's voice sliced through the tension, "Round 1! Ready! Go!"

Much more than expected, the fight was quite a furious clash. Iori went into his usual game, hacking away with his newly flame-coated slashes and hand swipes. A big surprise even to Adel, Hiroshi was a completely different fighter; it was like something had come over him. He chased after Iori with a vengeance, fought with unforeseen aggression, and hit with added intensity, completely bent on dealing damage and punishment. The Amaterasu Scion's intensity and motivation almost matched Iori's malice and skill in dealing brutality.

The two powerful fighters collided with in a violent struggle to heap loads of torture on one another. Their attacks hit harder. The blows rang louder. More blood was drawn. Their fires burned just a little hotter. This was no surprise for Iori, but it was a total shock that Hiroshi could even keep tempo with this approach. Adel and even Kyo were greatly stunned at Hiroshi's display, and a little disturbed by it too.

Eventually, Iori's propensity and comfort with this type of combat and his experience with using it all this time shone through. 'Nueuchi', an upward swipe, and 'Shougetsu', a slicing turn-uppercut, were made even more painful now that they were coated in his blue flames. 'Akegarasu', a dashing slash, had almost infinite closing ability and made a deadly finisher to his 'Deadly Flower' combo. 'Earth Camellia', an overhead one-handed slam, triggered an explosion upon contact with the ground. Hiroshi's drive was admirable, but he was just not use to this sort of extended violence, and he began to wear down.

Iori tore into Hiroshi with one particularly vicious combo. Iori spun in with 'Shougetsu', slashed upward with 'Nueuchi', grabbed him out of the air with 'Earth Camellia', followed up with the first two hits of 'Deadly Flower', and finished by ripping through with 'Akegarasu', finally allowing Hiroshi to fly backward. The Amaterasu Scion quickly got back to his feet, but he wouldn't stay there; as quickly as he rose, the pain and paralyzing effect of the Yasakani flame just as quickly collapsed him to his knees.

Iori growled as he slowly came forward, "Stupid zealot… You followed your ideals all the way here to pain and suffering. It's a good thing saints don't fear death."

In pain and in a daze, Hiroshi couldn't hear the threat as he fell into a fatigue-induced reverie. He looked down, and suddenly his hands were covered in dried, caked crimson. Immediately before him laid two figures covered in shadow, the only thing visible being the glowing and bleeding slashes all over them. Hiroshi raised his eyes slightly more where Iori came into view. Fitting in perfectly with the vision, his eyes glowed red while his body too was shadowed. His hands, chest, and face were covered and dripping the same ever-piercing crimson red. For Hiroshi, this wasn't any regular sight; he was reliving a childhood trauma, a life-changing vision. This one moment, this memory, was the stimulus of his promise and the kick-start to this fight.

His voice still growling, Iori said as he got closer, "I'll be sure to carve a long epithet on your tombstone. Don't be afraid; I'll end your suffering quickly."

Hiroshi, forcing his power up and preparing for an instant attack, said quietly, "Reverent… Saber…"

The Amaterasu Scion jumped to his feet, shining as he generated flames in his hand, and blasted the unsuspecting Yagami with the massive fireball right in the chest. Iori rolled through after the attack, and seethed as he looked at Hiroshi, defiantly standing despite his obvious pain. Iori raised and crossed his hands above his head in familiar fashion as his whole body shined violently…

"Playtime's over…" Iori said menacingly.

He then rushed forward with 'Rage of the 8 Maidens'. Hiroshi, however, had a response, taking another familiar stance: he turned his forward shoulder away, and placed his open opposite hand in front of it, welcoming attack.

"Your heart shall be judged." Hiroshi said in a hushed tone.

Iori quickly rushed forward past him … and the whole area went black. Two forms were visible in the seemingly infinite darkness: the figure of a stunned and seemingly frozen Iori and, where he had just rushed past, was the figure of 'Nazo no Onna', the Mysterious Woman, where Hiroshi once stood. One by one, the kanji in Hiroshi's family crest appeared in thin air around Iori's immobile body…

The Mystery Woman, her voice ringing with a transcendent echo, spoke, "Divine judgment befalls those who do evil…"

The area immediately became visible again as a massive pillar of white fire erupted around Iori. Hiroshi appeared slumped over where he originally was, and fell to his knees. Iori soon collapsed as well, in shock and agony…

"This …" Iori coughed out as he fell forward, "… isn't the end."

Hiroshi looked over his shoulder at his bested opponent, and said with some spite, "Yagami… Visit from Karma."

"KO!" The announcer's voice blasted to the crowd, "Hiroshi wins!"

Duo Lon and Elisabeth both came in and helped Iori out. Hiroshi got up as Kyo and Adel continued to watch him, and very slowly walked back even with his body racked with intense and absolute pain. Adel was in complete shock at the extent his friend had just pushed himself, while Kyo was baffled that Hiroshi had actually beaten Iori, not to mention how he did it. As he pushed forward and reached his teammates, Hiroshi stood tall; he had fulfilled his promise, and exorcised something that had haunted him for years. He was now vindicated for a decision he made a long time ago. Finally, Kyo gave him a thumbs-up of respect, and Adel patted him on his shoulder as an unspoken recognition.

The announcer's voice rang out again, "Legacy Team, you may switch. Rival Team, please send out your next member!"

Adel and Duo Lon stepped forward as 'Unmatched Bloodlines' began to play in the background…

Duo Lon mused aloud as if he were deducing something, "I see; it's all clear now. I think … I understand all about you now..."

Adel said with a smirk, "Oh? Then, I'll tell you the same thing I told everyone else who's said that to me… I seriously doubt that."

Duo Lon continued in a matter-of-fact way, "Does any of this ring true: you're a prodigal son… linked to a past you didn't shape … inheriting a terrible legacy you don't want … torn between the part of you that came from your predecessor and the other side that opposes their actions … fiercely defying a bleak destiny you didn't earn or deserve… Do any of these resonate?"

Stunned by the invasiveness of Duo Lon's words, Adel responded, "And even if it does…" He then went into fighting stance as he said, "It doesn't matter, not to you anyway."

"You'd be surprised," Duo Lon said before going into fighting stance himself, "If you only knew…"

The announcer's voice resonated over the square, "Round 2! Ready! Go!"

Obvious from even his stance, Duo Lon proved a very perplexing opponent. He could pressure up front with his 'Selfless Submission Snake' and 'Serpent Slam' attack chains, and dive from the air with spinning kicks, 'Transmigration Stomper'. He had the odd ability to stretch his limbs with a punch and kick 'Spectral Smash', and the inconceivable ability to teleport with 'Satan Step'. Needless to say, Duo Lon was difficult to combat due his unorthodox tactics and capabilities. It was hard to even get close to him because of his straightforward yet very effective 'Selfless Submission Snake' and 'Serpent Slam' chains. Then, it was nearly impossible to rush him down due to his teleportation.

Adel fought on despite the multiple difficulties, but couldn't properly strategize because of Duo Lon's vastly unconventional methods. Instead, he focused on hitting as hard as he could when he could. He utilized his longest combinations at every opportunity; he had to because he didn't know when the next opening would present itself. With this approach, Adel kept up with his mystifying opponent.

Eventually, both men glowed briefly, and simultaneously fires powerful energy projectiles, Adel's 'Kronprinz' coming out as a wave and Duo Lon's 'Wall of Wraiths' being a purplish skull-shaped orb. They met halfway where the skull orb 'opened' its mouth and 'swallowed' Kronprinz, both attacks offsetting in a shower of sparks. Distracted by the sight, Adel didn't see what was coming next until it was too late. Duo Lon was already dashing forward until he disappeared in a cloud of fog around his opponent's feet. Adel was trapped in Duo Lon's MAX Danger Move, 'Terrifying Phantasmal Fountain', suddenly being bombarded and lifted high into the air by ghastly wisps of skull-shaped energy. Adel endured a massive assault and hit the ground in anguish as Duo Lon appeared.

He was now in deep trouble; he had only one viable but very dangerous option, and The Silent Assassin was coming in fast again. Adel fired a quick 'Kicken', and Duo Lon teleported right through it … right into Adel's grasp!

Adel asserted as he prepared the attack, "Siphon!"

He now had Duo Lon trapped in his MAX Danger Move, 'Urteil'. Adel pushed his own energy into Duo Lon's body, and detonated it, producing explosions of lights out of from the Silent Assassin's body. Adel siphoned as much as he could into Duo Lon without passing out, and at the last possible moment, blasted Duo Lon backward with a point-blank explosion to the chest. Duo Lon groaned in pain as he spiraled back, and Adel wasn't much better off, falling to his knees in exhaustion…

The announcer's voice reverberated through the night, "KO! Adel wins!"

Elisabeth helped Duo Lon to his feet and back to their side. Kyo and Hiroshi took notice that Iori was already gone as they came in, but Hiroshi quickly rushed to his friend's side and almost had to carry Adel all the way back.

The announcer's voice boomed, "Legacy Team, you may now switch. Rival Team, please send out your final member!"

Kyo and Elisabeth walked into the fighting area as 'Serene Sovereign' came on once again…

Not wasting any time, Elisabeth said directly, "Let's get started."

Slightly caught off-guard, Kyo reacted, "What? Already? No death threat, no warning, no witty banter, nothing?"

Elisabeth gave a slight smirk and replied, "Hmm, I see you're forever the charming rouge, Kyo… Nevertheless, I have a large undertaking ahead of me. I believe I can outlast your ailing and weathered teammates…" She succinctly assumed fighting position as she continued, "But I still have you to contend with. I am going to need absolute focus for that task."

Kyo got into fighting stance himself before responding, "I'd say that's a good idea. But don't think you'll just blow through me; I need to get this win too."

"Whatever the case, I must win if I am to face this man who calls himself Ash. Otherwise, I lay my hopes with you three … something I'm not ready to concede at all."

Kyo responded with his signature confident smirk, "I get that… Doesn't mean I'll make it easy for ya, though. I've got a firestorm with that jerk's name on it, and I aim to let him have it. I guess we'll just settle this the old-fashioned way."

Finally, the announcer's voice rang out, "Round 3! Ready! Go!"

Elisabeth immediately asserted herself, making her case physically on the very first exchange. She gave a combo of a jab into a sidekick before launching him with a dashing uppercut, 'Coup de Veine', juggling him with a second 'Coup de Veine', and finished with 'Grand Rafale'; she elevated him straight up in a geyser of light, leapt up after him, and knocked him back down with a palm thrust amplified with the light energy inherent in her family.

With her style, Elisabeth could go in any direction or use any approach and be successful; all her moves were highly effective and multi-purpose. For offense, her 'Coup de Veine' was not just a dash but a teleport, it could go through attacks, and had almost full ring range. 'Etincelles' was a projectile of three to five horizontal 'streams' of light, and 'Mistral' was a throw that sent Kyo straight up and gave her a free juggle. In defense, her 'Platinum Mirage' and 'Reverie' were attack reversals that could place her anywhere she wanted to be, and 'Souhaiter' was a backhanded energy slash that was incredibly effective at thwarting pressure.

Kyo, challenged on his adaptability, constantly had to switch his tactics. 'Platinum Mirage' and 'Reverie' made 'Wicked Chew' and 'Poison Gnawfest' essentially useless outside of single attacks. 'Dark Thrust' was only marginally effective because of Elisabeth's teleportation, so he was forced to stay with his single attacks. He used 'New Wave Smash' and 'RED Kick' for pressure, and 'Fire Ball' and 'Spinning Kick' for defensive purposes. His 'Crescent Moon Slash' though was a risky proposition however because a miss or block gave Elisabeth a free 'Mistral' and got him juggled. Despite the challenge and skill of his opponent, Kyo was far from overwhelmed as he could be successful with any approach as well. Almost as solace, Kyo found that Elisabeth wasn't much of an anti-air fighter, so using that end, he often had to start his combos from the air.

Finally, Elisabeth, after Kyo whiffed a 'Spinning Kick', glowed for a brief moment, and extended her arm forward while producing a stationary luminous orb, hitting Kyo with the Danger Move 'Noble Brass'. Kyo rolled through and answered right back with a Danger Move of his own, '9901 Style 182'; he dashed forward with a cross-uppercut combination, lifting her into the air, and knocked her back with a flame-coated lunging punch. The pressure closing in and the match drawing to an obvious close, Elisabeth decided to go for broke. She rose calmly into the air with her arms out stretched and her body shining brilliantly, while Kyo was nearly frozen from witnessing this sight. The area faded to white as she activated 'Etoile Filante', her MAX Danger Move, and set off multiple explosions of light all over.

Kyo guarded for his life as he was assailed on all sides, but even under heavy duress, all he needed was an inch, one small opening … and he got it. Taking full advantage, Kyo managed to use his own MAX DM; he tossed a small mote of flames forward, and a wave of huge fiery eruptions raged across the area from behind him … where Elisabeth was caught. She was swept away in the wave and forced to endure it all…

Just as the last eruption engulfed her, Elisabeth exclaimed weakly as she hit the ground, "Not … yet…!"

The announcer's voice resonated to the Parisian audience once more, "KO! The Legacy Team wins! Please advance to the next round!"

Hiroshi and Adel slowly stepped forward while Duo Lon entered from the other side.

A moment later, Elisabeth sat up and said, "That's … it then. I leave him to you all."

Kyo confidently reassured her, "Don't sweat it; I'll make sure to give him a good shot for ya."

Hiroshi and Duo Lon helped Elisabeth to her feet, when Duo Lon addressed an earlier exchange.

"Adel, when we spoke earlier, I meant no offense." The Silent Assassin began.

Adel let out a sigh and replied, "None taken. Obviously, I'm used to the conversation by now."

Duo Lon then said with surprising candor, "As am I… When I spoke earlier, it wasn't from clairvoyance, but personal experience. You see, like you … I too am a son, bearing the burden of my father's sins."

Adel said, "Okay, it may be true there might be some similarities, but trust me: they're not the same. For one, I'm…" He paused for a moment before admitting with pained uncertainty, "I'm not as sure of my chances to win as you seem to be about yours."

Duo Lon retorted with certainty, "You should be. After all, we are not bound to the vices of our families. You and I are living proof of that."

Adel stood stunned from the echo of the familiar advice, and could only look at his best friend. Hiroshi gave him a knowing smirk and a nod as if to say 'I told you so'…

Duo Lon continued, "Also, I'm not without uncertainty; I can only rectify my father's transgressions by bringing him to justice, something I fear I am not skilled enough to do yet. Believe me when I say … Your chances for success are far better than mine. If not just because of the company you keep, but also … I can tell you are closer to surpassing your father than I am to mine."

Adel paused to ingest the comments, but his focus quickly steered back to his biggest problem, "That's all well and good, but that's not my most pressing issue at the moment. My first priority has been and is to care for my sister. If nothing else, I have to do what's best for her. And that's what I have my mind on right now."

Duo Lon thought to himself, "_Hmm… Care for my sister? … He's right; I should be doing that. There might even be some clarity in it."_

With that, the Legacy Team started to leave, but there was one last thing that needed attention…

Before they got too far, Elisabeth called out, "Hiroshi…" and when he stopped, she offered, "Good luck."

"Thank you…" Hiroshi replied, and he started on again. Suddenly, he stopped and turned back, saying, "Elisabeth-sama, I need to ask you something."

Elisabeth, having an idea of what was coming, offered nonetheless, "I'll tell you anything you need to know."

Struggling with the troubling thought, Hiroshi forced out, "It hurt you … when you realized you had to fight your brother, right?"

Elisabeth hesitated out of difficulty, but ultimately answered in truth, "Yes. It still does, even though I know it's not really him."

It became even harder for Hiroshi to speak as he asked the real question on his mind, "And how … how much do you think it hurts … to go through with it?"

Elisabeth paused as she had never thought of that, but she soon realized there was only one answer, "I can only imagine … it would hurt a lot worse that their actual betrayal."

Hiroshi sighed as he said quietly, "That's what I was afraid of..."

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** Okay, there you have it. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Well, we'll really getting close now. Next time, we'll come to part one of the final battle and a truly emotional confrontation. Ad I'll tell you right now: I think the next chapter may be the best chapter I've ever written. Thank you again for reading, I hope you liked it, and I really hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	10. Love Bleeds Once Again

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters…_

_**A/N: **_**Greetings! Welcome to my story and thank you for reading. Okay, we've reached part one of this year's climax, and we're starting with the more emotional side of this battle. From a personal standpoint, I think honestly that this may be the best chapter of a story I've ever written. Thank you again for reading, and I really hope you like it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Love Bleeds Once More

_**Mad Dash**_

_New Orleans, Louisiana, USA_

In 'The Quarter', Hiroshi, Kyo, and Adel stood amongst the masses in the Upper End of Bourbon Street, where many of the tourist attractions were. All up and down the obvious party center, there stood many establishments including bars, restaurants, strip clubs, etc. Even on the street were multiple t-shirt vendors and souvenir shops, very intelligent considering the activity. The street was alive on this night, a lot more than usual incredibly, as the people were in the midst of a festival, celebrating the international recognition the King of Fighters brings. The area was bathed in the soft light from the hanging strings of festival lights. The air was filled with the aroma of cooked seafood and distinct Cajun seasonings. Overhead, there hovered the iconic Spanish iron balconies.

Standing on a balcony over the street, two people noticed Hiroshi standing alone: Vice and Mature! They quickly got into position on the balcony right above him, but something very peculiar happened to them upon seeing him for the first time in a year. Their hearts skipped a beat before starting to race. They suddenly couldn't look away from him, and they didn't want to either. Then, a foreign feeling took over them, a kind of excitement. It wasn't their usual sadistic excitement either, but a joyous kind. They were actually … happy to see him, and not just happy, but elated. Finding themselves carried away, the pair eventually pushed their feelings aside for why they found him in the first place…

Vice let out a long whistle, and Mature called down to him, "Hey, kid!"

Knowing the voice immediately, Hiroshi slowly turned around, and his eyes instantly landed on them. He, just as instantly, endured a cascade of conflicting emotions. Hiroshi was stunned into silence as his heart leapt into his chest, but that effect could have had several possible sources. He sensed a faint familiar joy, simple shock, an odd dread and fear, and just beyond that was a vague sadness…

Vice sneered with satisfaction, "Long time no see. Tell us: does your back still hurt? We didn't twist the knife in it too hard, did we?"

That comment sort of snapped Hiroshi awake again, and focused his mind again. He pushed his pain and anger to the forefront, letting all the other feelings be drowned out. His eyes built up from shock into intensity. His face fell from stunned to deadly serious, but he didn't speak.

Vice persisted, "So, how's life treating you? How's that big, cold, empty, mansion of yours, huh? I can't imagine how quiet that place is now."

Hiroshi exhaled deeply through his nose with ire. His fist clenched, making his gloves whine from the pressure. His death stare deepened. Meanwhile, as he hung on to his composure, Hiroshi remained silent…

Mature jumped in and added her own jeers, "Seriously though… Did we hurt you really badly when we left? Did you cry? Did you weep your pretty heart out?"

After that, Hiroshi was barely controlling himself. It was all he could do to not tremble with rage. His fists began to smoke. But he continued to bite his lip … literally, so hard that he drew blood. Finally, he couldn't take it, and, as a last ditch effort to keep his sanity, he turned his back to them.

Not letting this opportunity go to waste, Mature ran with it, saying, "Oh, the silent treatment. You're such a chick. Or … maybe we got it wrong. Maybe … it's that you don't care at all."

Vice added, "There's an idea. Maybe you didn't care enough. Maybe we should have ditched you sooner."

"You're wrong."

Vice and Mature stopped as they recognized the change in his voice. His single comment had a calm but earth-shattering pitch. He hadn't raised his voice but it still pierced through all the noise on the street. It even seemed to ring in their ears, but all of it had another influence. Those two words … were the first time they'd heard him speak in a year. Hiroshi turned back to them, and instantly claimed their attention as they couldn't ignore his look anymore. All remnants of his natural kindness and his pain were practically gone, and all that was left was fury and purpose. For Vice and Mature, it was an oddly surprising and rather chilling sight.

Hiroshi said absorbedly, "For your information, my promise… I kept it. I faced Iori Yagami in the last round, I hit him with everything I could give, and I beat him … in your name."

Both of them genuinely shocked, Vice stammered, "You … defeated Yagami?"

Mature echoed even as her voice cracked, "The promise… You… You remembered that?"

Hiroshi replied intensely, his voice practically sizzling, "You bet. So, don't you tell me that I didn't care. I cared for you for years, and I defended you in the face of a lunatic, but now … who's going to defend you from me?"

Again, another odd feeling overwhelmed the duo. Hiroshi's words shot through them, and took away any enjoyment or satisfaction they were having at his expense. Both felt a distinct dull pain in their mid-sections, but no matter the cause of the side-effects … they weren't going to make fun of him again.

Her tone considerably softened, Vice responded, "Bring it on, kid."

Mature said, the words sounding almost like an appeal, "Come and get us."

Adel stood slightly far away with Kyo beside him, both watching a street show. After a while, he noticed Hiroshi was nowhere near and started to look for his friend. Adel spotted, across the crowd and down the street, Hiroshi looking up at something. He followed his friend's line of sight to see Vice and Mature on the balcony above him. A second later, Adel witnessed Hiroshi generating a fireball…

"Oh no…" Adel uttered under his breath.

Hiroshi shot the fireball, and the chase was on. Vice and Mature dodged the attack and took off down the street, sprinting and jumping across balconies. Hiroshi followed after them on the ground while deftly avoiding the crowd. Adel and Kyo sprint after the three but were soon held up by the stream of people. Halfway down, Vice and Mature sharply turned off the street and into the Quarter. Hiroshi vaulted an unsuspecting street vendor as he rounded the corner, and continued on. The two women continued down the dark and empty hillside street with Hiroshi close behind until they ducked into the second floor window of a pitch-black building at the bottom of the slope.

Far from the lively Bourbon Street, Hiroshi stopped in front of the ominous building. It was a seemingly abandoned retro-style movie theater without a light on inside. The outside of the building was in complete disrepair with missing letters on the signs and broken windows all around. Even the front door was boarded up. Most telling however were the foreboding titles on the dirty and dim but clearly altered marquee: 'Where Time Stands Still', 'A Time to Kill', 'Drag Me To Hell', 'Road to Perdition', 'The Final Destination', 'Phantom of the Opera', 'Dead Zone', all of them above the words 'Playing Now. Enter the Psyche'… This building definitely gave pause even if one didn't recognize the disturbing aura covering it. Most people would stay away from this place or even run in the other direction; Hiroshi, without a second thought, entered.

Matching the setting, the theater's would-be gigantic lobby was just as desolate. The ticket counters were knocked over and scattered all around. A thick blanket of dust laid on the snack counters with some even smashed in. The derelict movie posters were ripped and laying about the floor. Hiroshi cautiously scanned the area with his eyes, and couldn't find a trace of Vice or Mature anywhere.

"Over here!" Mature called out a she fired an 'Ebony Tears'.

Hiroshi blasted the cross of cutting energy, and after glimpsing Mature disappearing around the corner, went after her. He rounded the corner in time to see both of them enter a door down the hall, and sprinted after them. At the door and closing in, Hiroshi reached for the handle … and stopped. Something had washed over him as he was heading inside, and it forced him to pause for the first time since he started to chase. Intrinsically, he could sense the power coming from the other side of the door, and what had washed over him was a sense of trepidation. As he held his hand inches from the door handle, thoughts of turning back or waiting for back-up began to run through his mind, an odd sudden contemplation and weighing of his options. Noticing this himself, he could only equate this to a final chance to stop; this was a point of no return… Undeterred nonetheless, Hiroshi opened the door and stepped in.

_**Mirror Madness**_

Out of breath, Adel and Kyo finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, bending forward as they tried to catch their breath, lost in the darkness of the unpopulated pocket…

Kyo choked out interspersed with his heavy breathing, "Man … who knew … Hiroshi … could run so fast."

As they finally gained their wind, Adel said, "Yeah… But the better question: where is he now?"

Kyo saw something and pointed to it as he said, "I got an idea. Look."

Adel's eyes trailed to where Kyo was pointing, and saw the definite clue: outside a run-down theater were still smoking wooden boards strewn on the ground, white embers still smoldering atop some of them. The two followed the path inside…

Kyo let out a long whistle upon seeing the inner workings and said, "Yep… This is definitely a trap."

Adel responded with urgency, "It looks like it; we need to find Hiro and get out of here before we set off anything."

The two walked forward cautiously, careful of where they were stepping, until they ran headfirst into … nothing! Kyo and Adel had hit a wall that was obviously transparent but painfully solid. Both groaned and stumbled backward from the pain and surprise of running into the wall with their faces. When looked back up, however, they were surprised to find that the wall wasn't transparent at all, but a mirror.

Adel succinctly expressed his uneasiness, "Okay… That's weird."

Also perturbed, Kyo said, "Good, you noticed too… that this mirror wasn't here when we hit it."

"Right, but how? And why?"

"Well, there's only one mirror I know of that can… Huh?"

Incredibly, they noticed that their reflections … were changing! Kyo's clothes had somehow changed back to his old school uniform; the familiar white headband was back on his head; and his skin tone began to dramatically darken! For Adel, his suspenders were suddenly down by his sides; his pants had turned red and his shirt had turned black; disturbingly, his right eye turned bright red until it almost glowed. Adel let out a gasp of shock as the imagery donned on him.

Kyo said in confusion, "What in the…"

Backing away in panic, Adel protested as he covered his right eye, "No. No! This isn't… It can't be…"

"HA HA! HA HA! HA HA HA!"

In a nightmarish turn, the two images began to move! Two pentagrams appeared on top of the altered reflections as they seemed to become sentient at their presence. Using the pentagram as apparent openings, the two mirror images crawled through the centers and broke through the planes of the mirror … into full bodied entities! The identity of these two was unmistakable: Kusanagi and Rugal!

Kyo accurately deduced, "Yep, it's the Yata Mirror alright, with two blasts from the past. Looks like Ash is trying to warm us up before the main event."

Long and angry as usual, Kusanagi shouted, "I'll do more than warm you up, Kyo; I'll blast you to ashes!"

Kyo, unfazed, replied through a confident smile, "Yeah that sounds about right. Now, it's coming back to me… I remember just how much you tick me off; just another cheap imitation headed to the furnace."

Kusanagi shouted even louder and angrier, "You bastard, you're gonna burn! You're gonna burn like you're freezing to death!"

Kyo defiantly motioned him forward, saying, "Bring it! Let's rumble, fake!"

Kyo and Kusanagi began battling right away, but father and son weren't so eager. Adel just stood staring almost completely frozen from what he was seeing, while Rugal simply stared back with an evil grin…

Rugal finally said with obvious satisfaction, "What's the matter, son? Awed by the perfection that is your father… or marveling the great future ahead of you?"

Adel protested in a stunned denial, "No, you can't… You're not my final destination."

Selling the idea like the familiar serpent, Rugal said, "Don't be so opposed, son. The power is in your very blood, the power of a god."

Adel resisted, getting some courage and base in his voice back, "That's wrong; no human is a god, especially not us… if anything, you're closer to that word spelled backward."

Rugal laughed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I see you've got your father's silver tongue. You're more like me than you think."

Adel replied as he channeled more of his strength and courage, "Don't count on it. And even if I am, I don't value the same things you do. I'm not going to follow in your footsteps. I-I can't… I refuse to end up like you."

Rugal slowly unfolded his arms and replied, "Those are strong words, but you don't sound so certain in them. I'll have to use a better sales pitch… Come; witness the power that could all belong to you."

With that, Adel and Rugal faced off…

_**Deep Heart Burn**_

Hiroshi cautiously walked forward into a large pitch-black room, generating some flames in his hand as a torch. Suddenly, a spotlight shone on him as he reached the presumed middle of the room, making him stop and look around for what happened.

"Oh, good; you made it. I'm so thrilled."

Hiroshi knew that sly, sneering, jeering voice anywhere; it had been running through his mind for quite some time now. The only question now was where. The voice echoed through the chamber almost disembodied and seemed to come from all sides. Moments later, a second spotlight shot on and shined right where the familiar presence was coming from. Perched on a balcony high above and to the left of Hiroshi was Vice, Mature, and … Ash. The Sneering Blaze sat on a throne-like chair overlooking the area, and Vice and Mature sat on the ledge on opposite sides of the seat, literally at Ash's feet.

Ash said, "Hiroshi. I'm so glad you came."

Hiroshi relied with deadly seriousness, "This isn't a good thing, Ash, not for you."

Ash responded with a wry smile, "I beg to differ. Your timing was also quite impeccable; you're even a little early."

"I had two very good reasons," Hiroshi replied as he looked at Vice and Mature.

Seemingly enjoying Hiroshi's smoldering intensity, Ash continued, "I can see that, but it's still rather impressive. It doesn't look like you had any trouble finding the place."

Hiroshi pointed out, "No, and I have to say: the theme is clear but this place seems a little too decrepit for the taste of someone like you."

Ash's eyes lit up as if Hiroshi had given him some kind of verbal signal, and eagerly said, "Oh, that's only because I've been waiting to put my own twist on it. Here, tell me how you like this."

The Sneering Blaze stretched his arms outward as he tapped into the Yata Mirror's power. A light wind rushed through the chamber. The room's boundaries including the walls and floor undulated, shivered, and went out of focus. Soon, the room gained noticeable features under its distorted guise. It slowly snapped back into place as the light within it came on and illuminated the hall. Finally, once it was over, Hiroshi received an instant shock; the room had morphed into an exact replica of his main ballroom! It had the same golden color, same marble floor, same dark red curtains, same floor-to-ceiling windows, and the same mural on the ceiling. The balcony the three were sitting on that now sat in front of the windows was the only difference!

As Hiroshi looked it over in surprise, Ash brought his arms back down at rest and gloated, "Eerie, isn't it? And this isn't all of it either… my two associates here have told me everything there is to know about you."

Hiroshi went back to his earnestness and vehemence, and said, "No, they didn't; not everything. While I'm on the subject, Vice, Mature, how do you like it down there?"

Mature giggled slightly as the choice of words, and replied, "Down here? Oh, the view from here looks just fine to us."

Hiroshi explained in spitefulness, "No, I meant down there … at Ash's feet. Seriously, you two look like his pets."

Vice and Mature were obviously peeved at the statement, and normally would argue, but they didn't. That was for two reasons: they agreed about how they looked … and that was how they felt as well.

Obvious delight on his face, Ash said quietly his teammates, "Wow, he's quite abrasive today, and eager too. Ladies, I think it's time to start this coup."

Mature asked to get clear confirmation, "Okay, so what exactly are we aiming for here?"

Ash answered with delight, "Why, you're aiming to kill him of course."

Mature and Vice instantly snapped their heads to Ash. What he had ordered, while not unfamiliar to them, was something they hadn't really considered. In fact, it had never even crossed their minds before then. Now, once he said it, the order hit them really deep down, and, oddly seemed like a soul-rending concept. They didn't even attempt to hide their astonishment. Ash, of course, was not helping; he just smiled at them nonchalantly with a giddy child-like look on his visage, looking oblivious to his morbid command.

Perhaps sensing their reluctance, Ash inquired, "What is it? I thought you two would enjoy some high-velocity murder after having to hold yourselves back in our matches. Is something wrong?"

Vice stammered, "N-No… It's just… we could've used some heads up on the plan, that's all."

Ash simply shrugged it off and said, "Oh, well; can't be helped. But you two should really get down there now. We really shouldn't keep our guest waiting."

"Yeah, we're on it." Mature said as the two ladies put their guards back up.

Mature and Vice leapt down and gracefully landed not far in front of Hiroshi, where they slowly began to circle around him. Soon, the situation changed into a very surreal and quite mesmerizing scene: they both continued circling around Hiroshi, occasionally switching direction, like two predators sizing up a kill. But Hiroshi was no prey; he wasn't even really affected by this normally-disturbing position. His eyes stayed straightforward, his resolute and grave attitude unchanged.

Mature began as she circled behind Hiroshi, "Isn't this nice; it's a regular family reunion. I would bet … this has to be hard for you."

Vice added, "I agree. You never did have the stomach for this sort of thing. I don't think you can even go through it."

His voice cold and ominous, Hiroshi responded, "Trust me; I've been picturing this moment for some time now. I'll manage. You two should be more worried about yourselves."

Vice lightly mocked her opponent, "Ooh! I kind of felt that threat. Maybe we rubbed off on you more than we thought."

"Probably…" Hiroshi said, "But that won't exactly do wonders for your health either."

Mature verbally played his earlier words, "In that case, just what do you picture yourself doing, hmm?" She took on an exaggeratedly feigned fear, "You're not going to take our poor little lives, are you?"

Hiroshi , now frigid and unflinching, answered, "Kill you? No. I do, however, know that I have to go through you to get to Ash. That scenario along with the fact that you two are the ones I have a problem with … means I won't have any qualms about blasting you. I might even … enjoy it a little."

"Watch it." Vice said, her anger peeking out, "Remember who we are before you write a check…"

"What's the matter with you two?" Hiroshi interjected, bluntly pointing out, "Normally, you both jump at the chance for an all-out brawl, let alone one this important. Now, you seem downright reluctant. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to psych yourselves up."

"Don't be so impatient," Mature calmly said, "We're getting to the good stuff in a moment…"

Suddenly, she squared up and fired an 'Ebony Tears' at Hiroshi's back. The Amaterasu Scion just as suddenly spun around and blasted the cross-shaped projectile with an 'Angel Spark'. Trying to take advantage, Vice lashed out her arm with 'Deicide', but Hiroshi countered by quickly stomping on her hand, pinning it to the ground. He formed a flame in his hand, ready to scorch his capture, but she pulled away in time to save her hand.

"Now do you understand?" Hiroshi said as they started to circle him again, "Are you convinced of how motivated I am now?"

Vice allowed, as she rubbed her wrist, "I'll admit: your reflexes are still pretty good."

Hiroshi then said as he finally started to look at them both, "Listen. Before we get started, you should know. There's a reason I chased you two here, one single reason why I've been waiting so long for this confrontation… I need to know why."

Mature replied, "You're gonna have to be a little more specific, love."

Hiroshi spoke honestly, as his tone became slightly gentler, "I need to know why you did it. Why did you attack me when you did? Why did you side with him of all people? Why … why did you betray me?"

Both let out soft malicious laughs, and Vice spoke first, "Why? … Because we're evil, that's why. We did it because you're a good guy and we're not, so betraying you was really our only option."

Mature smiled, and said as her voice lightened and took on a tempting tone, "Come on, Hiroshi; be honest. As well as you know us, was it really that surprising? I mean, did you really think that you could take us in, shows us some kindness, and just get away with it?"

Hiroshi looked away at the callous comment, saying, "I never expected you to change. But I did expect that answer, and I might have accepted it…" He turned back as he revealed, "If I didn't know you were lying."

Vice responded, "Tch. What makes you think we're lying?"

His voice bristling, Hiroshi explained as his anger began to surface, "As well as I know you, you think I can't tell when you're speaking lies?" Both of them stopped walking and looked at him as he continued, "This may not have occurred to you, but I actually listen to you when you talk. Come on; I know when you're trying to deceive someone. Mature, when you lie, your voice turns seductive, and since you're considered physically attractive, most men won't catch it. But, since I see you as my sister and I'm more than ticked off right now, that has no effect on me. Vice, you're actually quite terrible at lying; being straightforward and unapologetic as you are tends to do that. So, it's not that hard to tell with you. You haven't looked at me since I asked the question…"

Mature and Vice stood silent, caught in a shower of different feelings. They were angered by how much knowledge he had on them. They were frustrated because, though they wouldn't say it aloud, deep down they knew he was right. They were lost because the answer they gave was the easiest and most obvious answer they could come up with. They were even a little afraid of what the real answer could be…

Hiroshi continued, his voice now simmering, "So, let's try this again, the truth this time: why … did you betray me?"

"Who knows, kid?" Mature finally responded, "Your guess is as good as any."

Again, Hiroshi found himself about to lose it; his fists clenched again as he looked down to hold his rage and took a deep breath to calm himself. Finally, he looked up with burning resolve and electrical intensity…

"Have it your way." he chillingly said, "If you don't answer then I only have two options… I'll have to help you find an answer or I'll have to give you a reason."

The two women were easily alarmed by Hiroshi's words; they were surprised by them, and the power of them seemed to burn against their skin. Not just his threat but his very energy was palpable at this point. Not wanting him to get any more riled up, Vice and Mature attacked. Mature rushed and slashed at him with 'Metal Massacre'; Hiroshi, being prepared however, ducked under the blow and blasted her in the gut with an 'Angel Spark', propelling her backward into the ground. The Amaterasu Scion leapt into the air as he saw Vice coming, but she quickly changed direction and chased after him, attempting a 'Misanthrope'. Again prepared from an assault, Hiroshi fired off a mid-air 'Angel Spark' right into Vice, propelling her back to the ground. Both women lay where they had landed as they coped with the new pain that had been thrusted upon them; that pain came from being hit with Hiroshi's fire for the very first time.

As the duo slowly stood, Hiroshi said as he went into fighting position, "You two come up with any answers yet?"

Ash slid up in his chair, and giddily exclaimed, "Oh, this going to be good. It just needs the right music…"

The Sneering Blaze gave a single clap as he called upon the power of the Yata Mirror again. A moment later, a mournful and ominous guitar chord rang out like a funeral dirge. One guitar soon broke into an equally gloomy requiem-like riff before the main tune started. In passing, Hiroshi recognized the tune from the 13th tournament as 'Diabolosis', and its beginning served one purpose: the opening knell to the upcoming collision…

Vice and Mature again attacked using their own individual tactics, sometimes fighting in tandem but mostly just complimenting each other. Hiroshi, however, wasn't having it; he knew them all too well including their weaknesses, and proceeded to cut them off at every turn. When Vice would lift him into 'Blackened', Hiroshi would use the momentum to flip out of it before she could even force him back down. He would sidestep out of the way of her 'Mayhem'. In the air, Vice would chase after him with either 'Misanthrope' or 'Tranquility', but like the first time, he simply blasted her backward as if it were perfunctory. Vice would use her most effective tools in 'Outrage' and 'Ravenous', but in a show of real familiarity, Hiroshi would grabbed her leg at just the right moment in the attack to stop it.

Mature didn't fare much better. Like before, Hiroshi would duck right under her 'Metal Massacre'. When she flipped after him with 'Despair', he knew to dash forward into the arc and avoid the attack all together. Mature's 'Ebony Tears' was offset by 'Angel Spark' almost automatically. Being uncannily erudite on Mature as well, when she attempted 'Death Row', he used the right opening, the brief window after the second slash, to put an end to her momentum. Mature even tried her most damaging move, 'Sacrilege', but Hiroshi would knock her out of the air. As for the shared 'Deicide', he would actually grab a hold of them, and when they threw him, he would stabilize himself and yank them towards himself; for 'Deicide Slayer', his 'Divine Dive' simply crushed it, even gaining extra momentum from being forced down.

Having no success, Mature and Vice switched their tactics and began to fight in true unison. Vice would slam Hiroshi with 'Blackened', and when she tossed him into the air, Mature would juggle him with 'Sacrilege'. Mature would rush forward with 'Metal Massacre', and Vice would rush right behind her with 'Mayhem'. Vice could hop forward right into 'Outrage, and Mature would finish it off with 'Death Row'. Vice then dragged and tossed Hiroshi with 'Gore Fest' and Mature slashed him back down with 'Despair'. The tandem offense worked quite well for a short time, but not for long… Hiroshi was barely deterred by the combination assault, and simply got back up every time he was knocked down. Soon, he began to recognize their team tactics and quickly started interrupting them midway through. He would counter them in rapid succession one after the other until it got to the point that he was stopping them before they could even set up.

It wasn't before long that the tide of the fight began to shift. Vice and Mature were going through an odd, troubling experience; Not only were they being rendered ineffective by the highly-motivated Hiroshi and taking a thrashing all the while, but they were losing their mental edge as well. Their innate desire and thirst for brutality was rapidly dwindling, and, in fact, they didn't have a lot to begin with this time. Instead, they were beset with reluctance, and it was growing. Soon, it became virtually impossible to deny how much they didn't want to fight him or ever did in the first place. Hiroshi, however, was now absolutely zoned in on this fight, intensely focused almost to the point of being possessed. After a while, he was chasing after them, cutting off their defense and punishing them. Hiroshi soon knocked Vice down with an 'Angel Rush', and knocked back the charging Mature with a 'Heavens Flare'. It was just about over…

Hiroshi stood upright as Vice and Mature struggled to their feet, and said, "How about now? Are you two ready to answer my question now?"

Mature tried to brush the question off, "You're not gonna let this go, are you? Did you ever consider that being with you might be the problem?"

Hiroshi chuckled out of exasperation, and replied, "Now, you're insulting me. You both are proud and strong, but most of all, you're smart. No matter what, you two always have your heads on straight, and you always come up the practical solution."

He stopped for a moment, trying to compose himself, but he still started choke up as he continued, "I took care of you. I gave you anything you wanted. But most of all, I respected you. I gave you the respect you deserved, and I treated you like my equals, like the equals you are. I always gave you the best I had."

He clenched his fist as he began gathering power for an 'Infinity Overload'. Meanwhile, his forlorn tone turned to fury as he continued, "And you traded that for what; to side with him? You chose to come to a ransacked, filthy, terrible excuse for building to be with a guy who belittles you, humiliates you, and treats you like his attack dogs… And I'm supposed to believe, knowing how much you two hate being sneered at, that you actually prefer his company… BULL!"

Mature and Vice, not partaking in the confrontation any longer, charged at him again, but in their hurry, they failed to notice the small streaks of light forming and converging into Hiroshi's body. Finally, they suddenly realized their recklessness when the lights stopped and the area around Hiroshi instantly became utterly frigid. They abruptly stopped and dashed backward just the right distance at just the right time… The Amaterasu Scion slammed his now-ignited fist into the ground, and a titanic column of white flames erupted up around him, almost reaching the huge room's ceiling! Hiroshi instantly disappeared behind the wall of fire, and the figure of the Mysterious Woman became visible amidst the flames, rising skyward … pointing at both Vice and Mature like she was acknowledging them!

The two women were knocked to the ground by the sheer force of initial impact, and were completely astonished by this attack they never knew he had, incredulous to its power, to its size, and to its heat. Then, they noticed the Mystery Woman, and had the chilling experience of her addressing them directly. This attack was just different from his others; this one wasn't for suppression but complete immolation. In sight of this terrifyingly powerful attack, the two were struck with genuine fear, and couldn't hide it.

The flames soon waned, the Amaterasu Scion soon becoming visible again, before finally extinguishing. His attack done, Hiroshi stood back up, when he was slammed by an intense feeling. His 'Maiden Sense' had actually activated some time earlier, but stayed subtle and low. Now, it was blaring! His temples throbbed like someone was playing the drums on them. His heart pounded wildly in his chest. His vision even began to tunnel. Whoever it was triggering for was in real danger, but Hiroshi had more pressing issues at the moment and decided to overlook it for the time being…

Ash, breaking the sudden silence, clapped enthusiastically and exclaimed excitedly, "Splendid! Simply incredible! What a flawless display! I don't think I could be enjoying this anymore than I am!"

By this point, Vice and Mature's desire to fight and actual ability to do so had greatly decreased. They couldn't fight much longer, and the end was very clear now. The three collided again, but Hiroshi was having a very particular problem: he couldn't deal a final blow. He had several opportunities with the two women hurting and weakened, but, every time, he just couldn't bring himself to execute. Right after, every time he stopped himself, his 'maiden sense' would go berserk, to where he could barely stand a few times. While trying to figure out what to do, Hiroshi began to dodge and parry their attacks.

Eventually, he caught them off-guard with his hands inches from their faces with fireballs prepared for both. Vice and Mature could only stare and wait in fearful anticipation, but Hiroshi was frozen. His arms trembled as he struggled with himself, his face twisted into a grimace from the difficulty. Part of him wanted so much to just pull the trigger, but the rest of him just … couldn't … let it … go. Ultimately, he leapt backward away from them, and fired both fireballs harmlessly off to his sides while Vice and Mature could just stand there. As he did that, Hiroshi felt his 'sense' cool slightly, and that's when he realized what was going on: Vice and Mature were the ones in trouble, and he was the one endangering them! Shaken by this comprehension, Hiroshi, adhering to his personal code, let go of his anger before he did something he'd regret. Unfortunately, that left other feelings fill him up, ones he'd been trying suppress.

Meanwhile, Mature and Vice were left to wade through their own sea of emotions. They were beyond confused, completely lost, and hurting in more ways than one. In all, their minds were in a daze over the fight, over Hiroshi's still hanging question, over what had just happened, and especially over their own feelings. And it didn't go unnoticed that Hiroshi was stalling.

Mature tried to speak out of anger, but her question came out like a request, "W-What… What are you doing? Why don't you finish us?"

Anguish in his voice, Hiroshi answered even as his voice quivered, "I… I can't…"

Vice asked, also sounding more stunned than angry, "After all this time, we still can't get you, kid. It's killing us."

Mature tried to make a demand, but that also came out like she was entreating him, "Why? Why are you doing this to us? Why did you keep that promise to fight Yagami … for us? Why are you sparing us now … even after what we did?"

"Why do you think?" Hiroshi replied, barely holding himself together at this point, "It's obvious."

"Apparently… not to us." Vice replied, her voice inexplicably gentle, "We just … don't know. You have to spell it out."

Hiroshi's eyes began to well up, requiring him to quickly blink it away, and he replied honest and downtrodden, "Because even after what's happened and what you've done … you're still my sisters. And even though I've tried to stop and even though it hurts … I still love you both. I told you that all the time; you should know that by now. Now, please … tell the truth, not just to me but to yourselves."

The two ladies glanced at each other, Mature retorted not in denial, but as a sad and difficult admission, "We … can't…"

Mature and Vice gathered up the last vestiges of their strength and sprang forward once again, but Hiroshi simply opened his arms as if offering an embrace, trapping them when they attacked in 'Heaven Sign'. After seeing it used on others, the two women now experienced this reversal firsthand. The two were rendered completely immobile as the area went black. The kanji in Hiroshi's family crest appeared around them one-by-one. The Mystery Woman appeared once again, this time where Hiroshi once stood, but unlike times before, she was eerily silent. The column erupted from under them, and burned through their bodies. The flames burned them, even with transcendence as it penetrated to the bone. The pain was inconceivable and ultimately overwhelming, as they collapsed to their knees before finally succumbing.

The music stopped as Vice and Mature couldn't get up, even if they wanted to. Hiroshi approached them, and, once there, he grabbed them by the front of their jackets near the collar, bringing them close by lifting them slightly off the ground. They weakly grabbed his wrists even though there was nothing they could do…

His anger now passed and left with only despair, Hiroshi asked with a gentle request, "Is … is this it? Is this what you wanted? Did you want to make me mad, to see me angry? Did you just want to hurt me, to see me … like this? Is this … what you wanted?"

Unable to avoid the situation, held into position, Vice and Mature had to look at him and face those honest and expressive eyes Hiroshi possessed. Clearly, they could see that there was no hatred and disgust in him, simply being distraught and crestfallen. It was too much; they were too tired, too affected, and too far at their wits' end to deny it any longer: Seeing Hiroshi hurt this much actually caused them pain as well. The nagging feelings they had toward him and what they'd done … were regret and guilt. And he was the only one who could get to them like this; he was the only one they could feel empathy or anything positive for. Mature and Vice couldn't run from it anymore, and simply let themselves go…

In a shocking turn for her, Vice, her eyes and voice tender and filled with honest remorse, said, "We're so sorry, Hiro…"

Shocking for her as well, Mature, showing sincere regret and true softness, admitted, "We should never have done this to you…"

Hiroshi was understandably stunned by this, frozen in shock for an instance; he had never heard or seen this from them before, and he wasn't expecting it. A moment later, he slowly put them back down, and fell to his knees as he absorbed their apology.

Finally, he said, "It's … alright. It's over now."

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** Whew; it's done. There's one more battle to be had, so part 2 is coming soon. Thanks for reading (especially if you got through it all), I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back for more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	11. Moonrise Umbra and Heaven Eclipse

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters…_

_**A/N**_**: Hello and welcome to my story. So, this is it; we've come to the final confrontation. However, there is one thing that must be done before I go any further. WARNING: there are some mild spoilers regarding KOF XIII as it pertains to Ash. However, there's isn't much in the way of story-breaking I don't think. Still, if you're concerned, simply scroll down and start at the break. In any case, Ash reveals a secret for the fight, but Hiroshi has a hidden truth to uncover as well. So, let's get to it; and here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Moonrise Umbra and Heaven's Eclipse

"Well, that was certainly amusing… but I guess it's my turn now." Ash twirled his index finger around before preparing a 'Thermidor', and said aloud, "Ladies, I commend you. You've been quite useful assets to me, and you did fight admirably. Unfortunately, you've outlived your purpose, and I no longer require your existence. But, please accept this as a parting gift, and I do hope you enjoy your … 'retirement'."

With that, Ash tossed the large green globe of fire toward the three people on the ground. Hiroshi, feeling an attack coming, jumped up and spun around at the next-to-last moment, and tried to offset the attack with a fireball of his own. He didn't anticipate the power of the assault however, as 'Thermidor' brushed past Hiroshi's attack, and was forced to absorb the damage with his body. Hurt again, Hiroshi fell back to his knees while he held his now-stinging chest. The Sneering Blaze stood, and promptly stepped off the ledge, slowly levitating from the balcony…

Ash commented as he gently floated to the ground, "Now, now; why did you have to go and do that? I figured I was doing you a favor, Mon ami."

Hiroshi spoke through his pain, "They're not part of this anymore. So, you're the one with all the questions swirling around now."

The Sneering Blaze paused to figure the proposition momentarily, and conceded, "Hmm… I suppose there's no harm coming clean at this point. Okay; since you've been so riveting, I'll give you any truth you seek. Ask away; I'll have no difficulty answering you."

Hiroshi began, "Good. First of all… I know you're not really Ash Crimson, and I know he's truly gone. So, that leaves this: who are you?"

The Sneering Blaze giggled like a child before answering, "So, you know that much, do you? Well, you are correct; I am not Ash Crimson, at least not totally. I'm actually, wait for it … Ash's ancestor, 'The One who Rules Time', Saiki."

Shocked and very confused, Hiroshi responded, "Saiki? But … everyone said you died along with Ash."

Saiki nonchalantly twirled his hair around his finger, and said as he walked forward slightly, "Well, yes … and no. It's true my son did erase me along with himself, but I managed to find a convenient loophole for a return; you actually have your 'sisters' to thank for that. I found out that, with enough effort, a phantom can give itself physical form. So, with that thought and some power from the Yata Mirror, here I am. I can only assume that I came back in this form because it was the last form I was in, but thanks to the added power from the mirror and Magatama, it's still a form worth having."

Hiroshi, still really confused, forged forward, asking, "Okay, Saiki… If you're not really Ash, then what do you want with Kyo-san?"

Saiki laughed with evil glee, "Oh, my dearest Hiroshi. This isn't about Kyo at all… It's about you. That's why he's facing personal demons outside, and you're here with me. You're the object of my desires."

Hiroshi shuttered and stammered through his perplexity, "Me…? Why me?"

Saiki stepped closer and explained, "Oh, don't be so modest, Mon ami. To be honest, Kyo had a role to play at first, but then we had our meeting. Ever since, it's been all about you. It's why I've kept such a close eye on you, why I kept those two around for so long, why I kept quiet for so long, why I went through all the trouble to lure you here, and why I kept risked everything for this moment…"

Getting chills, Hiroshi asked with dread, "So, I'm here… Now what? What do you want from me?"

Saiki's voice gained intent as he stepped ever closer, "No doubt, you have a lot of admirable qualities, but I would think it obvious what I'm after: your sacred treasure, the Rosary and Talisman… You see, when I touched your treasure, it's true the pain was horrendous, but … it was also the most exhilarating and breathtaking experience I've ever had! Just holding it in my hands made me feel more alive than I have in years! It was intoxicating … and I must have more…" The air began to churn from Saiki accessing his deepest power reserve as he continued, "Now, I can't access my fully powered form in this state, but it's very close and still quite impressive I might add…"

The One who Rules Time proceeded to show his menacing intentions, and … spiraled into darkness. The opening chords of 'Diabolosis' rang out again as black flames began to emanate from Saiki's body… His clothes faded to black, and his features including his face and hair waxed to pale white… A black aura as thick as a cloud rose and bubbled up around him like boiling water until he was completely covered in it. Watching this descent, the three witnesses were stricken with similar feelings, the now sitting up Vice and Mature watching in abject horror and Hiroshi silent with shock. Then, Saiki spoke… He now had a double voice with Ash's lighter tone alongside Saiki's slightly deeper and decidedly threatening tones. Altogether, it resonated through the large chamber with an eerie, phantasmal echo.

Saiki boasted, "You know, I was originally planning to steal the three treasures and use their power to reopen the time gate, ready to start my quest anew … but, with your treasure, I will simply breathe new life into myself and begin right where I left off. You truly are a godsend! Oh, it makes me tremble just thinking about it! When I add the power of your treasure to my already supreme strength, I will reach existence's perfect nirvana!"

Hiroshi replied as his eyes dropped to the floor, "It's frightening… You have so much power at your fingertips." After a moment of silence, Hiroshi looked back up, saying decisively, "And yet you understand so little. I don't think you did enough research on your target."

Saiki humored the seemingly absurd words, "Well, I'm sure it doesn't matter, but I'll play along. Go on and enlighten me."

Hiroshi let go of him chest, and slowly stood, saying emphatically, "The truth is… it was actually a good thing you didn't claim my treasure last time. If you had managed to extract it, I would have died, but the Rosary and Talisman would have cremated you, made the name Ash a description… You see, if you knew my family history, you would know that our treasure is not like the Sacred Trio or Japan's Ten. We don't inherit it; we merely give a vessel. Unlike the Kusanagi Sword, Yata Mirror, and Yasakani Magatama … our treasure actually belongs to someone, the woman you glimpse in my strongest attacks. She grabbed your arm last time because you were trying to take it from around her neck."

Saiki's eyes glimmered briefly from the new knowledge, and he asked, "Well, you're just filled to the brim with secrets. I'm dying to hear more; please tell me: who is it I'm going to wrest control away from?"

Hiroshi continued revealing, pulling back the veil from over his family's story, "They are in the possession of our founding member, the first of our family. But the Rosary and Talisman don't behave like others because they aren't even of this world. Through my studies, I have confirmed the legend my parents told me long enough: many speak in longing; ancient kings claimed to be of the lineage … but only one family bears the name. Ours is not homage, but a matter of fact. The name of our first member, our matriarch, is in our very crest: The Goddess who Shines Over Heaven. That's right; she indeed is the true supreme being, elder sister of Gaia, the Mother-Heaven herself, Amaterasu."

Mature and Vice looked at each other, completely lost. Saiki, meanwhile, was struck silent with confusion. He wasn't sure if Hiroshi was being honest or delusional, and the lore simply went right over his head. Hiroshi, however, wasn't finished; he unzipped his vest and opened it up to reveal an elaborate Japanese mandala on his black undershirt…

Hiroshi put his hands together in a praying position, and said, "You know, if it wasn't for you, I might not have learned how to do this. Nevertheless … As Amaterasu's son, I'm a part of her, and so can be granted access to her power. And as my ancestral mother, if I call her right, she will answer…"

Finally, Hiroshi gave a response to Saiki's transformation … and soared into a new plain. He generated a small flame and placed it over the mandala… While Hiroshi kept his hands around the shape to accurately guide it, the ember didn't burn through the shirt but spread over the mandala's pattern… A titanic version of the mandala design soon appeared high over his head as he maintained the burning pattern over his heart… Moments later, the flames over his chest suddenly disappeared, and Hiroshi listlessly fell to his knees with his face to the ground. The entire area grew slightly darker as the above mandala burned even brighter. Out of the middle of the elaborate design, a small golf-ball sized orb of the fire slowly descended, and burrowed into Hiroshi's body… The mandala above suddenly extinguished as Hiroshi smoothly rose while turning away.

Immediately, Hiroshi's body burst into flames, completely covered with white fire! The impact shook the two ladies, Mature and Vice aghast at this new development. Saiki, meanwhile, watched on with ever growing interest. Finally, when the flames extinguished several shocking moments later, Hiroshi turned back to Saiki in a completely new form: His 5'11" stature had grown to 6'4"; his figure had actually slimmed down slightly and his features softened a little to vaguely match Saiki; his black hair was now platinum gray; and his brown eyes were now dark red... Clothing-wise, his vest was now inexplicably hanging from his waist, and his now-white t-shirt now sported the family crest on the front…

Much more enthusiastic now, Saiki subtly rejoiced, "Ooh, that's what I like to see. You're a regular surprise a minute. Now, I know I made the right choice to pursue you."

The new entity turned and looked dead at the two women; Mature and Vice, of course, were completely petrified by this point. They had no idea what just happened, but they could definitely see that Hiroshi was no longer himself but something completely different. All they could do was stare up at this ascended being, wide-eyed with terror, confusion, and awe…

"Please … stand clear now."

The voice that came out was also not his. This voice was also a double voice with Hiroshi's in the forefront and Amaterasu's in the back, in tune with one another. This one sounded at the opposite spectrum to Saiki; it resonated transcendent and ethereal. It rang clear in the ears, and garnered a physical reaction by the mere sound. Despite all of this however, it was oddly-soothing and reached deeply, as if into the soul. Vice and Mature, utterly frightened, were given flashbacks of the Riot by this form, but this was much stronger while maintaining control of self. Its voice itself gave them chills, made their skin grow pale and their bodies tremble. By this point, the two were still exhausted and in great pain, soreness having thoroughly set in … but they weren't about talk back. Urgently, they got up and got out of the way.

Still not convinced, Saiki requested, "Now that we're alone … you can tell me who you really are."

Its voice deathly serious, the Divine Entity responded, "I am Amaterasu, my mind having joined with my son. I know all about you though, Saiki; you have caused great pain and distress, not mention to your trifling with time, and yet still you survive. You resilience is remarkable, but … you have escaped Heaven's Judgment for far too long…"

Amaterasu quickly showcased hostility toward Saiki. The Divine Entity motionlessly sent out a huge pulse wave of power with the sound and feel of the sonic boom from a jet. The force 'blew out' Saiki's aura, uncovering his body from the innate black fog, and broke the Mirror's influence over the space, the façade breaking away like glass and leaving only a white void behind. Even the balcony where Saiki was first perched was brought crashing down. This show of power was not lost on Saiki; with it, he gained an inkling of what Vice and Mature were slammed with: There was a bit of confusion to what had just transpired; there also came a tinge of awe at the effects of the obviously perfunctory display; most surprisingly though was … the pinch of fear in the back of his mind.

Saiki, piecing it together, exclaimed in sudden realization, "So … then it's true? It is, isn't it? You're truly an embodiment of the supreme being herself. I have completely underprepared myself mentally for this situation…" His voice soon shifted toward excitement as he continued, "This is even better than I imagined! What lies before me … is the power of The Goddess! Once I smite you, I'll truly be untouchable with the power of the very heavens at my hands!"

Unfazed and unmoved, Amaterasu proclaimed, "You claim to rule time, but truly your time has come; you overestimate your abilities, boy… For your crimes, redemption is beyond you, and mercy will not be offered. Saiki, prepare yourself. Heaven's fire craves your soul; your heart shall be judged!"

"Now, now, not so fast. A fight this large needs just the right setting. Let's see:"

Saiki proceeded to physically jeered at his opponent, trying to get a rise out of the Divine Entity. Rapidly, he cycled the area through different locations: the first was a Japanese garden containing a dojo with American flags all around. Next was a large ball room with orchestra seating at one side and dragon statues everywhere. Right after came a gothic cathedral-like setting with statues of hooded figures running down both sides and a swinging chandelier overhead. Next in line was decidedly less grand: a stone cave around a huge snake-shaped lock on a wall. From there, the setting became extravagant again, being in a large white palace with a large portrait of a beautiful blond woman. The scene was next shifted to a huge room seemingly overlooking the earth with large artistic statues of nude women covered in red drapes and small gravestone-like structures on the floor. Finally, a confined space with a gyrating structure floating in the middle. Meanwhile, as this went on all around, Amaterasu didn't flinch, barely even moving…

With each new location, Saiki briefly commented on each, saying respectively, "Hmm; a little too old… Pretty grand, but too similar to the last one… Nice look, but too dark… Hah, I bet this one looks familiar, but still no… Oh, this one is fancy but a little too much so; maybe later… Now, this one is interesting but it just doesn't fit us though… Ugh, this one has bad memories; just no…" He then said as if the idea had just donned on him, "Oh, I'm not stalling too much, am I?"

Amaterasu answered calmly and decisively, "It doesn't matter. I am patient, and judgment is inescapable. Stall to your heart's content."

"All business, huh?" Saiki relented, "Alright; we'll cut to the chase."

Saiki, with that, gave a succinct snap of his fingers, and summoned the true final stage. The floor remained a white void, but the sky turned to a starry night with numerous polar aurora lights streaming across it. The two landscapes were in extreme contrast to one another, enough that, if not for the two beings standing in the midst, it looked like the settings were placed one on top of the other. Both landscapes voided the limits of the room, and seemed to stretch on forever…

Saiki ominously asked, "Are you ready?"

Not waiting for a reply, Saiki went on the offensive, and shot out waves of 'Ventose' one after the other. Amaterasu, however, simply dodged them, weaving between the breaks in the pattern and returning to the original position. Next, the One Who Rules Time set a 'Genie' right in front of the Divine Entity, prompting Amaterasu to dodge backward to avoid the explosion, and then tried to trap his opponent between two more motes, but a swift sideways dash gave an effective escape. Saiki's next attack was much harder to evade; with a deep breath, he set out a whole field of 'Genie' motes, surrounding Amaterasu completely.

"Feeling a little trapped, are we?" Saiki jeered.

The Divine Entity remained silent as Saiki detonated all the floating fire bombs at once, producing a cloud of black smoke. When the thick murkiness finally cleared, Amaterasu was nowhere to be found … before attacking from above with a much-faster-than-usual 'Divine Dive'. Saiki teleported out of the way just in time, Amaterasu bursting through the still-lingering puff of smoke left behind. The Divine Entity slowly stood back up while searching for the enemy…

"You're wide open!" Saiki shouted as he rushed in.

Amaterasu reacted with inhumanly speed as The One Who Rules Time attempted a 'Germinal' and responded with a much stronger 'Angel Rush'. After the two powerful beings sped toward each other, both ended on opposite sides from where they started in a split-second. The colliding attacks resulted in an explosion of black and white flames between them. Several more times they repeated the process, each with the same results.

"Impressive speed…" Saiki said as he stood up after the third rush, "This going to be…"

Amaterasu appeared right in front of Saiki a blink of an eye later, grabbing him while saying, "You talk too much."

Attacking with both hands, The Divine Entity blasted Saiki backward with an enhanced 'Divine Press', the flames exploding in the shape of the kanji for 'Angel' and 'Shine'… Getting down to business, Saiki adopted a rather different approach; the One Who Rules Time went on the offensive with a surprising aggression, a very uncommon strategy for him. In that, he revealed two more techniques that turned into his most effective tools: 'Sourage', a mid-air downward flipping kick, and 'Fortife', a downward drilling kick. In addition to both being executed from the air, both led right into combinations on the ground, making them highly successful pressure tools. Of course, 'Germinal' was his go-to weapon as an excellent closing tool and was long enough that he could pull out a 'Nivose' right after. Then, 'Vendemaire' offered a free juggle and cut off offensive advances by his opponent.

Under attack from all angles, Amaterasu was cut off at every turn and not making any headway at all as Saiki continued to show off his power. All of this was before he uncovered one more wrinkle: Amaterasu spun forward with 'Heavens Fall' and felt the attack connect, only to be greeted the sight of Saiki disappearing upon impact. The Divine Entity searched for the One Who Rules Time, and was caught off guard when he grabbed the side of Amaterasu's face…

"Ha ha ha ha! What are you looking at?"

Next was a burst of flames right into Amaterasu's face; Saiki has evaded the attack with 'Bijou' and counterattacked with 'Recoulter'. From there, Saiki delivered a crippling assault. He quickly got into position and blasted Amaterasu by generating a spiraling pillar of black fire around himself, a 'Sans-Culottes'. To keep his enemy airborne, he swiftly drew the flames into a large sphere and fired it upon the Divine Entity, a 'Thermidor'. As his exclamation point, he teleported on the other side of his juggled opponent and laid it on with five continuous flaming somersault kicks, a 'Pluviose'. Amaterasu finally hit the ground motionless, and Saiki slowly approached as he let out a mocking laugh to himself.

Saiki kneeled next to the Divine Entity and gloated, "Now, this seems really familiar, but this time I know what I'm getting… And it's mine. It's all mine!"

Saiki reached forward, starting to claim what he saw as his prize … when Amaterasu sat bolt upright, completely unscathed! Amaterasu's eyes slowly panned to the side to gaze at Saiki, while the Divine Entity's posture remained unearthly still…

Amaterasu said in a grave tone, "That was your final chance; your period of grace has passed."

"Grace … period?" Saiki responded in confusion.

While the body remained still, Amaterasu's head followed the eyes and slowly panned over to face Saiki, saying, "I repeat: your overestimate your abilities, boy. You are truly foolish if you believed you could vanquish me."

"Don't derogate me, lady." Saiki fired back, "I still have a lot more where…"

The Divine Entity again interjected into Saiki's speech … with a grasp of the throat. The grip was so powerful, in fact, that it broke Saiki's aura and exposed his entire head.

Amaterasu threateningly threatened, "Your attempts at resistance are over, and now comes your recompense."

Saiki fired a 'Ventose' at point blank range in desperation. Amaterasu was forced to release him, but still blocked the attack without it even getting close. As the Divine Entity started to rise, Saiki twirled both index fingers while dashing backward, and then generated a 'Thermidor' in each hand. He quickly fired both one after the other when his opponent stood, but Amaterasu proceeded to retort with extreme prejudice. The Divine Entity fired three massive 'Reverent Saber' fireballs right after one another without any wind-up or need for recovery! The first offset the first 'Thermidor'; the second destroyed the far 'Thermidor'; and the final one, fired from both hands, hit home, completing a 'Reverent Arsenal'.

Finally, Amaterasu performed one action that Saiki failed to realize was as-of-yet undone: assumed a fighting stance; the fighting position was just like Hiroshi's, only still with no bouncing in expectation. This act served as a visual cue that the Divine Entity was ready to fight … and causing pain was now the focus. In this form, all the usual techniques were much stronger and faster, and now many of them naturally canceled or transitioned into others. 'Heaven's Brace' could now be transitioned mid-explosion into a 'Divine Press'. The momentum for a 'Divine Dive' could now be directed forward into an immediate 'Angel Rush'. The impact from 'Heavens Fall' could give enough airspace to fire an aerial 'Angel Spark' afterward. The speed of 'Heavens Flare' now allowed for an additional 'Sky Scraper' chain before even touching the ground.

Amaterasu was moving at an entirely new gear from before. Saiki, under siege, tried to alleviate the pressure by zoning with 'Ventose', 'Genie', and 'Nivose', but it was to no avail. Amaterasu would simply move past them mid-rush or counter it before transitioning into another attack without an ounce of lost power or motion. It was a constant assault, and that along with the soul-thrashing power started to bludgeon the One Who Rules Time…

Soon, Saiki started backing down, but Amaterasu would cut him off every time, squashing all attempts instantly. When Saiki shot out 'Ventose', Amaterasu would spin around it with 'Heavens Fall', crowning with the axe kick, and use the impact to fire an 'Angel Spark' right to the head. Saiki would attempt a 'Nivose', but the Divine Entity would offset it with a swift 'Heavens Flare', and when Saiki was defenseless a moment later, tear into him with a 'Sky Scraper' chain. Amaterasu would cancel out 'Genie' with an 'Angel Spark' and sped forward right after with 'Angel Rush'. When the One Who Rules Time grabbed in a 'Vendemaire' attempt, Amaterasu would counter mid-combo with 'Heaven's Brace' and then utilized the grab, 'Divine Press'.' 'Sourage' and 'Fortife' were crushed with an ascending 'Sky Scraper' and, after the second link, Saiki was driven into the ground with a point-blank 'Divine Dive'. Even 'Bijou' offered no resistance; the Divine Entity would activate the trap with 'Divine Press', but when it came time for 'Recoulter', a near-instant 'Heavens Flare' offered a swift denial…

At one point, Saiki impulsively tried to teleport away, but the Divine Entity would have none of that. Amaterasu rocketed upward and grabbed Saiki before he could become intangible, a loud booming noise coming from Saiki's power being forcefully denied. Switching direction, Amaterasu drove him emphatically to the ground with a 'Divine Dive', carried the momentum while maintaining grip to administer a 'Divine Press', and finally, when Saiki flew backward, dashed behind him and administered the attack part of 'Heaven's Brace'.

Frantic for escape and feeling increasingly threatened, Saiki slowly backed away while clutching his aching chest, and Amaterasu slowly stalked after him, waiting to administer a final blow. Saiki, in sheer desperation, threw out a 'Ventose' and tried to teleport once again, but the Divine Entity was persistent and motivated. Amaterasu leapt over the black fire attack, swooped down with a high-speed 'Divine Dive', and connected … only to go through the facsimile. Saiki had countered at the last second with 'Bijou', and proceeded to throw everything he had at his enemy. Taking hold of Amaterasu, Saiki covered them both in an eruption of black flames, a 'Fructidor'. He then rushed through and trapped Amaterasu in the trail of black explosions set behind him by 'Germinal Ciel', an enhanced version of his dash attack. Taking advantage of the Divine Entity's airborne vulnerability to deliver a coup-de-grace, Saiki unleashed an 'Espoir', filling the area with many black explosions and assailing the mid-air Amaterasu!

The attack finally finished after several agonizing seconds, and Amaterasu hit the ground, body still smoking. Saiki held his breath in anxious anticipation as the Divine Entity slowly started up … but let out a deep breath of ease when Amaterasu fell back to one knee. The One Who Rules Time calmly walked over and grabbed Amaterasu's shirt though the being didn't look up at him from the ground…

Saiki shouted at Amaterasu in cheerful near-hysteria, "There; you see. Now, you understand. I am the supreme being. I am! The only divine power is mine! No god of goddess can even equal me, not even the mother-of-them-all! Do you hear me? Not even you can…"

Once more, Amaterasu interrupted her enemy and face-palmed Saiki, leaving only one eye uncovered. The Divine Entity finally looked up as Saiki was frozen with shock…

"I reiterate," Amaterasu said, "You talk entirely too much."

The Divine Entity quickly subjected Saiki to the most decisive of finishes: this form's personal MAX Danger Move, 'Sacred Talion'… Amaterasu fired a spiraling stream of white fire right into Saiki's face, engulfing his head! As Saiki was left defenseless and his body became limp, Amaterasu stood, grabbing him by the chest in the process, and administered the next phase of the attack: shooting and completely covering Saiki's body in a massive firestorm the size of a subway train! Saiki fell to his knees in pure, unfettered agony, but Amaterasu continued to hold on to him, ready for the last segment… Finally, the Divine Entity crushed Saiki under a diagonally-falling curtain of snow-white flames!

The aura around Saiki completely dissipated… The façade forced upon the room broke away like glass, with only the dark, abandoned chamber left… The One Who Rules Time ruled no more; Saiki was defeated. The Divine Entity lifted the now-helpless malicious enemy up overhead.

Amaterasu triumphantly and ominously proclaimed, "It is over, Saiki. The only thing left for you now … is your permanent end."

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**There you have it. Now, I know I just threw a big development at you, but the characters will react next time and give you some more explanation. The next chapter will see the ramifications of this battle. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	12. Nightfall Reunion

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters…_

_**A/N: **_**Hello, and thank you for coming. Okay, I know I threw a lot at you the last time, but we'll go deeper into the situation now as everyone else reacts to what's happened. But, enough of my chatter; let's go on. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Nightfall Reunion

It was all too clear that the theater lobby had been through a lot on this night. The thick layer of dust that coated the area was now either blown away or singed. The walls had suffered major burns. The numerous discarded posters were now smoldering. The glass concession stands were now all smashed flat. Scorch marks were now a consistent aspect... FOOSH! Two fireballs flew off into the distance. Kyo and Kusanagi collided two fiery punches before forcing each other backward. Meanwhile, Adel was sent flying backward, and struggled up to a knee as Rugal stood tall, looking down at his injured son…

Rugal admonished Adel like a coach, "Pitiful… Just pitiful. You just don't seem to have enough venom in you, son."

There was a quick exchange by the two. Adel fired a rapid 'Kicken', but Rugal bounced it back with 'Dark Barrier' and fired a Reppuken in response. Adel barely side-rolled out of the way as both shots rocketed past him and slammed into a wall…

Rugal continued, trying to sell his son on the idea, "I can't understand why you're so opposed to this? The power is so clearly inside of you. If you just embraced your legacy, you could have anything you want."

Another quick exchange sparked between the two. Rugal fired a 'Kaiser Wave', but Adel quickly jumped up and sent it back with breakneck speed with 'Wand'. Rugal still in recovery position, the rebounded attack leveled him when it slammed into his chest...

Standing despite being in thorough pain, Adel defiantly retorted, "How do you know I don't have everything I want already?"

Rugal stiffly rose to his feet, rolling his neck while doing it, and laughed maniacally as he replied, "Now, that's rich. You have the world prime for the taking, and … you settle for some fleeting fame and a couple of so-called friends."

Adel quickly pointed out as his mind latched on it, "Yes, there's my friend, but there's also my sister, Rose. Or did you forget about your daughter?"

Rugal scoffed, "Is that all? Them, why didn't you just say so? If she is the only thing holding you back, she can be eliminated easily."

Adel reacted with shock, "W-what? Did you say … eliminate Rose?"

Rugal nonchalantly offered, "Oh, don't worry, son; you have nothing to fear. I'd never really hurt you. You're my favorite after all."

"Was that supposed to be some sign of fatherly affection? You … You son of a bi-!" Adel exclaimed in disgust, "What kind of sick freak suggests killing his own daughter? And you really think I'd agree to that just for the favor of zombie like you? And you … you were why I doubted myself…? Never again! I'll … I'll kill you for threatening Rose!"

Meanwhile, Kusanagi swung at Kyo with '1999 Style: Slicing Flame', but Kyo blocked it, leaving his enemy right in perfect position for what he had planned. The Scion of the Flame grabbed his sentient duplicate in 'Divine Fortress 524', and bombard him with fierce fire-coated punches and kicks until Kusanagi slumped backward against the mirror wall. At that moment, Rugal charged forward with violent intentions.

"You won't embarrass me," Rugal proclaimed as he attempted a 'God Press', "If you won't embrace the power, you won't have it. I'll kill you before you disgrace my name."

Knowing just how to counter, Adel ducked under the attack, and trapped Rugal in 'Urteil', siphoning his energy in and detonating it. Kyo ran up just as Kusanagi looked back up at him…

Seeing Kyo stop in front of him, Kusanagi demanded, "Don't you pity me!"

Kyo reared back in preparation and said, "You don't have to worry about that."

The Scion of the Flame generated fire in his hand as he prepared a 'Final Showdown' as his coup-de-grace. Adel readied himself to deliver an exclamation point as well, ceasing 'Urteil' and grabbing Rugal with 'Sklaven'...

Adel boldly retorted, "I don't care about your name. It's my power now; watch how I use it!"

At once, Adel glided forward with Rugal in tow, and Kyo spiked the fire pillar right on Kusanagi. Finally, in near unison, Kyo delivered the devastating punch through the column while Adel slammed Rugal in a massive red pillar of energy. The force of the attacks blasted both mirror replicas back into the reflected world, but the sheer impact of the both attacks at once shattered the mirror wall! The glass fell to the ground like waterfall and inexplicably disappeared on the floor, signaling the end of the altercation.

Kyo and Adel paused in the darkness as they came down from their respective battles, the only noise filling the darkened vestibule being their heavy breathing… Suddenly, they were interrupted by a bright light coming from the entrance behind them! Both spun around into fighting stance.

Kyo said incredulously, "D-! Give me a break!"

Adel wondered in confusion, "W-Who could this be?"

Eventually, as the light got closer, they noticed it was attached to the hand of a female figure. She walked forward, her light illuminating the entire area until it was clear that she was Elisabeth Blanctorche…

Kyo asked in slight shock, "Blanctorche? What are you doing here?"

Elisabeth looked at them both in clear perplexity, and responded, "I came to see your match, but none of the participants appeared. I tracked you down in case you needed assistance."

Both men relaxed as Kyo relayed, "Thanks for the back-up, but your timing's a little off. We could've used your help a few minutes ago."

"I bet. Um…" Elisabeth began before pointing out, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I? What, with you two sweating and breathing heavy in the dark, and all…"

The two looked at each other … and promptly took a step in opposite directions before Adel explained, "No. Hiroshi took off after Vice and Mature, and we ran after him until we got here."

Kyo added, "Yeah, and Ash is here too. We just got out of one of his Yata Mirror traps."

Elisabeth asked as she thought aloud, "So, Hiroshi is here as well? Then … where has he been this whole time?"

"We don't know…" Adel answered as the realization hit him, "We better hurry! It's good you came, Elisabeth; Hiro probably needs our help."

The three quickly took off into the theater…

_**Together Again**_

Mature and Vice listlessly stepped forward as Amaterasu continued to hold Saiki overhead…

The Divine Entity said in a hushed tone to seemingly no one in particular, "It's alright. This … is good enough."

Saiki weakly asked, "What … are you thinking … of doing?"

Amaterasu explained, "Nothing further. It's over, for me as well. I have reached my limit; any further exertion would permanently damage my son's body … and that's a consequence I will not force upon him for you… I can't deal you a true finishing blow."

"You've run out of juice, huh… GAH…!" Saiki feebly sneered before Amaterasu tightened the grasp on his neck.

Amaterasu continued, "You shouldn't be cocky; you are still finished. Fortune made be on your side, but time ironically is not. I can't obliterate you, but I've already beaten you past the point of no return. In fact, this may be an altogether more fitting punishment for you. Your imminent death won't be instant, spectacular, or even remarkable in any way. No; to further insult your arrogance, your death will be slow, painful, and humiliating."

Saiki said weakly, in dread, "W-What … are you saying?"

Amaterasu proclaimed authoritatively and concise, "Saiki, you have been judged as a criminal against humanity, against both Heaven and Earth itself. For that, you will experience a dog's death. You will die in this miserable place, alone and in the dirt."

The Divine Entity then casually released Saiki, and let him fall to the ground… Saiki rose to his knees, the sentence still ringing in his ears, when it all hit him at once. His utter defeat, his close-at-hand death, his announced fate… It all bore down on him as he kneeled crumbled in the dark chamber. Amaterasu started to walk away, but soon stopped…

Saiki began to rant in borderline delirium, "I … I don't understand… I worked so hard… I planned so well… I put so much effort in… How? How could you surprise me? How could you … beat me like this?"

Amaterasu looked off to the side as if listening to something before looking back and replying, "My son says… you didn't think you could threaten his life and family, and he not prepare every secret and powerful technique possible to beat you, did you? And he's right. You can't cause as much pain, chaos, heartache, and suffering with such conceit and disrespect as you did … and not expect brutal and universal retribution when your ego gets the best of you. That's what Karma is for."

"Kar… Karma…?" Saiki stammered.

Amaterasu plainly responded, "Oh, didn't you realize? Karma is one of Heaven's most effective weapons. It doesn't fail."

Devastated, Saiki dropped his head as he felt his existence beginning to slip away… The Divine Entity turned, stopping Mature and Vice cold, and the eyes of all three met. The two ladies had just witnessed this being's power firsthand. Just looking in its eyes and hearing its voice chilled them to the bone. Now, with Amaterasu's attention firmly centered on them, they dared not speak or even move. Amaterasu, meanwhile, just gazed at them straight-faced and quiet, facial expression not leaning either way. Finally, after a moment, Amaterasu's expression relaxed and showed them no hostility…

Saiki, overwhelmed and crestfallen, exclaimed, "I… How could I… How could I lose? I'm… I'm fading… This isn't the way … it was supposed to… No. No! I AM the One Who Rules Time! My power IS supreme! It won't end this way! You won't leave me here! You can't finish me? Then, I'll finish you!"

The irate egotist fought to his feet and charged as Amaterasu gave him a calm over-the-shoulder look… KA-SHING! A swift wind rushed past the Divine Entity … as Mature gave a timely assist, stopping Saiki with 'Metal Massacre'! Mature continued slashing away at him with 'Nocturnal Rites', and Vice carried it further, grabbing Saiki as she flipped over him and slamming him with a 'Nail Bomb'. She then tossed him high into the air, and flew after him with 'Overkill', throwing him down to the ground before spiking downward into him with a pillar of red energy. Saiki let out a harsh forced breath as the air flew out of him.

Mature mocked the now-writhing Saiki, "You've had that coming for a long time, and we hope _you_ enjoy your 'retirement'."

Vice exclaimed in a mix of anger and excitement, "Man, that felt good! Do you know how long we've waited to do that?"

"Thank you." Amaterasu flatly offered.

Vice and Mature instantly were snapped back into the current situation, and slowly faced the Divine Entity again…

Vice nervously stammered, "You're, uh… You said you, um… So, you're the Mother-Heaven, related to Gaia…?"

Amaterasu answered matter-of-factly, "Yes, Gaia is my younger sister, though I know her as Amatsuchi. Before you ask… Together, we govern the two plains of existence: she reigns over all things physical; the human body returns to her upon one's passing. I reign over all things ethereal; the human spirit or mind, soul, heart or what have you, returns to me upon a person's passing. I then judge whether a spirit is granted eternal rest or must pay eternal penance…"

Mature tentatively asked, "So, you're Amaterasu… So, in this form … what do we even call you? Are you … I guess, possessing the kid?"

Amaterasu explained, "Not exactly. In truth, this isn't even close to a true channeling. I'm still in Heaven; I'm not even close to the bridge that crosses into your plain of existence. I'm simply here in mind along with a small amount of my power melding with my son. The closest comparison that comes to mind… he's acting in similar fashion to something you a 'speaker phone'."

Vice said in subtle shock as she realized all the truth, "Whoa… So, you beat him that badly without really lifting a finger? Oh my … goddess? And Hiroshi can just call you when he really needs your help?"

With some tenderness peeking through, Amaterasu responded, "Hiroshi-kun is my son. A mother always answers her children's calls."

"Of course..." Mature cautiously proceeded, "Then, I guess you're also the reason why he's such an angel."

Amaterasu explained, "Somewhat, but not entirely. He does inherit certain family traits and values, but who he is remains up to him and his free will. For instance, had he called me to face you two, I probably wouldn't have been so forgiving, but he detected your genuine repentance as I now do as well and helped gain your forgiveness… Hiroshi-kun is an extraordinary person because that's who he is. I believe he's told you that."

Vice and Mature stopped and began to soak in everything that had transpired. They reflected on the fight they had and the emotional lightning storm that came at its conclusion. Then, they went back over the fight they'd just witnessed, and what he could have done to them. Finally, they got the full picture of the entire situation from their conversation with the Divine Entity, Mother-Heaven herself. All this together shone even more light on Hiroshi to them…

Eventually, Vice hesitantly offered, "So, um… About the guy on the ground here… You said you couldn't take him out. Would you … like us to do it for you?"

Amaterasu was silent for moment after the suggestion but ultimately concluded, "His fate is sealed, so there's no harm in helping it along. However, such a task can only be performed by one … and she approaches."

As those words were spoken, Adel, Kyo, and Elisabeth burst into the room and advanced toward the three left standing. They quickly spotted the difference, however, and stopped in front of the Divine Entity looking inquisitively back at them. Adel sensed the immense power held within, realizing it was like Hiroshi's but much 'bigger'. Elisabeth felt her own power become amplified, and Kyo similarly felt his fire grow restless. Like everyone else, they could tell just by sight that this was not human, that this was something else…

Trying to break the tension, Kyo hesitantly said, "Man, Hiroshi… You went through some changes, huh? You grew … tall."

Vice and Mature cringed at the seemingly frivolous attempt at levity. Adel and Elisabeth glanced at each other before looking back, waiting for what was coming next. Amaterasu briefly tilted Hiroshi's head to the side in contemplation, but eventually lifted his head back … and gave a slight smile! The awkward silence wouldn't remain unbroken for long however…

"B-Be… Betty…"

All six turned and saw what was becoming of Saiki. Doubled over on his knees, he had spoken in Ash's voice and was in Ash's shape now. Clearly, he was fading; he had been reduced to merely an outline of Ash with slightly transparent darkness filling it out. Only his blue eyes were distinguishable. Even as they looked upon him, small shards of the form were breaking away and disappearing as the entirety of the figure became less visible. Saiki was obviously now just a ghost…

Saiki pleaded even with his voice disembodied, "Betty… You must … remember what we were together… Please … help me…"

Elisabeth was shaken by the plea, the words hitting her on a very intuitive level and a range of emotions racing along with it. Nothing about this rang a bell in her mind, but it completely gripped her instincts. Her thoughts went in one direction, but her gut went in the opposite … and her heart was torn between the two; she didn't recall anything but she felt it so strongly. Very conflicted and confused, she looked back at Amaterasu almost for help. The Divine Entity simply nodded as if giving permission to what she was thinking. With that support, Elisabeth steeled herself, regained her seriousness, and stepped forward.

Elisabeth spoke honestly, "I don't know. I'm not sure what this all means or why it feels so familiar. I'm not even sure if this feeling I lost someone is even real. But I do know one thing; I recall some things about my brother and … you are not him!"

The Blanctorche noblewoman reared back and slammed Saiki with 'Noble Brass', forcing him to move on. Under the impact, the spectral form cracked all over with beams of light penetrating the shadowy figure through the fissures. The disembodied voice screamed out as the dark phantom broke apart completely and evaporated. Saiki was no more… Suddenly, Elisabeth was overwhelmed with latent emotion, particularly a profound sadness and melancholy. She was still lost to why she was feeling any of this, but she was still helpless to stop any of it. Elisabeth eventually started shivering slightly, and shed a few silent tears. Amaterasu slowly approached the noblewoman and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder…

Amaterasu assured her, saying, "You should know … that it's alright. Elisabeth, have peace; your brother is resting."

Inherently calmed by this news and feeling this being was trustworthy, Elisabeth felt a spiritually calming sentiment wash over her, and, despite her reservations, relented to the comfort with a short nod…

Amaterasu concluded, "Now then… My time here is at its end for now; I must go."

Adel quickly spoke up, "Wait, please. Just a moment… I, uh… I need your help before you go."

"Alright…"

Adel humbly asked, "Do you know… I mean, can you tell me anything about where my sister, Rose Bernstein, is?"

Amaterasu graciously and unassumingly replied, "Pursue Those From The Past. Rose is trapped among them. Be careful, though; when you find her, she will definitely not be herself… But confront the group especially the one called Botan, and you'll find your sister. Consider this a small thank you … for being a friend to my son for so long."

Adel modestly responded, "Thank you, for everything… Speaking of Hiro by the way, is he going to be okay?"

"That's what I was getting to… Mature, Vice, is your allegiance to my son again, as I perceive it?"

The two ladies answered in unison and without hesitation, "Yes."

Amaterasu went on to explain, "Then, I have a favor to ask of you and Adel as well… Once this connection is broken and I recede, Hiroshi-kun will be severely weakened. I need you to take good care of him. Will you do this for me?"

Vice and Mature nodded, as Adel agreed, "Of course…"

Finally set to make her exit, Amaterasu said, "You have my thanks… Until the next time you need me, which hopefully won't be for while for peace's sake, I bid you all farewell. Heaven watches over you all…"

A ray of light shone down over the Divine Entity, as a small orb of white ember wriggled out of Hiroshi's body and floated up into the beam. As Amaterasu drew out of him, Hiroshi gradually returned to himself: his stature fell back down to 5'10". His figure filled back out. His hair darkened to black once again, and his eyes waxed brown again. His shirt waned to black as the family crest morphed back into the mandala. But things quickly turned as Hiroshi continued to fall. His skin went pale and he broke into a cold sweat. His eyes dilated, and his heart pounded like mad. Hiroshi collapsed to the ground holding his chest, coughing and shaking. Adel, Vice, and Mature knelt next him in an attempt to help, while Kyo and Elisabeth came close in concern…

Adel lightly patted his friend on the back while trying to calm him, saying, "It's alright, Hiro. We got you. It's alright; you're gonna be alright…"

Eventually, the cough tapered off, leaving him gasping for air. The color returned to his face. His heartbeat was still fast but stabilizing, and his body still shook lightly. Hiroshi soon sat up…

Asking for all of them, Kyo inquired, "Man, Hiroshi, you okay?"

Hiroshi replied in a labored tone, "I … feel like I was flattened by a truck, but I think I'll be fine after a while."

Mature asked out of curiosity, "That was insane what you did. Do you remember anything while being … like that?"

"Yes…" Hiroshi replied, "I remember everything actually. She controlled most of my mind and my reactions, but I still had to move my body. I was 'awake' for everything that was said and done."

Elisabeth, back to being serious, suggested, "Good, and, thank heaven, this is done. Now, let's leave this decrepit place."

Taking the suggestion, everyone started to leave, some faster than others. Hiroshi, still utterly drained, was slow even to get to a knee, and he really had to fight to his feet. Then, he wasn't so much walking forward as he was dragging himself. Eventually, the pain and exhaustion overwhelmed him, and he fell to a knee again. Vice and Mature looked back to find him silently suffering, and only needed one look at each other to know what to do. Both walked back to either side of him, lifted an arm each, placing it over their shoulders, and lifted him up. With him in place, the two women helped him walk as they supported his weight.

"You … don't have to do this." Hiroshi weakly said.

Vice retorted in an oddly sister-like way, "You're telling us … but it would have taken forever if we just waited for you."

Soon, they all got out of the run-down theater. Adel promptly took out his mobile device and started scrolling through as he was obviously searching for something.

Elisabeth wondered, "So, where are you all off to now?"

Adel, not lifting his head up from the screen, replied, "Not sure yet, but Sky Noah should be here any moment. I'm checking to see if there are any openings in the bracket. I need to get to the tournament's end where I'll find 'Those from the Past' … and Rose."

Knowledgeable about the situation, Elisabeth warned him, "Be careful. They were a very strange and powerful group to begin with, but without any clear leader, there's no telling how dangerous they are now."

"Thanks. And I don't doubt their power, but I can be dangerous as well…" Adel responded before his device beeped to alert, "Look at that; it seems the Kang team versus Kim match was a draw. That would give the Ikari team a free pass into the finals … and we can't have that. I'll just set up a pre-finals 'Accident' for them; this way, they'll have to earn that finals spot … just like me. Are you joining me, Kyo?"

Kyo responded as he stretched his back, "Nah! I wish I had a hand in it, but I'm just glad this saga is finally over. I'm just gonna catch up with Benimaru and the others."

"That's actually good. They're in the other semi-final versus the K' team; we can drop you off. Beats walking, after all…" Adel said before turning his attention, "Ms. Elisabeth, is there anywhere you need to go?"

Elisabeth courteously said, "Thank you, but no; this is where I stop as well. In any case, Duo Lon wanted to introduce me to someone, and he was surprisingly intent on it, so I'm giving him the courtesy."

Seeing something airborne coming, Mature exclaimed, "Whoa. What is that?"

Adel turned, and said upon seeing the flying airship, "That … is Sky Noah."

Adel, Kyo, Vice, Mature, and Hiroshi eventually made their way aboard, but the two ladies were slowed by a serious case of déjà vu, Sky Noah definitely having some resemblance to a certain black aircraft they knew. Almost immediately, they were joined with two suited women, one with black bobcut hair and the other with red flame-shaped hair. Their eyes connected with Vice and Mature instantly…

"Vice…? Mature…?" Aya asked involuntarily.

Vice said, mortified, "Aw, sh-! Aya and Hermione; you two are here?"

Hermione retorted, "Believe it. And really … you two look a mess."

Mature said in their defense, "Yeah, it's called field work. We actually get up and do things … but you desk jockeys wouldn't know anything about that."

Aya fired back, "It's called life expectancy. We actually stay safe and in good health while you two get yourselves killed. You're good at that."

Angered, Vice asserted, "I'll show you kill…"

Hiroshi quickly requested with a still labored tone, "Ladies, please. Can we hold on this rivalry for a moment; I'm sort of slumped in a heap here."

Kyo said under his breath, "Yeah, but it was just heating up."

Adel chimed in, instructing, "Hiro's right. We need to get going. Hermione, please lead Hiroshi, Vice, and Mature to the rooms, so he can get some rest. Aya, could you update me on our status, please?"

Aya began to relay as they all started walking deeper into the ship, "Sir, the Ikari team has been informed of the match change, and are in-route. The tournament site in Sydney, Australia is being prepared, but will be ready in time. As for Mr. Kusanagi, neither the Benimaru team or K' team has made it to Bangkok, Thailand for their bout yet, but both teams are getting close and the site is ready for their arrival. It would be most effective if we drop him off first."

"Alright…" Adel agreed just as Hermione led Vice, Hiroshi, and Mature off in a different direction, "We have to move fast; we're really close, and I can't afford to be late now."

Aya voiced her concern, "Sir, are you sure you want to go through with this? You are obviously still hurting from an earlier battle, and you're heading straight for another. I know you're eager to assist Rose, but I don't think you'll much help if you're beaten down already."

Adel plainly replied, "I'll survive, but I can't say the same for Rose's abductors. When I get to them, I'll make Those From The Past wish they'd stayed there…"

_**Our Hearts Open After All**_

Vice and Mature stood outside Hiroshi's resting place in Sky Noah, stationed on either side of the door. Honestly, they had been standing there for some time, but then they finally worked up the nerve and walked inside. Hiroshi was resting in a mostly plain room. The walls and ceiling were a uniform gray from the metallic surfaces. The floor thankfully was covered in dark red carpet. In the corner sat an off television, and at the far end was the bed with a table and lamp next to it.

Atop the bed and its coverings slept Hiroshi flat on his back with his clothes still on, his shoes next to the bed. He lay practically motionless with his hands on his stomach; he was so still, in fact, that if not for his chest slowly falling and rising, one could think he was dead. Mature and Vice approached the bed and sat on either side, with Hiroshi not even stirring…

Vice spoke honestly though hushed, "So that's it? Even after everything we did, even though you could just wipe us out … you're just going to forgive us and take us back, no questions asked? You're unbelievable, kid, literally. After all this time, we still have no idea how you operate. We can't even fit the ideas in our minds, and yet you can believe in them so easily…"

Mature continued also in a low, candid tone, "We don't understand, and we can't understand. You see… We are bad people, kid. We are killers; we maim, destroy, and assassinate. That's why we're here; that's what we were told we are here for. That's all we're trained to do; that's the only thing we've ever been good at. That's what we've been treated like our whole lives; that's all we've ever expected. We hat Yagami for killing us, but honestly, we weren't surprised we were going to die violently and painfully… but then…

But then … you came along. You just showed up out of nowhere … took us in … saved our lives … helped us get back to full strength … and for what? Just because. No one told you to do it. No one paid you to do it. No one made you do it. You just helped us … just because we needed it and you wanted to…"

Keeping her voice down but getting emotional, Vice picked back up, "And what good did it do? Why even bother with us anyway? Who told you we wanted your help? Who told you we needed your help? Who said we even deserve…" Vice suddenly had to stop as she was getting choked up! She quickly realized this effect when she had to hold back tears, "Da—it, kid. How do you do this to me?"

Mature, careful to keep her voice soft, went on with clear emotion in her voice, "You do this to both of us. No one's ever treated us or seen us the way you do. We've never felt anything like this about anyone, and we don't know how to handle it… You asked us why we left, and you asked for the truth. We left because … because there was no way we could stay. It's obvious; there's no way we should end up with you. It's like you made a mistake and got the wrong two girls. It couldn't be us because what you're giving so easily … we have no right to take."

Vice was composed again, and continued quietly on, "And it's not like we know how to, either. We are not delusional; we know what we've done and we know who we are. But you… you're too good. Being with you just didn't seem fair; it still feels like we're cheating. We knew we couldn't get comfortable, and when we realized we had, we made a break for it … but even that didn't work.

Even with all our memories back, whenever we thought of how we lived, here is only place we felt alive. Whenever we wondered if we ever enjoyed that life, you came to mind, and you were the one we would fight hardest for. Out of all the people we've fought, met, lived with, obeyed, or called our boss, you are the only one that stands out, who we actually consider … special."

Mature wiped her welling eyes, and continued quietly, "And it scares us too, you know. I mean, you defy every bit of logic we live by. You never insulted us. You never patronized us. You never judged us. You never hated us. You never treated us the wrong way. But scariest part of it all is … even though we don't admit it … we really like you, Hiro."

The room fell silent as Hiroshi still remained motionless. Vice and Mature had stopped to compose themselves, but came to realize everything they had just felt and said…

Vice pointed out in relief, "Man, it's a good thing he's asleep or we'd have to kill him."

"Good point…" Mature suggested, "So, let's not push it. We should leave before we wake him up."

The two ladies slowly rose to avoid jostling Hiroshi in any way, and quickly left the room, silently closing the door behind them. Their efforts were for naught however; Hiroshi had actually awoke when they sat down, but stayed still in order to listen to them. Surprised and touched by their emotional outpour, Hiroshi kept his eyes closed … as two tears slowly rolled down the corners of his eyes and down his face.

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**And that's a wrap. I know it was a long chapter, but this signals the end of the climax. Now, we're going on the team endings, and tying up all the subplots of the story. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	13. K' Team and Adel

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters, though I wish I did…_

_**A/N: **_**Greetings; thank you for stopping by and I hope you like it. This is the first of this story's team endings, and this one also shows the official end of the tournament. Because of this chapter's subjects, I'm partially dedicating this chapter to ****Princess Rose Bernstein****; thank you for all your support, and this one has you in mind. This story, of course, is still for everyone. In any case, I really hope you like it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

K' Team and Adelheid

"Where the h- are we?" K' asked out of irritation rather than worry.

Having won their semi-finals match, K', Maxima, and Kula Diamond were on the way to Rose Stadium for the finals when they were suddenly, instantly transported … 'here'. They found themselves in a large domed room that looked like it was made of stone, but clearly wasn't. All over the walls were odd sigils and patterns inscribed into them… Hand on his temple, Maxima began rapidly searching through all the digital information he could.

Maxima, with scanner beams coming from his eyes and running over their surroundings, answered his partner, "I'm calibrating right now… But I think it's safe to say we're trapped."

Speaking into her wrist-band communicator, Kula called out, "Diana… Foxy… Can you hear me? We need your help… I can't get any reception."

Maxima finally took his hand off his head and added, "Well, that makes sense. All I'm getting is static. I can't pick up or send out a signal from here either; not even a satellite signal can get into this place."

Kula's hair turned blue as her powers activated and warned, "Be on alert. I'm feeling a really familiar heat signature…"

"You should; we have you right where we want you…"

All three looked around, and saw two old enemies emerging from the dark. One was a tall slightly-androgynous woman with cauliflower shaped blond hair, and the other was a young-looking girl with short black hair. These two were unmistakably Shroom and Rimelo of Those From the Past.

"That's right; we're still here." Shroom said, "And guess what? It's finally time for us to go at it. I bet you're glad."

The whole K' team jumped into the fighting position. Suddenly, the patterns on the walls started glowing on and off like a pulse…

"Just shut up and fight…" K' crossly said.

Shroom feigned offense to the quick retort, "Now, now, you're still too eager, K'. I haven't even told you why you were chosen or why we're doing any of…"

Quickly, K' sped forward and hit Shroom dead-on with 'Minutes Spike', a flying punt kick to the face, landed with a 'Narrow Spike', and burned the nearby Rimelo with 'Crow Bites'. Both women rolled through after being knocked back while K' and Maxima rushed to their teammate's side…

Forceful and irritated, K' asserted, "Frankly, bi-, I don't give a sh-! I'm just here to roast you!"

Maxima lightly commented, "Way to keep your composure, partner."

After wiping her mouth, Shroom exclaimed, "You bastard! So, you don't want to wait? Fine; it's your funeral…"

* * *

BOOM! THUD! On a higher floor, Botan was listening to the tremendous sounds of battle coming from beneath her…

With satisfaction of perceived success, Botan relished, "It sounds like Shroom and Rimelo have already started the fun. It's only a matter of time before…" Instantly, she sensed someone coming behind her along with hearing soft footsteps and addressed them, "So, you managed to find your way here. Look, I don't know who you are or whether you're here by chance or choice … so I'll give you an ultimatum. Leave now, and I'll forget you were here. But stay and I promise you I'll…"

Botan had turned mid-sentence, but stopped and let out a gasp of shock when she saw who it was. Recognizing the stranger stepping out of the shadows, her eyes landed right on his signature blond hair and ruby-red eyes…

"Adelheid Bernstein?" Botan exclaimed, stunned, "You're … you're not supposed to be here?"

Adel replied, composed and serious, "Don't sound so surprised. And to answer your ultimatum, I'm not going anywhere; do you know how hard I worked to track your group down, especially you … Botan?"

Botan said impatiently, "Alright. You found us; lucky you. Now, what do you want?"

Adel's tone deepened as he answered, "What do you think? I want you to release my sister."

Botan teasingly retorted as she waved her finger back and forth, "Mmm… No can do, Big Daddy. Little Sister is just a little too vital to our situation right now. The precious Rose needs to stay."

Adel intensely threatened, "I'm sorry; it sounds like you thought that was a request. I'll be clear… Give me back my sister or I'll tear you in half."

"Adel?"

"Rose…" Adel reacted as looked in the direction of the voice.

Right there, Adel saw Rose coming forward from the side…

Adel quickly grabbed her hand, saying, "I'm glad you're safe. Come on, Rose; we need to get you out of here."

Adel quickly tried to lead his younger sister away, but was met with resistance against him. Sensing an attack coming from behind him, Adel was forced to release Rose as he quickly leapt out of the way, and noticed the noise and wind that followed could only come from a sword swipe. He turned back to his sister and then saw a rapier with rose-shaped handle and a vine of thorns shaped hand guard … in Rose's hand!

Rose calmly said, "I'm not going anywhere, Adelheid…"

BANG! BOOM! Soon, the entire situation became clear to Adel. Rose stepped forward further into the light to face him, and revealed she was wearing a black-and-red fencer's uniform sans the helmet. A brief flash of light in Adel's eyes caught his immediate attention, and upon much more thorough investigation, he realized that the flash was actually the glint off of many thin strings connected to Rose's body! Adel trained his eyesight along the lines until he saw the other ends connected to Botan's hands. Upon their eyes meeting, Botan gave Adel a taunting wink, signaling she knew he'd figured things out. Adel quickly remembered Amaterasu's warning as he laid the whole scenario out in front of himself.

Adel spoke softly as he tried to reach her, "Rose, please listen to me. I know you're in there; you need to snap out of it."

Rose giggled innocently and reacted, "What are you talking about, brother? I'm all here."

Adel tentatively persisted, "Rose, you need to fight this… I need to get you out of here."

Her anger peeking through, Rose retorted, "Forget it, Adel. You're not taking me away from my friends."

Adel continued trying to connect to his sister, "I know this isn't you. Whatever these people have planned for you; it won't be good. You need to break free, Rose, and quickly."

Rose asserted out of irritation, "There you go, not listening to me again. This is why I'm never leaving them for you."

Trying to give her an anchor for her thoughts, Adel spoke with understanding, "Think, Rose. Concentrate: how did you get here? Who are these people? What are they after? Did they even tell you anything?"

Rose's visage broke for an instant, but she went right into fighting stance, saying, "Stop talking nonsense. You don't think I'm choosing to face you. Then, I'll prove to you that this is all my doing."

Adel, trying to ease her, said, reassuringly, "Alright, Rose. Take out your anger on me. I'm here; I'm listening."

THUD! BANG! The possessed Rose went right after Adel like she was … well, possessed. She slashed at him, while Adel dodged for his life…

"Did you think I forgot?" Rose angrily said as she continued to attack, "I remember exactly how you talk to me … how you yell at me, even when you have no excuse!"

Calm despite being under duress, Adel offered, "You're right. I was wrong, and I'm sorry…"

At that moment, Rose broke Adel's guard and landed a slash right across her brother's abdomen. Blood dotted her rapier's blade. The opening in his shirt now sat atop the gash caused by the slice. Soon, the green of his shirt deepened from the blood that seeped into it. Not wasting time, Rose fired an energy projectile, much like 'Kicken', along the ground from her blade at her brother, but Adel managed to roll out of the way… CRASH! BOOM! Adel reeling, Rose came after him again.

Deriding as she was slashing, Rose exclaimed, "That's another thing: all this talk about respect and compassion… it's insulting to me and you! We are better, Adel; people should fear us above everything."

"But that's not living, Rose." Adel retorted in a stern but caring voice, "A whole life where others just hate you and try to bring you down… you can't go on like that. And I don't want you to go through that."

Again, Rose's attack hit home. With a well-placed stroke, she sliced his cheek, the force sending the blood streaming over his nose and down his other cheek! The very next slice aimed at his neck, Adel caught the blade in his hands, the edge cutting into his palms. BOOM! The room rattled from that last impact…

Rose retorted with less anger and more pain as she pushed on the blade, "It worked just fine for our father. And don't act like you care, either."

The blade inching closer to his neck, Adel nonetheless locked eyes with younger sister and said, his voice remaining steadfast but considerate, "I do care, Rose… Just look where that life led Rugal: dead at the bottom of the ocean, buried in a twisted heap without anyone to even care. That's why I'm tough on you and myself; that's why I try so hard to be better even in spite of myself. It's for you, so you don't end up like him or, if I'm not careful, me. I act this way, so you'll know how to act when you need to."

With those words and his motivations made known, Adel's appeal reached Rose, temporarily breaking her pseudo-possession. She blinked hard twice as if she were waking up and needing to adjust to what she was seeing. A moment later, her eyes opened even wider as her body remained locked in attack position…

Scared and desperate, Rose whispered almost to the point of just mouthing the words, "Adel … help me … please…"

Adel made one more helpful appeal to her character, and said just so only she could hear, "You're strong, Rose. You can get out. Just think: she thinks she can just string you along like some puppet. How dare she? Who does she think she is? You'll show her just who you are and what a big mistake she made messing with you."

With a twist of her blade, Rose forced Adel back… CRASH! BANG! The room shook a little more from that collision. Rose began preparing an attack, channeling a great amount of energy into her rapier…

"Empress…" Rose called out the attack, "Wave!"

Rose turned and fired a wave of energy from the arc of her sword swipe … at Botan! The energy wave connected, carried her backward, and slammed her into the wall. Looking at herself closely, Rose perceived the strings connected to her body, used her power to grab hold of them, and with a forceful slice, cut herself free!

* * *

FOOSH! It was too clear that a fierce battle had taken place, if only by looking at the fighters. Rimelo laid flat in near unconsciousness from being defeated first. Kula had been brought to her knees while trying to regain herself, and Maxima could barely keep himself up. K', his most recent attack delivered, nearly buckled from fatigue but stood tall in fighting position, while Shroom fell hard to the ground after absorbing a 'Chain Drive' and a 'Crimson Star Road' one after the other. Shroom soon lifted herself up to one knee…

Coughing up a small amount of blood and smoke, Shroom thought aloud, "This … can't be right. He actually … beat us? It's time to cut our losses."

When Shroom turned towards Rimelo, K' instantly figured out what was going on, claiming, "No, you don't!"

Anger and urgency quickly got the best of K', causing him to prepare something … volatile. He unbuckled the straps on the back of his red glove and charged headlong at the back-turned Shroom!

* * *

Bereft with distress, Rose rushed to Adel's side, rapidly commenting, "Oh, Adel; this looks so bad. You're losing a lot of blood. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me, big brother…"

Adel remained calm despite having to hold his midsection and tried to reassure her, "It's alright, Rose; I'll be fine. Right now, we need to get you out of here."

"Okay, but… there's just one thing I need to say."

Rose turned to the seated, slumped-over Botan, and approached. She stopped in front of her former manipulator, pointed of her rapier right at Botan's head, and delivered…

"Remember this day and cry, you arrogant witch." Rose threatened in chilling fashion, "Cry tears of joy that you escaped with your life."

With that, Rose took a simple step back. Now, Botan hadn't really heard anything; her thoughts and vision were still ringing from the attack. However, at that moment, she felt someone step on the strings still attached to her fingers, and lashed them out in a blind attempt to trap whoever it was… Completely ensnared, Rose was immediately immobilized as the strings cinched around her! The strings pinned her arms to her chest while three of the strings bound her neck like a garrote. She tried to get free, but the twine only tightened the more she struggled. She soon tried clawing at them but they were too small and sharp to get a grip on. The binding around her throat inherently made it hard for her to breathe and impossible to speak, but became even more dangerous when the sharp strings started to break her skin…

"Rose!" Adel called out in shock.

Using the wall to lift herself, Botan rose and said, "Stay back or I'll cut her head off… Uh? What in the …"

Botan stopped mid-thought when she sensed a huge power spike coming from floors down…

* * *

At the last moments, K' ripped off his power-limiting glove, and, dragging his ignited hand along the ground before attacking, went for a scorching 'Heat Drive'… Rimelo woke up to the sight of K' raging toward Shroom, and using her super-speed, raced up and shoved Shroom aside at the last second…

The attack was catastrophic. K' blasted right through his target and set off a massive inferno behind him in the attack's wake! The flames violently erupted from the attack's trail to the size of an 18-wheeler tractor truck! The fire burned so hot it nearly burned Shroom who was two feet away. The light of the combustion was blinding. The sound of the ignition was near-deafening. The force of the attack was so strong that it blasted out the wall in front of K'.

Left behind from the cataclysm was just fallout. The inferno soon died down after a few moments to reveal the waste that had been caused. K's path of attack had carved a huge trench in the ground similar to a dry river bed. The deep black smoke that resulted from so much fire billowed through the newly-opened hole, but the smell of fire still permeated the air. Even K' did not escape unharmed: the horrifically powerful flames had burned off his suit all the way up his arm and past his shoulder! Now, he had to clutch his wrist as he was struggling to rein in the fire under control again, a task made much harder without his glove.

Her body still a light, Rimelo finally fell to the ground like a small meteor, and like a meteor, the now-weakened ground cratered under her as she landed, the flames extinguishing mostly on impact. Rimelo's invulnerability kept her from being incinerated like a normal human, but her body was still covered in dark patches of burned skin including one around her entire neck and up one cheek. If the attack wasn't enough evidence already, her eyes were the clear indicator: half-closed and dim, locked in the vacant stare of death…

"Rimelo!" Shroom shouted fruitlessly, surprisingly distraught.

* * *

Botan heard the impact, felt the residual heat and the room shake from the attack, and commented, "What in the world was that? It was huge…" That's when she sensed one last person below, letting out quickly, "No way. That means… Sorry, Princess, but it's time to go. Time for you to sleep."

With a wave of Botan's hand, a string seeming to run straight through Rose's temples snapped. Rose instantaneously went unconscious and slumped to the ground. Botan soon opened a hole in the roof, and scooped up the unconscious Rose…

Adel angrily protested while manipulated to inactivity, "Stop! Don't you take her anywhere! If I have to chase you, I'll slaughter you when I've hunted you down."

Botan retorted, "Oh, I'm screwed either way. I'll take my chances running; come and get me."

With that final taunt, Botan teleported out of the roof opening. Adel could only run under the hole and stare out it in exasperation…

Still struggling, the untamed fire of K's hand began to consume him, even as he clutched his wrist trying to keep the fire at bay. Using the opportunity, Shroom scooped up Rimelo's body and sped out of the impromptu exit while Maxima and Kula attended to their teammate.

Remembering her Anti-K capabilities, Maxima quickly instructed, "Kula, you have to suppress the fire. Offset it with your ice, quickly."

Kula quickly showered K's hand under a frost-filled beam, asking, "Okay. What do we do now? How long do I have to hold it back?"

"Long enough to get his glove back on." Maxima answered, "Hang on, partner; where is that glove?"

"Here it is." a familiar female voice said as the red glove was handed to Maxima.

The voice undoubtedly belonged to Diana; she had just arrived alongside Foxy, both with their weapons drawn. Maxima couldn't help but look up at them in shock, while Kula simply looked at her 'mothers' with a wide smile…

Maxima reacted amazed, "Foxy? Diana? How did you find us? We couldn't even send you a signal for radar or GPS…"

As Diana knelt next to K', Foxy clarified, "Our dear Kula led us here. Her signal isn't by sound or satellite; it's thermal. We got a bead on her distinct chill and headed here. But then we picked up a blast of heat in the area, and we knew it could only be one thing…"

Diana admonished the preoccupied K' with more concern than derogation, "Now, what made you think taking that off was a good idea? Foolish boy… You better get the glove back on fast. Get ready to back out, Kula dear."

A moment later, Kula ceased the suppression, and Maxima deftly and rapidly clasped the glove back on K's hand. His flame regulated once more, K' finally slumped to the ground from the exhaustion of the fight, his final attack, and having to hold his flames back…

As she and Foxy surveyed the damage done, Diana said, "What a mess you made. I sure hope you landed that reckless attack.

Maxima quickly reassured, "Oh, don't worry… He got 'em."

* * *

Out of the most recent battleground and on a perch overlooking it a ways away, Botan and Shroom were left reeling from their recent encounters. Botan still had to hold onto her midsection from Rose's attack, even with the princess unconscious and bound at her feet. Shroom was in much more dire straits. She stayed crumbled on her knees clutching Rimelo's body close to her own. Shroom's eyes were glazed over as she slowly rocked back and forth, obviously devastated…

"Well…" Botan lamented to herself, "That couldn't have gone any worse."

"Botan…? Shroom…?" a familiar voice called.

Shroom barely moved and didn't even look up at the familiar face. Botan, however, was privy to the big shock of this particular person's arrival. She instantly snapped her attention to the voice, and let out a huge gasp at this person's identity.

Botan reacted in astonishment, "Impossible… But … But how? We thought you were dead!"

"Almost, but obviously I survive. I only just got back here." The figure then saw the situation with Shroom, "Oh, Rimelo… Is she…?"

Shroom slowly nodded in pain, and Botan added, "Yes, she had a bad run-in with K'."

"I see… I have been gone a long time; it's best you get me caught up. Fill me in on everything's that's happened."

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**There you have it. I know the ending's cryptic, but that sets up the next entry in the series. Next time, we'll delve into two more teams' endings, and their settling of a recent feud. Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	14. Kyokugen and AntiKyokugen

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters, but I can dream…_

_**A/N:**_** Greetings. Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it. First off, to answer a particular reviewer's question: yes, there is another entry in the series coming up, with much more serious conflicts to come… But, that's for later. Right now, we have the combined endings for two teams and their settling of a feud. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Kyokugen and Anti-Kyokugen

Out in front of the Kyokugen Southtown dojo, the public match between two rival teams was shaking and rocking an outdoor fighting platform. All of Southtown had either shown up to watch in person or on local television, a fortunate thing considering what was happening on the other side of town…

Entrenched in battle, Malin and Yuri's fight had started the match and raged on for close to ten minutes, an eternity in fight time. Suddenly, Yuri saw Malin produce a huge pink-and-white hammer, going for 'Smashing Salamander'! Yuri quickly back-flipped into the air … while forming a pink-and-orange volleyball-sized sphere of energy in her hands…

"Yuri's special super technique!" her voice echoed as she glowed briefly.

Executing her MAX Danger Move, 'Thunderbolt Spike', Yuri appropriately spiked the volleyball of energy right at Malin's feet. The attack exploded upward into a column, carrying Malin all the way. The girl operative let a gasp of pain as she hit the ground…

Kasumi faced the still-struggling Yuri, who was much worse for the wear. Despite having finished a furious fight only moments later, Yuri continued to battle, retaliating and resisting the best she could. Kasumi however took advantage, and started to counter her opponent when she sensed Yuri starting to fade…

Trying to catch up, Yuri reared back and fired a huge wave of ki forward, proclaiming, "Conquering … Crunch!"

Kasumi quickly responded, sending a wave of energy blades along the ground, stating, "Ultimate … Ecstasy Crunch!"

Both energy waves offset, but in the collision's wake, Yuri tried to surprise her opponent and rush forward for a 'Slipstream Slap'. Kasumi had planned ahead however, blocked the attack, and trapped Yuri in her 'Shiranui' attack. Lifting Yuri's arm up, Kasumi delivered a ki-enhanced, forceful and concentrated palm thrust right to Yuri's liver. The precise placement and condensed power of the strike was a knockout blow for Kyokugen's Flying Sparrow.

"Father, forgive me." Yuri coughed out as she fell to her knees and to the ground.

The bout between Kasumi and Robert was an altogether back and forth contest. Kasumi was at a disadvantage from having fought already, but her counters gave her a way to stay in contention. Robert soon gained ground with his rapid-fire kicks, and quickly pressured Kasumi into an uneven series of trading combos. Eventually, the Raging Tiger ripped off a long combo, sent his opponent into the air with 'Shrike Gale', and punctuated it with a 'Furious Fandango', letting loose a stream of heavy blows ending with a flying kick. Kasumi groaned in pain as she flew backward…

Eiji and Robert's battle wasn't as close as the last. Not wasting time or holding back, Eiji started the bout, rushing forward and peppering Robert with slashing blows, a 'Steel Mantis Punch', and Robert didn't really catch up after that. Eventually, Robert struggled against his speeding enemy with a 'Whiplash Kick', but it had no effect on the outcome. Eiji got past the attack, and went for the finishing blow with 'Shadow Hunter': he grabbed Robert and disappeared into the air with him. There were only glimpses of what happened in mid-air with Eiji seemingly slashing away at his captured enemy. Finally, the ninja brought him back down with one more crossing slash while landing on him. Robert yelled out in pain from the attack…

The real battle of the entire match was Eiji versus Ryo. It was an intense push-and-pull contest that resembled as a game of one-upmanship at first but soon evolved to a deadlock of attacks. 'Tiger Flash Bash' and 'Spirit Blast' collided in the middle. The multiple hits of 'Whiplash Bash' and 'Stallion Kick' each connected and pushed against each other. 'Thunder God Thrash' rained down through 'Shadow Slash', and 'Tiger Blast' was brought down with a 'Mist Slash'. The striking kick of 'Shrike Gale' clashed with the piercing slice of 'Bone Cutter'. Even their respective waves of 'Conquering Crunch' and 'Steel Wave Slasher' crashed and destroyed each other.

After some vicious brawling, both fighters rushed forward and met in the middle with a respective 'Steel Mantis Punch' and 'Furious Fandango': The two matched severely powerful blows… the impact of the collision resonated like the thumps of a bass drum… Sparks flew from their striking limbs as their ki clashed… Soon, Ryo 'Tiger Blasted' through Eiji's last attack, connected with his own last attack, and then canceled the chain into his exclamation point….

As he reared back, Ryo proclaimed, "One-hit … instant kill!"

The Invincible Dragon stepped forward and delivered a devastating straight punch to the defenseless Eiji, a 'Conqueror's Blast', hitting with the strength of a point-blank shotgun blast. Eiji groaned in pain as he flew backward…

The announcer's voice loudly resonated, "KO! Ryo Sakazaki wins! Kyokugen-ryu is victorious!"

The crowd cheered loudly and lively for the victors, and Ryo, Robert, and Yuri happily acknowledged the applause and adoration, realizing they may have finally gained the popularity they strived to achieve. Meanwhile, Malin and Kasumi helped Eiji to his feet, and the trio could only look at the celebrating Kyokugen with disappointment and dissatisfaction… Nevertheless, they had given the best they had in them, and with that thought, they slowly turned to make their exit.

Ryo, Yuri, and Robert noticed their rivals leaving and, at that moment, they recognized something… They may not like these people that much, but they did in fact respect them, and in a sort of roundabout way, they appreciated them. Quickly, the Dragon, Tiger, and Sparrow ran behind and caught Malin, Kasumi, and Eiji before they could leave the platform. They then led their rivals back into the middle of the ring, and motioned for the audience to show appreciation for their opponents while they themselves applauded as well.

Responding positively to the show of sportsmanship, the crowd greatly praised the Anti-Kyokugen team as well. Eiji, Kasumi, and Malin were understandably taken aback and confused at the positive crowd response and the sight of their 'sworn enemies' smiling and clapping for them. Ultimately, the trio quite awkwardly acknowledged the audience and accepted their praise. After it died down, Robert gave Yuri a slight nudge in the back…

As prompted, Yuri self-consciously offered, "Hey, Malin… Listen, uh… I just wanted to … apologize for what I said. It wasn't right to insult you, and I'm sorry."

Malin replied with surprise, "You're … sorry? Really?"

Yuri continued in a friendlier tone, "Yeah, well… It was pretty mean, and then when I fought, I almost couldn't beat you, so I owed you an apology. Plus, I should know how you feel; some people don't take my fighting style seriously either."

Giving a hint, Yuri pointed behind herself at Ryo while keeping her body in front so he couldn't see her implication…

Malin nodded in understanding, "I get it. That must really get on your nerves."

"Tell me about it… Anyway, I really am sorry, Malin. Will you forgive me?"

"Well… Okay. I'll let you slide this time."

Malin, as a sign of amity, offered her hand for a handshake, but Yuri took the liberty and embraced her with a friendly hug. Despite being completely uncomfortable, Malin nonetheless accepted the sign of friendship… Meanwhile, Ryo noticed something, and tapped Robert to bring it to his attention. Robert's eyes grew wide for a moment once he saw.

Quietly, Robert said, "Hey, Kasumi. You're still looking for your father, right?"

Kasumi instantly cheered up and asked, "Of course. Do you know where he is?"

Robert kept his head straight to avoid any alert, and replied, "Yeah. He's in the crowd, near the subway exit to your left… But you might want to go slow or else…"

Kasumi, not waiting to hear the rest, looked, and once she saw him, instantly took off running. Ryuhaku was immediately startled by his daughter shooting for him, and took off into the subway with Kasumi on his tail…

"Father!" Kasumi called out as she sprinted after him, "Father, wait!"

Robert needlessly finished his sentence out of exasperation, "You might scare him away."

By this time, Eiji was far away, having walked away during the talks, and had wandered into the nearby park. Suddenly, he felt a presence close by and turned to see a boy in his late teens stumbling out of a bush. The young man was wearing similar attire to Eiji with the same symbol on his back, but his clothes were torn in places, and he was noticeably battered, sporting a pronounced limp. Eiji was considerable shocked and devastated to see this particular teen hurt, and quickly caught the boy as he finally fell in front of Eiji…

His heart and mind wrapped in a mix of anger, dejection, surprise, and worry, Eiji held up the teen's upper body, saying, "Kenshin… my son. What … what happened to you?"

Kenshin, his voice labored and wavering, slightly rambled, "I'm … I'm sorry, Dad. I tried to stop him… He was … too strong, like a madman… I'm so sorry."

Eiji spoke in a calming voice as he tried to make sense of it, "It's alright, son. Just tell me: who did this to you?"

Kenshin continued to struggle through his pain and answered, "Jin… Jin Fu-Ha… He attacked the village. He … He hurt Mom pretty bad and … took off with the family scrolls… I tried to stop him, but he was insane. I came as fast as I could to get you… but it's my fault he got away."

Eiji resolutely said with some obvious regret, "No, son; it's my fault. He was after me, and I wasn't there. But I'll get him for this; I'll make him pay dearly for this. First, though, I have to take care of your mother and you."

The Kisaragi leader scooped up his injured son into his arms, and sprinted off like the wind into the night… Meanwhile, Malin had noticed Eiji leave, and watched Kasumi take off, leading her to believe it was her time to depart as well.

As Malin started walking away, Yuri called out, "See ya later, Malin. Come back and see us some time."

Malin turned and responded while backpedaling, "Sure thing. Take care of yourself, Yuri; I expect a rematch next time."

"You're on!" Yuri cheerfully exclaimed.

Eventually, Malin found herself walking down an eerily quiet street … when she suddenly got the feeling she was being followed. Several times she stopped and looked all about her out of suspicion, searching for any reason for her unease. After a third compelled stop, she slowly took hold of her weaponized yo-yo as she stared at one particularly odd-feeling street light. Finally, she forced herself to calm and turned back when she got a sudden phone call. Malin took one quick look at the number and quickly answered it.

"This is Agent Malin. Ready for duty, HQ." She said in formal tone.

"Turn back around."

Malin remembered this voice, and spun around to a personally chilling sight. A very familiar person was now standing under the same streetlight. It was a tall woman in a black red-pinstripe suit, black gloves, and a black fedora with a 'Queen of Hearts' card under the red band. She had distinct blue eyes and black hair with red streaks throughout it. This was the 'Karnoffel Queen of Hearts' Sharon…

"No!" Malin said in panic and shock as she tossed a razor yo-yo, "Not you!"

Sharon easily sliced the yo-yo in half with a card and said, "Calm down, girl. I'm not here to thrash you. I'm here on a job…" Sharon approached while reaching into her blouse, and pulled out an envelope, continuing "I was hired to give you this…"

Malin took the envelope and eyed it in suspicion. Eventually, though, she saw the agency logo on the seal … when she noticed Sharon still looking at her…

Out of anxiety, Malin insisted, "Well, I got the message. Why don't you leave me alone?"

Sharon shook her head in the negative, and explained, "Nope. First condition of the job says I have to watch you read it."

Now, Malin looked at the sealed message with even more anxiety that before. Slowly, she opened the envelope and read the message inside, mumbling as she read and raising her voice at the striking parts…

She read on, "Agent Malin… behind on your mission quota… Aware of your extracurricular pursuits… lack of solid communication… suggests insubordination? … Must report immediately… Or face termination?"

As the young operative looked up at her, Sharon explained, "Yep. Second condition of the job is for me to escort you back to your HQ. So, the question is: are you coming or not?"

Malin quickly said, "Of course I'm going. I'm heading in right now."

"That's good. Because the third condition of the job… let's just say, it wouldn't have been pretty if you refused."

With that stuck in Malin's head, she gave her escort an anxious look, and both leap up into the air on their way… Back at the fighting platform, Ryo, Robert, and Yuri still had unfinished business. Most of the onlookers had left, but there was still a small crowd of admirers gathered around the ring, all of them girls. Ryo and Robert eagerly waved them up…

Ryo said to Robert as the group got up on the platform, "Get your signature ready. Here comes a lot of autograph requests…"

Robert responded as the group rushed forward, "Yeah, but most of them are probably for me."

Then came a surprise. The crowd of girls rushed right by Ryo and Robert, and crowded around Yuri! This cadre of young women of all ages, shapes, sizes, and creeds continued cheering and praising the Flying Sparrow.

One girl excitedly said, "You were so amazing, Yuri!"

A second girl continued the praise, "You're great, Yuri! I wish I could do everything you do!"

A third girl eagerly suggested, "Would you teach me everything, Yuri? Will you teach all of us to fight like you, Yuri?"

Blushing and flattered, Yuri asked, "Wow! You all really want to learn _my_ fighting style?"

All the girls enthusiastically answered in striking unison, "Yes; train us, Yuri-sensei!"

Ryo and Robert's jaws dropped almost cartoonishly and their eyes grew wide, for good reason. Yuri had basically almost tripled the dojo's yearly student intake in just a few minutes. It was even more surprising because neither they nor Takuma had even considered a women's self-defense class before. The new popularity of Yuri just struck them by surprise and then some because they'd never thought of it before.

Yuri happily and excitedly said, "Girls, you are on; of course, I'll train you all. And I promise I'll be the best teacher you've ever had! I need a day to get ready, but I'll see you all in the morning two days from now right here, 'kay?"

The girls all agreed with a shout of excitement, and Yuri proceeded to celebrate with her host of new students…

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**That's it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked the wrap-up. Next time, we'll visit another pair of teams with a decidedly more dangerous outcome. Thank you again for reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	15. Psycho Soldier and Agents

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters…_

_**A/N: **_**Greetings; thank you for stopping by, and I hope you like what you read. Well, we're continuing on with more team endings as two more teams get to their final destinations for the year. Let me warn you; the last one was much more light-hearted, but this one isn't pretty. Please know that there is some violence in this one. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Psycho Soldiers and Agents

Their yearly run in the King of Fighters over, the collectively youngest team in competition, the Psycho Soldiers, was headed home; Athena, Kensou, Momoko, and Bao were in China heading down a mountain road toward their home and training grounds. Suddenly, the clear, blue sky darkened; the wind picked up and shifted dramatically; and all of them sensed a great, sinister presence coming right for them. A moment later, their visitor appeared in front of them … in layers.

First, a bare skeleton rose up from the ground. Next, the bones were covered in skin and hair as the eyes materializes. Finally, the clothes finished the disturbing appearance. It was a tall man in black and red Chinese robes, and a mask covering his face from the nose down. The man looked with pitch black eyes, and the top of his head was crowned with long black hair in a long ponytail. His skin shocked with a pale gray shade, and, though his body was well built, his hands and face were oddly gaunt. This living wraith was their 'supporter' from the last tournament, the former Flying Brigand leader, Ron.

Gripped with fear, Athena stammered, "It's … you again."

Kensou, remembering their prior encounter with this specter, bravely said, "Why are you here? What do you want from us?"

Ron, his raspy baritone vibrating the very air, formally continued, "I commend you on your progress. You've fostered the power very well, Sie Kensou, and you've indeed grown strong. It's quite impressive indeed."

Suspicious of the offering, Kensou replied, "Thanks, but you didn't answer my question… Why are you here?"

Ron said in a matter-of-fact way, "I'm here to give you my offer once again. Your powers are great now… but I promise you, with my wisdom and expertise, you can increase your strength tenfold."

Summoning up some courage, Athena retorted, "They already said no. Why would he change his mind now?"

"I know what he said last time." Ron persisted, "But, that's the thing about me: when something peaks my interest, I just can't let it go. So, how about it, boys? Will you come with me and realize your limitless potential?"

Kensou only had to take one quick look at Athena before giving his answer, "Sorry to play the same song twice, but it's still no go."

"That's unfortunate… for you…" Ron said ominously, "You see, I would like to see the Dragon Spirit more matured, but the level you've raised it to on your own is more than satisfactory. So … if you set on denying me, then I can definitely make do with extracting the Dragon right now…"

All four psionic teens felt Ron's power reveal itself, unfurling outward from him like the wings of a bat. His menace and wickedness was now emanating from him, and painfully chilled these young four like a biting cold against the skin. Ron raised his arms and reached forward like a reaper trying to wrench away life itself, taking a fighting position. Instinctively, Athena and Kensou moved the younger two behind them and for good reason since Bao and Momoko were frightened stiff and could only stare in terror. The Young Rising Dragon and the Psychic-Powered Idol, tentatively and anxious to no end, took their fighting stances…

"Arriba!"

"Hold it right there, scum!"

"We gotcha now!"

Three declarations rained down from the sky as the cavalry arrived by way of a passing helicopter. The agents team of Seth, Vanessa, and Ramon landed in front of Ron between him and the Psycho Soldiers…

Unfazed, Ron commented, "So, you've continued to meddle in affairs that are of no concern to you… Will mice ever learn to not tempt the serpent?"

Seth threatened, "Talk all you want. We finally tracked you down, and now … you're coming with us!"

"Hmph. If you insist…" Ron replied, "I'll satisfy my urge to exsanguinate you all. It shouldn't be that time-consuming."

"Better guess again!" Vanessa proclaimed as she rushed forward."

Not wasting time, the agents went into full-on attack mode, proceeding in practiced patterns. Vanessa attacked with her rapid punches. Ramon besieged Ron additionally with his flying offense. Seth stood as the last line of attack, carefully striking when Ron was cornered. And all they could … was hit air. The former Flying Brigand leader calmly and easily evades all their assaults; he simply shifted to the side, leaned backward out of the way, and used minimal body movements. He didn't even move his hands to defend himself; he didn't need to.

As the Agents team stopped to regroup, Ron said, "Now then, if you prey are done flailing away fruitlessly for your lives… I believe it's time for me to reap my harvest."

Now, Ron would actually participate in the fray. He nonchalantly booted the charging Vanessa aside, and one-handedly caught and tossed an airborne Ramon in the other direction. Kensou, seeing the tide shift, urgently took the chance and fired a 'Mega Bullet Attack' at their collective adversary. In response, Ron fired a projectile that greatly resembled a bare white skull with black smoke spewing from the orifices. The skull 'ate' Kensou's attack, the eye sockets beginning to glow red from absorbing the energy.

"Nightmare Catcher…" Ron said softly.

Seth pushed Kensou out of the way, and took the attack head-on, getting knocked back on his back … but that wasn't the only effect. The agents' superior started to sit up but suddenly froze. He went pale, his eyes growing wide, and his body started to tremble. With his attack, Ron had propelled Seth in to a state of terror: the sight of his family being killed played out in his eyes; the sounds of their terrified screams filled his ears. Seth was trapped in a waking nightmare of his worst fear… Taking advantage of the distraction over Seth's incapacitation, Ron translocated to Kensou and Bao, grabbed the two by their throats, and with them firmly in their grasp, started to pull their souls from their bodies…

"Phoenix Arrow…!" Athena shouted as she dove down at the back-turned Ron.

Dropping the now-unconscious boys to the ground, Ron disintegrated upon Athena's impact before regenerating a short distance away and firing a 'Nightmare Catcher' at her. Momoko, thinking only to aid her mentor, acted out of instinct, calling on more energy than she usually had, and managed to teleport the skull-shaped attack away…

"Finally, entering the fray, little one…" Ron said as he turned to the still-terrified Momoko, "Consider it your final mistake. I think I'll make you the first phantom."

The living wraith dashed forward even as Momoko was almost literally petrified. Using her 'Puncher Vision' to get there in time, Vanessa reached Momoko at the next to the last second and threw her out of harm's way…

"Visceral Freedom…" Ron stated as he struck.

Again, an agent had saved one of the Psycho Soldiers; this attack, however, had much more gruesome results. Vanessa was thrown back by the two-handed strike as her upper body was riddled with deep gashes as if she was slashed by a sword. It didn't take long for her white shirt to match the red of her hair and lips, quickly becoming blood soaked. Her eyes, from the moment of the attack, became eerily blank as the crimson liquid streamed from her mouth…

Ramon screamed hysterically, "Vanessa!"

Immediately, Athena came to the rescue, teleporting to Vanessa's side. She instantly began healing the wounds even though the grisly and violent sight caused her to weep, her tears distraught and unrestrained. Meanwhile, Ramon raged and attacked Ron with the fury of a wild, rabid animal. With her tears blurring her vision, Athena managed to pull all of the blood back into Vanessa's body and mend the wounds. The damage, however, was done; the shock and trauma of the event remained for both of them.

Eventually, Ron blocked Ramon's attack, and pushed Ramon's arms away from his chest, squaring the luchador up for what was coming next. Unleashing what he called a 'Ghost Hammer', Ron delivered a lightning-fast series of punches to Ramon's chest that beat right over his lungs like a drum roll on a snare drum. He continued to assail the luchador even as he slowly collapses backward to the ground, only stopping once Ramon was flat on his back. With Ramon now incapacitated, Ron turned to see Athena still helping the wounded Vanessa…

The former Flying Brigand leader said ominously, "So, you are the last one standing, are you? Only you can stand between me and what I want? You seem intelligent, little girl. I wonder if you…"

That was when Ron saw a bright light coming from behind him. He quickly turned and saw a welcome sight for him. Both Bao and Kensou were awake and covered in a blue energy that domed around them and reduced their visibility to mere dark silhouettes. Both were now thoroughly manifesting the 'Dragon Spirit', pulled to the surface by Ron's attempted extraction. Ron turned back to the sight of the powered-up Kensou now between him and Athena in the blink of an eye.

Knowing immediately, Ron fervently reacted as he started toward Kensou, "Yes! That's it! Come… Come to me, Dragon Spirit… Come to your mast…"

Mid-sentence, Ron was blindsided, hit with the force of a runaway train by a large beam of pink energy … Momoko's Esper! She'd used Ron's preoccupation with Bao and Kensou as an opportunity to charge up the attack and again save Athena. Bao quickly flew after Ron with a 'Psycho Ball Crush', the energy of the Dragon Spirit morphing around his body into the shape of a circular saw blade, and tore into the ghastly adversary. Following through, Kensou fired another 'Mega Bullet Attack', but this one was much bigger and shaped like a dragon's head. The attack exploded upon impact as the dragon's head 'swallowed' Ron and threw him into the air with the blast. Ron eventually slammed into the ground with a vicious THUD!

As he struggled up to his feet, Ron forced out, "Impress … Impressive… It seems you're … farther along than I thought … than I planned for. But I'm satisfied for now. Continue to nurture the Dragon Spirit, boys … because I will be back for it."

With that, Ron disintegrated and thus teleported away. The Dragon Spirit soon receded with the danger now thwarted, and both Bao and Kensou promptly passed out again. Momoko meanwhile quickly rushed to her mentor's side…

Momoko worriedly asked, "Athena-sama… are you alright?"

Athena, still thoroughly shaken up and now guilt-stricken, managed to reply, "I'm fine, Momoko-chan … but I'm proud of you though. You were great and so brave… That's more than I can say."

His head finally clearing, Seth took out his radio and called, "HQ… Come in, HQ… Please lock-in on my position and deploy a retrieval aircraft with medical personnel immediately…"

A responded agent answered back over the radio, "Your request is granted, Commander Seth. A rescue vehicle is being prepared. How many are injured?"

Seth lifted his head and surveyed the damage. Kensou and Bao were still out cold, near motionless. Momoko and Athena were still visibly scared, both trembling and Athena engaged in silent tears. Ramon clutched his still screaming chest as he desperately and slowly crawled toward Vanessa. The female agent, the one in the most dire straits, was still in physical shock, being stabilized only by Athena's healing. Blood still dripped from her lips, and her eyes were still half-closed and locked in a vacant stare…

"All…" Seth admitted with pained regret, "All of us…"

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** Okay, there you have it. I know the content in this one was pretty rough, but I'm afraid the next one won't offer much relief. Next time, one particular character gets his beliefs tested … in a most distressing fashion. Well, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	16. Korea Team and Kang

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters…_

_**A/N**_**: Hello. Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it. This time, a staple of the game gets his much-stated morals brutally tested with a sadistic choice. But enough teasing; let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Kim and Kang

SMACK! Kim was shocked into stirring by a sharp blow to the face, and quickly found that he was bound to an upright table by several metal bars. Further inspection revealed he was on a roof with no other discernible buildings around, and soon his eyes landed right in front of him … on his wife and sons bound and gagged near the building's ledge! There was some kind of electrical device on the metal ropes binding them, and all three of them were standing on some sort of platform…

"You're finally awake, huh? Took you long enough."

Kim looked around from the voice's origin, and saw the wild red hair and black-and-red uniform of Kang Baedal, the Hero of Tang Soo Do standing off to the side with his back turned…

As he pushed against his restraints, Kim angrily stated, "Loathsome villain! Release me! Let my family go! Or I'll…"

Kang hostilely interrupted, "Oh, cram it! Save your breath… Letting your family go would be counterproductive anyway. So, instead, you're going to let your family go."

"Wha… What?" Kim asked out of confusion, "Tell me what you're after!"

"In just a minute. But first: you tell me, Kaphwan Kim, Crown Jewel of Taekwondo…"

Kang slowly turned to reveal a small electronic device on his chest under his shirt, oddly corresponding to the one on Kim's family's bindings, and a gun in his hand…

Kang continued to ask before chambering a bullet with a cock of the gun, "What do you think about murder? How does taking a life rank into your moral code?"

Kim replied in fervor, "That's not even a question. Killing another person is the most evil of acts anyone can commit! It is inexcusable, irredeemable, and unforgivable!"

Kang laughed at the answer and said, "That's exactly what I thought you'd say. Listen up; this is my gambit: Right now, your family is positioned on a hydraulic catapult set to pitch them off this roof and turn them into sidewalk splatter art. The only thing that can stop it is the trigger right here on my chest which is directly linked to my heartbeat…"

The Hero of Tang Soo Do paused as he walked over to his adversary, unfastened Kim's right hand … and gave him the gun!

Kang finished as his words rang like a death knell, "To save your family … you're going to kill me."

"Master Kim!"

"Kaphwan!'

Having just found the area, Jhun Hoon and May Lee quickly came to Kim's aid, attacking Kang relentlessly. But the literally dead-set Hero of Tang Soo Do was not to be stopped: eventually, he pulled Jhun right out of the air to the ground, and stomped mercilessly on his kidneys before digging his heel in to drive home his fierce determination. Kang then caught a charging May Lee, not even bothering to block her attack, and punished her with a series of vicious knees to her gut. Again adding an extra injury to attack, he slammed her to the ground and drove his fist deep into her midsection.

Wanting to make sure the two would not interfere further, Kang took drastic measures to incapacitate them both. He first approached the fallen Jhun, placed his ankle in a hold, wrapping one arm around the ankle and grabbing the toes with the other hand, and with a forceful twist… CRACK! AHH! Kang had snapped Jhun's ankle, causing the White Tiger to hold his leg and yell in agony. Next, he approached May Lee, who was still writhing around on the ground, placed her arm in a hold, locking their fingers and wrapping his free arm around her wrist, and gave another powerful wrench… SNAP! GAH! The Hero of Tang Soo Do again used his skill in brutal fashion, this time snapping May Lee's wrist and forearm, drawing screams and tears of anguish.

Kim adamantly reacted to his friends being hurt, "Stop it! Stop this…!"

Kang reacted with significant agitation, "No! There's no stopping this! It's like I said before: to save your family, you must become unforgivable. It's up to you; are you going to stick to your zealous, self-righteous beliefs, and let me live while your family dies? Or are you going to cast aside your flawed, sanctimonious moral system and save the ones you love? Now choose!"

Growing increasingly distressed, Kim inquired, "Why… Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to learn!" Kang raved in borderline madness, "Everywhere I go, I have to listen to you and your ignorant creed. Who are you to judge anybody on anything? It's people like you that rationalize genocide, that prosecute the innocent. It's people like you that tormented my father for defending my mother, for killing the man that was threatening her life!"

Kim, shaken by Kang's hysteria and his stunning revelation, stammered, "I … I'm sorry… I don't know…"

Kang interjected as his voice focused into intensity, "No; No, you're not! Not yet! You need to learn that life doesn't fit in your neat, little, ideal outlook. It's not neat and clean or black-and-white; it's messy, conflicting, and gray all over. You need to learn… Sometimes, you need to cheat to break the system that oppresses you… Sometimes, you need to steal to keep from starving to death… Sometimes, you need to kill to save a person's life. You need to learn, Kaphwan Kim, that sometimes what you call evil … is necessary. Now, do it! End my life, so you can you save theirs."

Kim started to panic, "I… I-I can't… I won't."

"Yeah, I thought of that, so I got a couple of helping hands for you."

Kang ripped off his shirt to reveal a bull's-eye painted around the trigger, and twisted the device like a dial until a '5' appeared on the front…

The Hero of Tang Soo Do continued resolutely, "You're going to choose one way or another, and to make sure… You have five minutes to make up your mind."

With that, the countdown on the device started… Kim was left staring at the gun, his mind racing from the situation. The Tae Kwon Do master, in response, found himself naturally and incredibly conflicted. To murder someone would shatter his every belief and principle, everything he stood for, everything he was. Even still, it would be tragic and earth-shattering for his family to die like this. Once more, he tried to find some other way off the table and out of the situation, anything at all. But it was to no success; there was no escape, only the choice…

Already frantic, Kang raved, "You're so pathetic. Don't let your family die. 4 minutes…"

Kim paused, eventually rambling, "This… justice… It isn't…"

Kang interrupted, his rage rising, "You don't know what real justice is! 3 minutes…"

Kim paused again before again rambling, "It's not right… Revenge … isn't…"

Kang corrected him, his fury rising further, "It's not revenge if you're saving a life! 2 minutes…!"

As his time dwindled, Kim's dread amplified. His armed hand shook. His whole body trembled. He started sweating profusely. His heart raced as if it were being boiled. All this made his breathing very heavy…

Finally, Kang erupted along with his wrath, "What is wrong with you? Forget your stupid code and do the right thing! Pull the da- trigger! 1 MINUTE!"

The tension was palpable. Tears rolling down their eyes, Kim's wife and sons quivered in fear and dread as their lives hung in the balance. May Lee and Jhun averted their eyes, unable to say anything or even watch the coming conclusion. Kang eagerly awaited, basically shaking. Meanwhile, the sufferer of the situation, Kim continued to shake and agonize. It all added up for a torturous wait…

Completely livid at this point, Kang counted aloud, "30 seconds… 20 Seconds! Come on… 10 seconds! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5…"

BANG! The device shattered upon impact with light blood spray mixed in with the scattering debris. Kang's face took on an absent look. All the others couldn't help but open their eyes wide with shock. Released from the situation but still thunderstruck from the ordeal, Kim absently dropped the still-smoking gun to the ground. But it was over. Kang flashed the briefest of smirks before falling to the ground like an axed tree. The restraints on Kim's family loosened and fell away, and the platform they were standing on settled with a hiss of the air pressure releasing. The metal bars around Kim receded as well, but his body slumped from the just passed trouble.

Myeng Swuk, Dong Hwan, and Jae Hoon eagerly left the platform, racing to Kim, and the Crown Jewel of Taekwondo stood up upon seeing them free. Myeng tightly wrapped her arms around her husband's chest, and the boys embraced their parents about the waist from either side. Kim rubbed his sons' heads and kissed his wife on the forehead before hugging the three of them close. Safe and secure, the family dried their tears, while Kim, shaken but relieved to have his loved ones back, shed tears of his own. The ordeal past and their pain lessening ever slightly, the two injured Taekwondo practitioners breathed sighs of relief and dragged themselves up, May Lee holding her broken arm and Jhun getting all his weight on his healthy leg.

Finally, they all started to leave albeit very slowly, May Lee helping Jhun walk on his well leg with her well arm. Meanwhile … Kang's hand steadily clenched! The device on his chest was obliterated, and the bullet had broken through his chest and penetrated his heart, but it didn't go completely through as expected. The result was that instead of an instant expiration, his death would be slow as his insides were gradually turned crimson. Slowly, he made his way up and ambled toward Kim. Jhun looked back first … and his eyes promptly expanded to their limits when upon seeing essentially a walking corpse. Myeng, the boys, and May Lee soon followed suit. Without hesitation, Kim threw out a kick behind himself and connected right with Kang's jaw.

Kang stumbled backward from the surprise attack all the way back toward the ledge, prompting Kim to rush after him. The Hero of Tang Soo Do soon tumbled over the side, and the Crown Jewel of Taekwondo dove … and caught Kang's arm just in time.

Dangling with only Kim to hold him, Kang said in an oddly serene tone, "That a boy, Kaphwan. It took you a while, but you made the right choice."

Confused and dejected, Kim said, "You got what you wanted … but why this way? This didn't have to result in you dying."

Kang retorted frankly and honestly, "Yes, it did. Did you heard me up there? Did you know the lengths I went through to do this? I had to die. Besides, with how damaged and miserable I've been, how I mistreated Jung, my only friend… air and a heartbeat is wasted on me, trust me."

Almost distraught, Kim expressed, "Still, that doesn't absolve me of my guilt. I brought this upon my loved ones; it was …"

Kang again interjected, this time with a calming tone, "Stop right there. That's the second part of this: don't ever regret making the right decision even if the action you needed to take was drastic. And don't let anyone shame you for it, not even yourself… Now, what have we learned?"

Kim paused for a while before finally saying, "I … forgive you."

Kang looked up in surprise, and said with relief, "Well, I wasn't expecting you to learn that lesson … but I guess that's the right one nonetheless. Be sure to take that to heart … or else I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

Kim gave Kang a very confused look for the odd comment, and the Hero of Tang Soo Do finished the job; he ripped his arm away and plunged into the darkness below, even as Kim was left reaching. After a moment, the Taekwondo master got up and gave everyone a look that could only indicate that Kang was gone. Kim, the previous nightmare and its implications baring down on him, sat on the ledge with his elbows on his knees, and soon buried his face in his hands as he tried to keep from sobbing. His wife and sons sat next to him, and held him to give all the comfort they could give. Jhun and May Lee could only look on in sympathy and regret. Doubt and misery abounding, the once iron beliefs of the Crown Jewel of Taekwondo had been beaten beyond recognition.

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** There you have it. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. We're getting close to the end; there are only two chapters left. Next time, we'll see the fate of the war in SNK's most famous city, Southtown. Again, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	17. Tear Down Southtown

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters…_

_**A/N: **_**Hey, how's it going? Thank you for stopping by, and I hope you like it. Well, we're at the next to last chapter, and this one is widespread. It's the ending with the most players so far, and there is even a cameo for some characters in the next entry. Now then, we'll get to the action. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Tear Down South Town

In between Southtown Main district and Second Southtown district, Kain and Grant were visiting their momentary partner, White, at his base of operations, a small compound fashioned after an abandoned carnival. But this place was not a happy one by any stretch. The circus music playing over the audio system, instead of floating over cheerfully and happily as it should, burdened and menaced all over the area. The carnival rides were replaced with gothic imagery, with monsters replacing animals on the unmerry-go-round and the carnival games seeming to use bones instead of toys.

Finally, the powerful duo reached the stronghold in the compound's center, a giant terrarium greenhouse, but like the rest of the area, this was not a typical building. Most obvious was that the floor was tiled instead of dirt. Instead of lush green flora, human-sized porcelain dolls stood all around, staring blankly with smiles simply painted on. Eventually, Kain and Grant found themselves in an even stranger room: a large dome-shaped chamber with multiple large, crescent-shaped ropes coming from the walls in clusters… Immediately, the two noticed the quiet of this place, the stillness, and the lack of adequate light, all rather troubling signs … usually.

Grant calmly pointed out, "This all seems … familiar, doesn't it, Kain?"

"Certainly; maybe even downright cliché…" Kain responded nonchalantly, "But let's see where this one takes us first."

"Welcome…" White's voice echoed, "So glad you both could make it."

Both instantly looked toward the direction of the voice, not needing to wonder which way, as White seeming appeared out of nowhere, his white suit contrasting with the near-black back drop of the room…

White continued, "I want to thank you for accepting my invitation. The tournament was very … 'illuminating'."

Grant formally said, "Yes … that it was."

"I'm glad you feel that way." White said as he began to circle them, "But … I'm afraid there's a little bit more to our partnership than I let on."

Kain replied in a dry monotone, complete opposite of shock, "No? You don't say?"

White continued as he stopped at the front of the room, "It's true. We have similar goals and operations, and I do believe that together we can make our dreams a reality, just … not in a conventional way."

"Mm-hmm…" Grant reacted without even hiding his lack of surprise, "Is that right?"

"Oh, yes." White said as he cracked an evil smile, "Now, I'm pretty sure you are aware of my modus operandi…"

"Yes, we know … everything." Kain replied bluntly, "We know what you're alluding to; we know why you led us to this particular room; and we know what you'll try to do."

"You do, do you?" White asked, his smile unmoved.

Kain continued curtly, "Yes, we do. So, just skip to the part where you double-cross us, clown; we kind of have something else planned."

"As you wish, hurri-Kain."

With that, White planted his cane in a socket on the ground, and gave it strong twist. That action immediately sent the room humming, and a shifting of activity on the walls revealed that the arcing 'ropes' … were giant eyelashes! All of them opened to uncover a multitude of eyes, and all of them gazed at Kain and Grant. White reached his arms outward toward them as his eyes glowed red, and all the eyes began to glow as well…

His voice resonating through the whole chamber, White informed, "You two are in for a special treat. I don't usually use this much power, but you two are a special case. Now, relax and let your minds wander right into my hands."

Immediately, Kain and Grant were under attack. They were beset by pressure on their brains, and seized by a sharp and burning pain. Their temples throbbed fiercely. Their heads felt like they were on fire. Soon, the pain and pressure radiated outward to their ears, eyes, and mouths like an amplified migraine. However, physically wasn't the only way they were attacked. Along with it all came the voice of the departed Marie, Kain's sister and Grant's other friend, beckoning them to give in. Their eyes began to see things that weren't there or things that shouldn't even reasonably exist. Eventually, they began to lose their sense of identity and mental boundaries. Combined with the pain, this ordeal couldn't only be compared to the worst acid trip one could get.

Kain, however, wouldn't submit. Hearing Marie's voice actually had a positive effect on him: it forced to focus on himself and his objective. It helped him identify things, and escape the assault on his senses and perception. Eventually, he came out of the induced trance with a clearing shake of his head…

Noticing the development, White asked, "You're … back with us, Kain?"

"You're quite an arrogant fool." Kain answered, "Your elaborate magic tricks failed you, and now comes the part where I burn you for betraying us."

"So, you can break the trance, huh?" White responded with a surprisingly upbeat tone, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's a shame though… You're much more valuable not crippled. Oh, well; can't make an omelet, right?"

Kain self-assuredly said, "You sure sound confident in your ability to cripple me."

White let out an evil laugh, and explained, "Don't be silly. I'm not one for taking things by force, but luckily I can convince others to dirty their hands … like your friend."

Realizing what he meant, Kain stammered, "My … friend?"

But it was too late; Grant was lost. The Martyr of Might was silent and staring straight ahead, motionless to the point that even his breathing was slowed down. That, however, was when … his eyes waxed from green to red! Grant fiercely attacked his friend until Kain managed to grab hold of both his fists, locking the two in a test of strength…

White said haughtily and excitedly, "What's the matter, Kain? Can't handle losing your mountain of muscle?"

Kain adamantly tried to reach his friend, "Grant, my old friend… You have to fight this."

White interjected, mockingly, "Hello? He can't hear you. He's had an almost complete ego death. There's barely any individuality left in him."

Taking that to mean there was in fact some left, Kain entreated harder, "Listen to me: your name is Abel Grant Cameron. You are the oldest friend of me and my sister. I am Kain R. Heinlein, and my sister is Marie Howard. You've been our protector and friend since we were young."

White continued mocking his prey, "Oh, ramble all you want. It won't bring him back… And just think; you're not completely innocent in this either, Kain."

Feeling Grant's force let up slightly, Kain continued, "You're the master of Dark Karate, the Fist of Transcendence. You are the Martyr of Might."

White continued on, "Yes, I noticed when the idea flashed in your mind. You thought of using my power to drive the people of Southtown mad, and bring the city to its knees… Sorry, but that just won't do."

Kain, seeing Grant's eyes flickering between red and green, knew he was getting through, and said, "Fight it, Abel; you can break this. Remember: what do we share?"

Becoming indulged in his own speech, White relayed excitedly, "You see, I need all the civilians to be healthy and sane … prime for mind-control. Once I get all my connections throughout Southtown and the Second Southtown district, I could brainwash the entire population, and have my very own city of puppets and dolls, a marionette metropolis if you will."

Kain continued to break through, "You know this; we pledged this. What do we share? Abel … what do you we share?"

"We…" Grant said as his eyes settled on their usual green, "We pledge an eternal allegiance."

Kain let out a long sigh and said with a smile, "Welcome back, my friend…"

Meanwhile, White was so engrossed in his own speech that he hadn't noticed Kain's words were walking… He hadn't noticed that his control on Grant was fading… He hadn't noticed Kain had slowly moved Grant backward into striking range of him! Grant quickly turned and landed a 'Breaking Devil Step' on White, kicking the hypnotic knave right in half! All the eyes deactivated, their light waning, and slammed shut, but something was amiss. White's body gave no blood spray upon being rend, and it sounded oddly like wood being detached. A closer look revealed that it was really a life-sized doll in White's image.

His voice disembodied, White could be heard through the chamber, "my apologies, gentlemen, but I couldn't' be with you in-person. Otherwise, my little scheme might have worked, but no matter. Still, I hope you enjoyed my little diversion; as for me, let's just say I'm in the city … 'bird-hunting'. I'll see you both again soon."

Kain conjectured, "'Bird-hunting'…? So, he's aiming that high already."

Grant said, "Hmm… I don't know if he can succeed, but if he does … that would put an end to our plans for the man."

"And that's a misfortune we can't let happen. Come on; we have to move quickly…"

_**Battle at the Top**_

In Geese Tower, the boss of the Howard Connection was eagerly observing the Kyokugen versus Anti-Kyokugen fight on a television in his office…

Geese thought aloud to himself, "This is quite a clinic. Maybe I spoke too soon about Kyokugen having run its course…"

Billy Kane said as he entered the room, "You sent for me, sir?"

Irritated, Geese snapped at his right hand, "It took long enough; I called you a half-hour ago."

"I'm sorry, sir." Billy said as he walked forward, "I was held up by … an old friend."

Instantly, Geese knew something was up. He could hear that Billy's voice had changed with his accent subdued. He could sense that Billy's ki was also different, restrained and oddly coming from outside his body. In response, Geese stood to his feet…

Geese cautiously asked, "Billy … where are Hopper and Ripper?"

"They didn't look so good, so I sent them … on a break." Billy responded as he stealthily drew his Bo.

Quickly, Billy made a broad swing with his cane, missing a ducking Geese but sweeping everything off Geese's desk. He followed up by firing a 'Super Fire Wheel' at his boss, Geese having to offset it with a 'Double Reppuken'. Preparing for another attack, Geese got his first good look at his protégé, and noticed the bloodshot eyes, slumped over stance, and increase in brute strength…

Geese deduced aloud, "Billy… what kind of drug did they slip you?"

The smashed TV on the floor suddenly flipped on, and a voice came out, "Guess again, birdman…"

The picture showed White on the screen, who proceeded to break the fourth wall. He placed his hands on the edges of the screen, and lifted his head and upper body up and out of the set. He had some trouble with his waist, but soon shifted through until he could firmly place his feet on the ground.

Geese reacted as he showed a wry smirk, "Heh. So, you're White, huh? If the stories I've heard are true, then I guess that means you've brainwashed my right-hand here."

White responded with sick pride, "You guess correct. And to tell you the truth, it wasn't that hard; your valet here is very loyal but not really that headstrong … more like a pet really."

Geese chuckled and said, "I hope you don't think … that just because you're setting my protégé against me, means that I won't snap him in half to get to you."

White said with a smirk with a matter-of-fact tone, "Of course not; I fully expect you to rip him a new one. I don't need him to slay you. I just need him to weaken you just enough … so I can snap that birdbrain of yours."

Geese laughed heartily at the plan and said, "If you think you can… Come on."

Even with his expensive suit still on, Geese prepared for battle; White aimed his cane and started attempting to mentally break Geese while Billy twirled his Bo in preparation. The fight at first was mostly in Geese's favor; his knowledge of Billy allowed him to simply outmaneuver his right-hand man, and he could shake off White's mind control simply through sheer will and intense focus. Both were no problem … on their own, but together the effects accumulated, and he struggled to keep Billy at bay while trying to stay sane.

As Billy attempted to deal a breaking shot, Geese grabbed the Bo and locked them both in a tug of war. Suddenly, the far wall burst open with a very large man on the other side. The dust soon settled to show Grant on the other side!

"You…" White said with mild surprise as Grant stepped through the hole he just created, "You made it ... and so fast."

Grant commented with seriousness, "I'm faster than I look, but … that's beside the point."

White said with insouciance, "Well, I'd love to chat, but I'm quite busy right now."

"Don't worry; I'll get to you eventually, but right now … I'm actually here for the same reason you are."

Geese finally shoved Billy backward, and said with odd amusement, "So, you came to challenge me too, big man?"

Grant replied, his sincerity pervading, "Precisely, and if you dare … I have no problem taking you both on."

Geese laughed and said, "You'll have to make up your mind. If you don't, you won't last long turning your back to me."

Grant turned his attention to Geese fully, and conveyed, "Rest assured, Geese. You are my top priority. In fact, this was one of my goals for much later, but I'm afraid our psychic friend here has forced my hand."

Suddenly, White stopped Billy from engaging the two, and said, "You know something… I think I'll pass on this little three person tango. I'll just, uh … let you gentlemen sort out your grievances. Let's go, William."

Both White and Billy slowly shuffled past with Kane standing in front of his controller, even as they faced the other two. Meanwhile, Grant and Geese silently watched as Billy and White exited the room through the door…

Geese pointed out with a knowing smile, "He thinks he's so smart… He thinks we'll tear each other apart, so he can pick up the scraps. Predictable!"

"Perhaps, he's right…" Grant said as the two faced each other, "For what it's worth, I respect your power and mastery of your martial art, but you've held this city under your thumb for too long. It's time for a new set of ideals to fashion this metropolis and its people."

Geese let an uproarious laugh, and said, "And you think you can do me in? Just so you know, your best won't do; I am immortal, and you are just another big insect to be crushed…"

With that proclamation, Geese undid his shirt, took off his jacket, shirt, and tie, and tossed them aside, uncovering his upper body, toned and marked from countless battles including the large X on his back

"Come on." Geese beckoned, "You cannot escape from death."

Both large men went into fighting stance, ready to wage war upon one another…

Billy and White stepped out an elevator into the dark lobby of Geese Tower, and headed for the exit…

All the while, White laughed to himself, "Hah HA! How lucky was that! Those two muscle-heads will eat each other up there. Then, that only leaves Kain, but I'll have your help with him, Billy-boy. Oh, this is perfect! Now, where to…"

In his excitement, White had failed to notice just how dark the lobby was until that moment, and suddenly he telepathically sensed danger speeding right for him. Billy, at that moment, jumped in front of White with 'Whirlwind Cane' and blocked the oncoming attack. The two looked at the cane and recognized just was thrown: playing cards, sticking right into the weapon!

"Alright, that was a clever trick, but I know who you are…" White called out, "Show yourself."

White brought the lights back on with a forceful clap, but one human-sized shadow with two round, glowing eyes remained in front of them. The darkness soon faded away, and the glowing 'eyes' turned out to be colored glasses. The figure was actually tall lanky man in a black fedora and a black suit, standing there…

"I was right…" White said with a smirk, "Good seeing you again, Oswald."

"And I you, White." Oswald replied coolly.

White smugly pointed out, "This is certainly an interesting coincidence. Normally, I would be bothered by a sneak attack like yours. But, since I'm in a good mood, I'm going to let it slide, and act like you were waiting for someone else."

"Will you now?" Oswald responded as he pushed his glasses up with his middle and ring finger, "But I did come all this way to see you."

White asked with a smirk, "And, uh … Why might that be?"

Oswald produced and shuffled a deck of cards as he explained, "I'm here to play another game… Usually, I'm content to play the hand fate deals me, but not this time when you beat by pulling cards out of your sleeve. Now, I'm not one for revenge, but imagine my satisfaction upon seeing a very large price on your head. So, to put it simply, I'm here to cut your deck and cash in on this job."

White laughed and said, "Now, that's clever, and I love all the card references by the way. Gives you … character. But, good luck trying to swing that goal of yours especially since you can't hit me."

Oswald put away his cards and adjusted his fedora as he said, "Oh, now I wouldn't say that."

Suddenly, White felt a breeze on the top of his head. He reached up and felt no cover over his hair. A quick look down later, he found his bowler hat sliced clean in half on the ground…

Irked by the loss, White said, "Okay, since you want to test me, I'm going to let you. You'll make a nice puppet after all."

"That's the spirit…" Oswald took off and sliced his fedora with a card, and said, "I call: all cards on the table. Your hand, sir!"

Billy, taking the cue, twirled his Bo into position, and Oswald swiped his hands in front of him in a slashing motion as he went into fighting stance…

"Deadly Rave!"

Grant and Geese had been fighting non-stop for a long while at this point when Geese slammed Grant with heavy blows and ki-blasted him into the wall-sized window facing the street, cracking it. Both worn out, Geese paused with only his heavy breathing being heard, and Grant could only slump onto the compromised window.

Laughing as he approached his fallen enemy, "Ah, it feels good to be on this side of the edge for a change."

Grant labored to say, "It's incredible. All this time … and you still have all you might intact. I didn't underestimate you in the least, and still I'm amazed…"

"Save it for the afterlife." Geese curtly interjected, "And as a favor for the workout, I'll send you there myself."

Geese summoned blue energy into his hands and a ring around his feet, a 'Raging Dead End', going into his 'nightmare' reserves. As his kill shot, Geese prepared to give Grant a 'Koku Reppuzan' when suddenly … his energy went out! It was so sudden that it was like someone had flipped a switch.

Grant smiled behind his mask as he thought, "Thank you, Kain; you were right on time."

Frantic and enraged, Geese grabbed Grant and demanded, "You! What's going on? What did you do?"

Grant replied, his voice calm but labored, "It's simple. What's the key to your … 'immortality'? What's keeping you alive and strong? It should be obvious by now: I don't work alone."

The thought donned him immediately. Geese promptly dropped Grant and headed for his dojo…

Grant said with even more effort needed that before, "It's … my time. Kain it's all … up to you now."

The Martyr of Might dropped his head as his green eyes closed, his cracked mask falling to the floor.

The large Japanese garden and dojo with American flags hanging up everywhere that served as Geese's personal area had been invaded. Geese burst into his dojo and went around the front where he found a man standing with his back turned near the seat. He recognized the white suit with blue trim, long blond hair, and red eyes, only they made him look oddly familiar.

"So, you defeated Grant…?" Kain said as he turned halfway around, "But I guess I should have expected as much from the mighty Geese Howard."

Geese bluntly and shortly said, "Can it, fop. You just have a few seconds to tell me who you are before I baste you."

Kain calmly replied, "Now, that's just sad. Don't tell me I don't ring any bells for you."

Geese bluntly said, "Sorry; I don't remember the insignificant."

Kain remained calm and persisted, "Trust me. You'll want to think a little harder or perhaps just look a little bit closer."

Geese paused to take the hint, and realized aloud, "Hmm… You do look like someone. I know; you look like that woman and her son… I know who you are now; you're my brother-in-law, Kain Heinlein. She used to talk about you."

Kain continued, "You would be correct. Now, the question is: what am I doing here?"

Geese quickly said, "Doesn't matter. You're not getting anything from me, so get lost before I really get mad."

Kain succinctly replied, "Get lost, eh? Then, I guess you don't want these back."

With that, Kain turned all the way around, and lifted his hand to reveal he had all three Jin scrolls and the Phoenix scroll, the sources of power that supplanted Geese..

"What are you doing with those?" Geese asked while trying not to sound surprised.

Kain replied with a smirk, "Didn't I tell you before: in this story of brothers between you and me… I can only be Kain."

His anger rising from the remembered saying, Geese reacted, "That was you? Oh, I'm really going to tear you apart now."

Kain generated fire in his free hand and replied, "No, you won't. After all, you wouldn't want me to slip, would you?"

Geese calmly said, but slightly conceded, "Alright, alright. What do you want? Money? A piece of the operation? You own section of the city? What do you want?"

Kain sighed and shook his head as he said, "You still don't get it. Okay; I'll spell it out for you…" Kain proceeded to take two scrolls in each hand, and explain, "Geese, you're obviously a man of simple taste; you want control and power, power and more power. And in that quest, you've pursued things that are really above your pay-grade. But, you see, I'm aiming for something a bit higher, so I've had to understand a lot more ideas, and I've learned some things… In the end, you and I are still just men, and because of these scrolls, you've broken three fundamental rules for a man: no should have absolute power; no man should know about his own future; and no man … should live forever."

Instantly, Kain set the scrolls ablaze, completely engulfing them in fire, and tossed them behind himself!

Geese shoved Kain aside as he ran past, saying frantically, "You fool! Do you know what you just…"

Unfortunately, Geese didn't get very far. The spell worked by the scrolls was broken upon them burning to ash, and every injury he'd sustained while under the spell came rushing back. Soon, he found it hard to breath. His body withered ever-so-slightly. He began to cough profusely. Finally, Geese fell to the ground … dying.

As Geese writhed in pain, Kain said, "You should have heeded you own warning, Geese: You cannot escape from death…" Kain then turned around to leave as he said under his breath, "This is for Marie…"

Even as Geese lay on the floor, Kain left his still suffering brother-in-law.

_**New Kings**_

A week has passed since the Kyokugen fight, and most of Southtown still was unaware at the carnage that had occurred at Geese Tower that same night. Kain was waiting on this night in the Central City Natural Park in Southtown Main when he sensed his guest arriving. He turned and faced the approaching Rock Howard…

"You came." Kain said, very pleased by the arrival, "I didn't know if you would or not, but here you stand."

"Yeah, and I don't have long either." Rock replied.

Kain lightly chuckled and said, "So, I take it your guardian doesn't know you're here then? I guess that's for the best. Speaking of, how's that old man of yours?"

Rock scoffed, "I wouldn't know. Last I heard, he was still in a coma, and doctors don't think he'll make it this time. I couldn't really care less."

"I understand." Kain said before getting to the point, "So, have you come up with an answer to my proposal?"

"Yes… I did."

There was a pause before Kain pressed, "And?"

Rock took a breath and answered, "And my answer … is no. I'm not going to join you."

Kain bristled briefly but soon calmed himself, wondering, "No? Hmm. May I ask why? I thought you wanted to know everything about your mother."

Rock solemnly expressed, "I do. I wanna know everything … but I'm going to find out for myself. I don't want your kind of help."

"I guess I can relate to that." Kain said with a smirk, "I respect your independence… Well, if your mind's made up, there's no use in me staying…"

As Kain turned to leave, Rock called abruptly, "Hold it. There's more to this than that…" Kain stopped and turned back as Rock continued, "It's not just about me saying no to you; I'm here to stop you for good."

Kain chuckled as he asked, "Excuse me? I don't think I follow. What brought on this change of heart?"

Rock explained with strength, "I did what you said: I gave it some thought, and I thought hard about it. I thought about what that man did, what I've wanted no part of, and I realized… Too many people have fought too hard for too long to make this city safe. And I'm not about to just let you come in here and screw it up."

Kain's smirk remained as he replied, "Misguided nobility… I thought you were smarter than that. But I'll warn you; to stop me, I'm not the only obstacle you have to topple."

CRASH! Like a meteor, Grant fell from the sky and landed next to Kain….

Kain continued, "You shouldn't put so much stock in the Lone Wolf's struggles."

Rock calmly replied, "Terry and the others weren't the only ones I thought off. You're not the only one who brought back-up, and I'm not the only one who came here to see you."

As Rock said that, two men a little older than him walked up next to him. The older of the two wore a red and black jacket, black undershirt and pants, red shoes, black gloves on his hands and red shades covering his eyes. Matching his jacket and shoes was his red hair, save for some white streaks and a prominent white forelock. The younger of the two had silver hair, light blue pants, a light blue cowboy's vest that hung over his exposed chest, and a blue cowboy hat strapped on his upper back. This one oddly walked while slightly leaning backward.

Grant, confused by the emergence of these two new players, asked, "Ware these two? Another pair of punks?"

Seeing the words written on their clothes, Kain deduced aloud, "'Sons of Fate'? I know these two… You two are Alba and Soiree Meira."

"In the flesh…" Soiree said with a smile, "And not a minute too soon."

"Whatever." Grant exclaimed, "You both should high-tail it out of here; this doesn't concern you."

Soiree retorted while still smiling, "That's where you got it wrong. This has everything to do with us."

Alba added, "In case you didn't know, Southtown is our home, and you're messing with it. That means you have to pay, and you _will_ pay for your sins."

All three young men took fighting stance, and Kain asked almost incredulously, "Rock, are you really going to align yourself with these two?"

Rock spoke fervently, "All that talk you preach… It's all Greek to me. As far as I'm concerned, you and Geese are cut from the same cloth, and that makes you no friend of mine."

Kain could only sigh in exasperation as he and Grant took fighting stance and got ready to fight. At that moment, an odd yet poignant sign filled the area. The night ended as the two groups faced each other, and dawn broke through. At the perfect angle, in the most perfect way, the newborn rays of a new day shined directly on Rock, Alba, and Soiree right before they charged forward…

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** There you have it. I just want to say something serious for a moment: on March 11, 2011, the nation of Japan fell victim to two devastating natural disasters that took many lives and left many others missing. As one who respects and is appreciative of this land and its people, I personally am saddened and sympathetic to this tragedy, and I wish my condolences to the people who are now suffering. To all the families and people, my thoughts, hopes, and prayers are with you… The final chapter is coming soon, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	18. Let's Get Together

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters (though I wish I did)…_

_**A/N:**_** Welcome to all. I want to thank you for stopping by and I hope you like what you read. As Japan recovers from two natural disasters and struggles to prevent a third, I just want to again voice by support and condolences to the Japanese people. I've been endlessly inspired and motivated by this nation, and my hopes and prayers are continuously with them. I sincerely wish for the Japanese: **_**Kami-sama no Omegumi ga Arimasuyo Ni.**_** Nevertheless, this is our final chapter; there are some dialogue updates and an obvious glimpse into the future. Let's get to it; and here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XV

Let's Get Together

"Go on, kid; do it." Mature requested.

"You know, after all this time, I still don't get you two's sense of humor." Hiroshi reacted.

Vice also persisted, "But it's hilarious when you do it. Give us a break; come on."

Two months had passed since the final of KOF's 15th competition, and Vice, Hiroshi, and Mature had just settled back into each other's company. This night, they had stopped in London at an outdoor café, the smell of recently passed spring rain in the air. Hiroshi cleared his throat as he prepared for a 'parlor trick' he'd learned, one that his 'sisters' had taken a particular liking to. Once ready, he waved down a young-looking, obviously new waiter…

The male attendant eagerly said to his 'high-priced' attendee, "Yes sir, Mister Amaterasu? What can I do for you, sir?"

Hiroshi acted out an acceptably hoarse rasp, "Well, uh… there, uh … seems to be something off about my drink… It's… It's, uh… Excuse me…"

Hiroshi turned his head and coughed twice … before letting a small, steady stream of his white flames shoot out of his throat into the air! The baffled waiter looked on in shock and horror while Vice and Mature silently laughed to each other over his reaction…

Hiroshi, after several seconds, stopped the stream with a cough and said with now genuine, even hoarser voice, "It's a little hot… Can I get some more ice in my drink please?"

The still shocked waiter simply nodded as he shakily picked up the glass of dark red liquid, and hurriedly scurried off. Vice and Mature immediately burst into riotous laughter afterward…

Hiroshi cleared his throat, and said remorsefully, "I hope you enjoyed that. I'm gonna have to pay that guy extra and try to thwart a nervous breakdown."

Vice answered, still half-laughing, as she wiped tears from her eyes, "Oh, you have no idea! The look on his face was priceless!"

Soon, Hiroshi had to stave off his natural urge to laugh as well, but he soon went on, "Okay, can we stop scaring innocent people for a moment? There's actually a reason we stopped here."

Mature, still chuckling from the earlier incident, pointed out, "You mean, other than to visit your barkeep girlfriend a few streets over?"

"Well, yes and no. It's actually because of something you and Ms. King have in common, Mature-chan: a birthday…"

Mature reacted with a slightly jeering smirk, "Look, I know you're a softie, but my birthday isn't for another week and a half."

Hiroshi explained with a smile, "I know, but I'd figured that since I was hand delivering one gift, I might as well give out the others."

The Son of Amaterasu lifted up a medium-sized box in dark blue wrapping paper from under the table and placed in front of her. Mature, at first, eyed the gift inquisitively before opening the top with a slicing trace of her finger and lifted the contents up and out…

Mature chuckled as she looked at the domed headgear and transparent eyewear, saying, "A helmet and goggles… This is the best you could think of, huh?"

Hiroshi simply gave a knowing smirk, and encouraged, "That depends. Look inside the helmet…"

Vice and Mature looked at each other in brief thought, and Mature did so; she extracted an envelope from inside the dome, and opened it…

Mature acknowledged the contents aloud, "A round-trip airplane ticket to British Columbia, Canada for 7 days and… What have we here? A week long pass to … Whistler Blackcomb? But that's one of the best winter parks in the world; it's a snowboarding Mecca."

Hiroshi's smirk grew to a smile as he said, "Exactly; that's why I'm sending you."

"Whoa… But wait. I don't even have…"

"A board…?" Hiroshi said, finishing her sentence for her, "Sounds like you expected me to forget that. I've already had a custom one made just for you. It's back at the house."

"Hiro…" Mature expressed, lost for words, "That's… Wow."

Vice, making sure they knew she was still there, chimed in, "Sounds pretty exclusive. You really lay it on thick, don't you, kid?"

Hiroshi's smile brightened and his eyes glinted momentarily as he reacted, "It gets better. Mature-chan, please look back in the box. You should see an envelope in there… That is for you, Vice-chan…"

Mature and Vice looked at one another again, and Mature again did as she was asked. She looked through the box, found the envelope, taking it out, and handed it to her counterpart. Vice immediately tore the manila open, and pulled out an art-decorated comic book in a plastic cover…

Vice reacted with a playful jab, "Dan Brereton's newest special edition… Hah! You've misfired on this one, kid; my birthday isn't for months. And besides…" She then slid the comic back across the table to Hiroshi, continuing, "I already have this book."

His smile withstanding, Hiroshi said, "Again, I know; you can give me some credit. Check page 30…"

Vice took back the book, slipped it out of its cover, and flipped through it. Inside, she found several papers and a laminated pass clipped to the page…

Just like Mature before, Vice went through the contents aloud, "A round trip ticket to San Diego, CA and all-access pass to… What the h- is Comic-Con?"

Hiroshi explained, "Comic-Con is only the biggest American comic book convention in the world. That pass will get you into an exclusive press conference with Dan Brereton himself."

"What?" Vice exclaimed out of surprise, "You're not serious…"

"No, I'm serious. Do you know what I had to do to get these vacations set up?"

While his 'sisters' marveled at their gifts, Hiroshi was met with an odd sight. The waiter came back with Hiroshi's glass filled to the brim with ice along with five other glasses, also filled with frozen cubes. A pungent acidic smell soon wafted into Hiroshi's nose as the waiter placed the glasses in front of him.

Feigning his rasp again, Hiroshi discreetly and graciously offered, "Thank you very much … and here's a little extra. Use it for some new pants, okay?"

The Son of Amaterasu handed the waiter a good amount of Euros. Wondering about Hiroshi's suggestion, the waiter soon caught the odor as well, checked himself … and nodded as he nervously took the money and ran off.

"Poor guy…" Hiroshi reacted with even more regret.

Mature then asked out of uncertainty, "Hiro… These gifts; why give them to us now? I mean, they're kind of far off, not to mention we, uh … just got back."

Hiroshi explained, "Honestly… I couldn't wait any longer. I'd been deferring on these trips for months, and the companies finally said I either buy or let them sell to someone else. I was planning to give you these trips last year, but… Anyway, these things are so rare that I had to book them months in advance. A head start for you both couldn't hurt."

The two ladies sat in stunned silence at this revelation, but moments later Hiroshi was met with a welcome surprise. He looked off by chance, and caught an entrancing sight: wearing black denim jeans and a black bomber jacket with a fur collar … was Leona, her blue haired ponytail swaying as she slowly walked, looking contemplative as she stared at the ground! Vice and Mature easily noticed Hiroshi gazing.

Vice commented to Mature, "Okay, that crazy look is new to me."

Mature called out, "Hey, kid… What are you looking at that's so interesting?"

Hiroshi distractedly answered, "It's… It's her. S-She's here."

The two ladies spotted Leona, and Mature wondered, "Oh, that Ikari girl. That _is_ odd; what's she doing here?"

Vice added her own inquiry, "Better question: why are you looking at her like that?"

The Son of Amaterasu shot up to his feet as he stammered, "I'm going to talk to her… Shimai, would you, uh … Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Before Vice and Mature could even react, Hiroshi took off behind Leona…

Watching as he went down the street, Mature mused, "I guess our little boy's finally trying to catch himself a little girl."

Vice added, "Yeah, and he'll probably get her too."

Mature figured, "Actually, I doubt that. That particular girl is a rabbit with fangs: half-timid, half-rabid. He might not even get a word out of her."

Vice reacted incredulously, "Um, have you seen him? He's rich, powerful, and a whole bunch of other things these girls go crazy over. It's not even an opinion; it's a fact. That kid is walking catnip. He can barely keep the masses off him now."

Mature retorted, "Maybe, but he won't get that girl… I'll bet you on it."

Vice responded with a smirk, "Now, you're talking…"

Hiroshi sprinted across and down the street after Leona, but had to walk a ways behind her when he finally caught up to her to calm himself…

Hiroshi thought to himself, "Alright. I just need to calm down, and talk to her like every other woman, every other … absolutely stunning woman. I probably shouldn't start with that. Aw, man; here goes nothing."

Finally, he walked next to Leona, who actually almost jumped when she saw him walking next to her…

Hiroshi cordially and as calm as possible started, "Hi. You're Leona, right?"

Her mouth slight ajar, Leona nodded in the affirmative, but she couldn't speak…

Hiroshi continued after the response, "Yeah. Well, you probably don't remember me. I'm Hiroshi Amaterasu; we met at the KOF Tournament…"

Leona gave the slightest of smiles before looking ahead where they were walking again…

Taking the smile and going with it, Hiroshi continued, "I suppose you're here visiting King and friends. You all getting along?"

Leona slightly nodded but remained reluctant to speak…

Hiroshi kept going, keeping with the positive response, "Right so… Have you been in London very long? Do you come here often?"

After that question, Leona looked inquisitively at him as she tried to figure out where he was going with the conversation, but responded with a shake of her head to the negative.

Seeing the chance, Hiroshi drudged up some courage, psyched himself up … and went for broke, "Then, if you're interested … I'd be more than happy to show you around some time."

Leona immediately stopped, causing Hiroshi to stop as well, and looked at him with a slightly confused and almost stunned look…

Hiroshi couldn't help but see her look, and decided to go with sheer honesty, conveying, "Or maybe we could do something else because … I think you're very beautiful, and I really would like to get to know you."

At that request, Leona went through a quick series of reactions. Her eyes glimmered for a brief moment, but her look quickly became anxious. That's when her face flushed red, something she didn't recognize was even happening. Hiroshi took special note of all of this, and it all pointed to a certain conclusion to him.

"Okay, um… I'll just go…" Hiroshi said, trying not to sound disappointed, "But, if you change your mind…"

Getting an idea, Hiroshi took out a blank business card and a pen, wrote something on the card and handed it to Leona. She briefly scanned the series of digits, recognizing it as a Japanese phone number.

Hiroshi offered, "You can reach me at that number… You know, if you want."

The Son of Amaterasu slowly backed away before turning to walk back. Not moments after he had stopped talking to Leona, Hiroshi got a phone call…

"Hello… Hey, Adel-san…" Hiroshi answered, "I do? Well, don't worry about it. It's just … something didn't go the way I'd hoped… Anyway, what can I do for ya…?"

Meanwhile, Leona was left looking at the phone number, then at the still departing Hiroshi, and back again. She had never gone through what had just happened to her, and now had to sort through all the unfamiliar feelings she that currently grasped her. Ultimately, she was taken back to a conversation she'd just had not long ago with her friends.

* * *

Sitting at the bar of the 'Illusion', King, Mai, Yuri, Blue Mary, and Leona were simply laughing and talking, enjoying a rare moment they could gather in this way…

"By the way, Mary, is your agent friend doing any better?" King asked, as she wiped out a glass.

"Vanessa?" Mary explained somberly, "Actually … no. Doctors are still trying to figure out the extent of the damage. She'll live, but it seems something else keeps appearing. It'll be a while before she's back up to full strength."

Mai said, sympathizing, "Wow, that sounds horrible. And, to think … you almost went with them, Mary-chan."

Blue Mary, opting to turn the mood back around, pointed out, "I know, but at least Southtown is doing well. Right, Mai?"

King asked, more than a little surprised, "Is it? Last I heard, things were getting dangerous over there. Are you guys really bouncing back so quickly?"

As Yuri silently agreed, Mai voiced, "Yeah; weird, isn't it? Andy told me that Rock, Terry's boy, and some of his friends managed to force some huge crime lord out of town a few weeks ago, and they've been cleaning things up ever since. The city's still up in the air, but we really seem to be making it. Everything really did start getting better after old man Geese got sick."

"Yeah, and good riddance…" Yuri added.

Mai noted with a chuckle, "Actually, Yuri-chan has been doing her part too, in her own way."

King continued with a smile, "Really, and does it have anything to do with that shiny new jacket you have on?"

Yuri happily acknowledged the blue jacket with '#1 Sensei' on the back with satisfaction, "Oh, the girls got me this. After that fight, I got sooo many students, and we've been having a blast! Everybody's been learning really well, and they're all enjoying themselves. Some of them have even taught me some things. As a bonus, Ryo and my dad can't figure it out, but they can't get mad because of all the money I'm bringing in. Things couldn't get any better!"

Mai gave her friend extra credit, "Yeah, and it's hard to attack the women in the city now because half of them know how to fight."

"It sounds like you're really doing well…" King said before turning her attention, "And that leaves just one girl."

Mai asked as they all looked at Leona, "Yes, Leona-chan, how's is everything going? Have you found anyone yet or should I ask… Have any young, kind billionaires found you yet?"

"Right… You mean him…" Leona said solemnly, "No, I haven't and … I'm not so sure I want to see him again."

Expressing the slight surprise of them all, Mai asked, "Really, Leona-chan? That's too bad. What went wrong?"

Leona spoke deliberately as she tried to find the right words, "Really… Nothing; it's just … something about him confuses me. When I saw him, it… He gave me a kind of panic that I've never had before. It was like I wanted to just run away from him… Then, I got really hot and I couldn't think of anything to say, even more than usual. But even though I couldn't speak, all these questions rushed through my mind; I can't believe how interested I was or how much I wanted to know about him… But the oddest part was … I wasn't distressed by any of this. In fact, I was mostly … overjoyed during the whole experience. That probably sounds crazy, but it felt even more bizarre."

Leona looked for the others' reaction to find her friends looking back at her in confusion, silence pervading the room. Finally, Mai, Yuri, Mary, and King looked to each other, knowing exactly what Leona was talking about … and broke into fits of chuckling.

Unsurprised, Leona commented, "I knew it sounded crazy."

King quickly said through her laughter, "No, no. We just know exactly what happened to you."

"You … do?" Leona reacted with mystification.

Yuri continued to explain as she patted Leona on the back, "Absolutely! Congratulations, Leona; you just met your very first 'crush'."

Leona said with even more confusing, "First 'crush'?"

Mai put her arm around Leona ad continued on, "Mm-hmm. All those feelings mean you like him very much. Trust us; we're the poster girls for this kind of thing."

"She's not lying there." Mary concurred as she sipped her drink.

Leona , still in the dark, replied, "Um, alright… That explains why I've thought about him so much, why I want to see him again. But, what do I do now?"

King articulated reassuredly, "Well, I don't know how he'd feel about me saying, but I can personally guarantee that he feels the same way about you."

Yuri added, "And that's a very good thing. If a guy is interested, believe me, eventually he'll come to you."

Leona then pointed out with anxiety, "Okay; that answers one problem, but raises another… I could barely look at him very long; how am I going to carry on a full conversation with him?"

Mary said with a smile, "That's another area where you're in luck, Leona. It just so happens that this particular young man is very good with words, and such a nice guy. If he's true to form, he'll do his best to put you at ease."

Still reluctant and uncertain, Leona didn't speak as she thought about the advice she was receiving…

Mai said eventually said reassuringly, "Listen, don't sweat it, Leona-chan. It's just one guy; there's nothing to be anxious about. On top of that, the guy you like is a real sweetheart who's dying to get close to you. That's a rare thing around here, believe us… Just be yourself and you'll do fine…"

* * *

As she continued to stare at the phone number, Leona determined to follow all the advice she was given, and looked up just in time to see Hiroshi disappear down the hill… The Son of Amaterasu eventually got back to the table, still on the phone…

"Yes, I understand…" Hiroshi said to the person on the other side, "Alright; I'll have an answer in a few days… Okay; talk to you soon."

CLICK! Hiroshi closed his phone and put it away, sitting down with a pondering look. Vice and Mature looked up from their gifts long enough to see , and they instantly knew something was up…

Mature nonchalantly asked, "Who was on the phone?'

Hiroshi chuckled and relayed, "That was Chizuru-sama and Adel-san."

As Mature silently bristles at one particular name, Vice asked, "And what did they what?"

"They…" Hiroshi said with a chuckle of slight disbelief, "They asked me to be a sponsor for the next King of Fighters."

Both women stopped cold and gave him an inquiring look. Hiroshi responded with a look of surprised confirmation…

"So…" Mature eventually said, "What did you say?"

Hiroshi sighed and answered, "I told them I had to think about it."

Vice chuckled at the out-of-character answer, "What's to think about? Sponsoring that thing is like stealing; a company can run for years after just touting that thing once."

Mature added, "Frankly, kid, I can't believe we actually have to sell you on this… As faithful as you are to those things … I don't think there's anyone else who would be as eager to do it."

"Okay, but I'll need help from both of you." Hiroshi conceded.

Vice exclaimed in disbelief, "Us? What do we have to do with this?"

Hiroshi explained, "Well, you both helped set up the very first two. I'll need your help figuring out what I'm actually supposed to do."

Seeing no point in protesting, Mature sighed, "I guess it's a good thing we have these vacations then. We're gonna need all the rest we can get."

"Thanks a million, shimai." Hiroshi gave with a smile.

Suddenly, the two ladies remembered their wager, almost forgetting it completely amongst the proposal, and quickly set out to settle their dispute…

Vice feigned casualness, asking, "So, kid… With that girl ... how did it go?"

Hiroshi paused as a look of disappointment covered his face, relaying, "Like the Hindenburg; crash and burn…"

Driving the point home, the Son of Amaterasu simulated a small fiery explosion in his hand. Mature tapped her companion under the table…

"Oh, that's too bad." Mature said, trying to hide her satisfaction.

Vice irritatedly handed over some money under table, before reaching for some kind of consolation or explanation…

"Look, kid, are you sure she wasn't interested?" Vice said, "Maybe you two got off on the wrong foot."

Hiroshi replied with obvious disappointment, "Maybe, but the way she looked at me… I think I'll be lucky to ever see her again."

Hiroshi didn't know how ironic his statement would be … or how soon it would be proven so. Mature and Vice looked up and instantly stared in surprise at someone approaching. Hiroshi followed their path of vision and immediately shot up upon seeing the person. It was Leona, nervous and holding up the card with Hiroshi's number on it…

Leona uneasily asked, "Do… Do you, uh … have any more of these?"

Hiroshi quickly handed her a blank card and a pen, saying, "Oh, yeah. Here you go…"

Leona quickly scribbled something on the card, and placed the card in Hiroshi's hand, folding his hand around it.

She tentatively and kindly asked, "Call me … please."

Hiroshi responded with a smile, "Sure thing…"

Just as her counterpart did moments before, Vice tapped Mature, giving a 'let me have it' gesture, and Mature reluctantly handed the money to Vice for a bet won. Meanwhile, Hiroshi and Leona were connecting for really the first time. Even after Hiroshi's assurance, Leona continued to hold on to his closed hand, he simply giving her a smile when he realized. She was quite simply stuck in their held gaze, staring in his eyes and at his warm smile . Momentarily, however, she realized she was staring and that she was still had his hand … and immediately stepped back, letting him go as her face flushed red again. Finally, she flashed him a brief but tender smile before starting off…

"I'll talk to you soon." Hiroshi happily called out.

Leona looked back once more before disappearing down the street, and after a moment, Hiroshi slowly drifted back down into his seat…

Mature commented, "A KOF tournament to set up and another girl added to the mix… Well, this year should be eventful."

Hiroshi distractedly expressed as he happily looked over Leona's number, "Yeah, I hope so…"

End Story

_**A/N: **_**There you have it. Please see the credits for further notes and comments.**


	19. Credits

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters…_

_**A/N: **_**To whom credit due, credit will be given.**

The King of Fighters XV

Credits

**Soundtrack:** (songs this story along to)

System of a Down _'BYOB'_

Metallica _'For Whom the Bell Tolls', 'Master of Puppets', 'Enter Sandman'_

Taio Cruz _'Dynamite'_

Maroon 5 _'Misery'_

Flo Rida _'Club can't even Handle Me Right Now'_

Usher _'DJ Got us Falling in Love Again', 'More', 'Here I stand'_

Rihanna _'Only Girl in the World', 'Te Amo'_

Katy Perry _'Teenage Dream'_

Michael Jackson _'Dancing Machine remix'_

Genesis _'Land of Confusion'_

Michael Bolton _'Time, Love, and Tenderness'_

Five Finger Death Punch _'Hard To See'_

30 Seconds to Mars _'Kings and Queens', 'Edge of the Earth'_

Korn _'Here to Stay'_

Divide the Day_ 'Let it Roll'_

Hoobastank _'Same Direction', 'Out of Control'_

Brandy _'Another Day in Paradise'_

Nonpoint _'Coming in the Air'_

SOS Band _'Just Be Good To Me'_

Johnson Brothers _'Strawberry Letter 23'_

Stevie Wonder _'As', 'All I Do'_

Carl Carlton _'Bad Mamma Jamma'_

Prince _'I Wanna Be'_

Hem _'Half Acre'_

Mara Carlyle _'Pinni'_

Owl City _'Fireflies'_

Avant _'Sailing'_

The Verve _'Bittersweet Symphony instrumental'_

The Lion King OST _'To Die For', 'This Land', 'King of Pride Rock', 'Under The Stars'_

KOF 2002 UM OST

KOF XIII OST

Dakota Star _'Regret'_

**Starring – Cast:** (please humor me for a moment)

Kyo Kusanagi – Doug Erholtz (Kingdom Hearts 2's _Leon_)

Benimaru Nikaido – Quinton Flynn (Kingdom Hearts 2's _Axel_)

Adelheid Bernstein – Robert McCollum (Sengoku Basara's _Date Masamune_)

Hiroshi Amaterasu – Paul Mercier (Resident Evil 4's _Leon Kennedy_)

Vice – Shanelle Workman-Grey (Kingdom Hearts' _Larxene_)

Mature – Tasia Valenza (Batman Arkham Asylum's _Poison Ivy_)

Ash Crimson – Steve Staley (Final Fantasy Advent Children's _Kadaj_)

Kain R. Heinlein – George Newbern (Final Fantasy's _Sephiroth_)

Abel 'Grant' Cameron – Jamieson Price (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence's _Walter Bernhard_)

White – Roger Craig Smith (Naruto's _Deidara_)

Elisabeth Blanctorche – Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Ghost in the Shell's _Motoko Kusanagi_)

Iori Yagami – Travis Willingham (Fullmetal Alchemist's Roy Mustang)

King – Luci Christian (Appleseed's _Deunan Knute)_

Mai Shiranui – Tara Strong (The New Batman Adventures ' _Barbara Gordon/Batgirl_)

Leona Heidern – Gwendoline Yeo (Final Fantasy's _Paine_)

Duo Lon – Andy Philpot (Vampire Hunter D's _D_)

Shen Woo- Patrick Seitz (Blazblue's _Ragna the Bloodedge_)

**Special Thanks to:**

**Shikkoku Kiyoshi**

**Lo-Drew**

**Princess Rose Bernstein (!)**

**Psychoblue**

**RenkonNairu**

**Miyanokouji Kazumi**

… **And all those who visited and read this story**

**Final Thoughts:**

The series will go on, and so another entry is on the way. Now, up until now, the series has mostly been focused and singular, but the next entry will take the series to the next logical step. The series (and its protagonist) will be taking on harder fights and, as such, fights that affect many more than simply a couple of people. In any case, the roster for the next story will be out soon.

I want to sincerely thank each and every one of you that read this story of mine. I'm glad that this story and the series in general is able to get some attention and recognition, and it's all because of all of you that gave it a chance. I greatly appreciate the time, attention, and opinions you shared with me; I hope I was able to entertain you and give you some enjoyment. I hope you enjoyed this story, and that you come back from my next entry. Also, I want to simply offer support and well wishes for the people of Japan one more time, because without them, I probably wouldn't have picked up pen and paper in the first place. Now, I and probably you, now wait and wonder when exactly KOFXIII is actually going to come. Until next time, I genuinely wish that you come back and read more from me, and may God bless you.

M.M.

X3 times XIII


End file.
